Ámame
by An Bouwer
Summary: Un meta-humano con poderes parecidos a los de Cupido hechiza a Barry para enamorarse de la primera persona que vea. Sólo con su suerte de que pasara con el Capitán Cold. (No me soltado por casi una hora –dijo Len/Porque te amo –dijo Barry a su lado, con sus dientes destellantes mientras sonreía. Tratando de besar a Len de nuevo—Dios, ¿Por séptima vez?)
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la autora:**

 _¡Hola amigos! Esta historia nació porque estaba teniendo coldflashs fluff abandonados y necesitaba seriamente que sean novios cariñosos. Pero saben lo obstinados que son— ¡Tuve que hechizar a uno de ellos!_

 _Espero que disfruten de esto; todavía hay mucho por hacer._

* * *

Para que constara, Len no planeaba robar nada.

No esta noche, de todos modos.

Simplemente estaba dando un paseo por Ciudad Central. ¿Quién puede decir que es sospechoso que _casualmente_ haya estado caminando en círculo alrededor del museo? ¿Y qué si tenía si tenía su equipo completo de Capitán Cold con su arma escondida debajo de su parka?

Quizás estaba fresco y tenía un punto débil por el arte moderno.

Los ojos de Len analizaban las puertas traseras otra vez antes de revisar su reloj. En el lapso de una hora y quince minutos, vio a los empleados entrar y salir dos veces. El curador había salido primero a las ocho de la mañana, con el equipo de limpieza entrando a las nueve. Almaceno esta información para después.

Tan pronto como memorizó la ubicación de las cámaras, regreso a su ruta para ir a casa, satisfecho con su progreso de hoy. Respiró profundo, recibiendo el frío en sus pulmones. No había estado mintiendo; disfrutaba de sus paseos y el aire fresco. Si quería realizar múltiples tareas e inspeccionar un lugar para un robo eran sus propios asuntos. Nada podía llevar un humor tranquilo abajo.

Claro, hasta que escucho un gigante choque desde la entrada principal.

Len tenía el arma fría cargada y apuntando en una fracción de segundo. Lentamente se dirigió hacia el frente, manteniendo la espalda apretada contra la pared. Aguantó una profunda respiración, y entonces salió disparado, con el arma apuntando a…

— ¿Flash? –siseó, frunciendo las cejas antes de controlar sus rasgos a su usual caparazón duro.

El velocista todavía estaba luchando para ponerse de pie cuando levantó la su cabeza.

— _¿Cold?_ –se veía como si hubiera tenido un revolcón, aunque su cara estaba incrédula debajo de su máscara. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Len enarcó una ceja. Apagó su arma y la apoyo contra su hombro, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

—En un paseo nocturno –arrastro las palabras casualmente, con gestos amplios. Estudio el hueco en forma de hombre en el letrero del museo y los raspones en el traje del velocista. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quién te llevó a una prueba de manejo?

El otro hombre no parecía divertido.

—Hay un meta prófugo –dijo una vez que terminó de rodar sus ojos a Len. —Ella sólo me atrapó con la guardia baja a unos cuantos kilómetros atrás. Está armada y peligrosa así que… Ten cuidado.

Len inclinó la cabeza, intrigado. Eso no era algo que escuchaba todos los días, no a menos que incluya la amenaza habitual de Lisa de despellejar a Len si alguna vez llegaba herido después de un trabajo. Aun así, Len no pudo evitarlo.

—Ah, ¿Preocupado por mí, Barry?

—Es mi trabajo preocuparme por todo mundo, criminales incluidos –Barry gritó de regreso, casi a la defensiva. Se desempolvo el traje, estremeciéndose un poco mientras doblaba los codos.

—Así que lo admites –dijo Len. Creyó ver las mejillas de Barry ponerse rosas, pero podría ser un truco de las luces. Su sonrisa se amplió. —Siempre supe que tenías un punto débil por mí.

—Cállate, Snart –murmuró el velocista, pero no había hostilidad detrás de eso a pesar de parecer molesto. —Y ni siquiera pienses en robar algo esta noche –advirtió.

Len levantó una atrevida ceja. Casi quería marchar al museo, con el arma fría encendida, sólo para fastidiarlo. Casi.

— ¿Prefieres que te ayude a atrapar a tu preciosa meta?

Los ojos de Barry se volvieron duros con eso.

—No, gracias –declinó con la mandíbula apretada. —He aprendido mi lección.

Así que seguía enojado por eso. Sin duda el chico tenía que haber visto que estaba equivocado con meses de confinamiento solitario para personas que nunca habían pedido por sus poderes. No importaba que _planeara_ rehabilitarlos—lo que importaba es que cuánto tiempo los presos tuvieron que soportar esa prisión privada. Eso funcionaba para Len, de todos modos, como siempre lo hacía. Tenía nuevas adiciones a su equipo que le debían sus vidas.

— ¿Y te rendiste conmigo? Es una lástima –Len meditó por el interés de molestar, pero realmente, eso no era del todo sorpresa. Con el tiempo, la gente se daba cuenta de que Len no valía la pena, su tiempo o esfuerzo.

Miró como las emociones revolotearon sobre la cara del otro hombre—sorpresa, ira, compasión, terminando con desafío.

—Nunca me voy-… –Barry comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando su mano se elevó a su oído. — ¿Qué, Cisco? _¿Aquí?_ –como si un interruptor sonara y el cuerpo de Barry automáticamente se tensara en defensa. Su cabeza como un látigo de un lado a otro, alerta.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Len, encontrándose imitando al otro.

Barry puso los ojos hacia Len antes de escanear el área detrás de él.

—Tienes que irte –ordenó, y parecía realmente pensar que Len le iba a obedecer. Lindo.

— ¿El meta? –adivinó Len, y Barry asintió lentamente. Cargó su arma de nuevo. —Genial.

— ¿Estás loco?

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

Barry apretó la mandíbula tercamente.

— ¿De verdad quieres llegar a esto ahora mismo?

—Puedo bailar todo el día, Barry –dijo Len, mostrándole una sonrisa torcida.

—Eres tan-… –empezó, pero se cortó cuando un chillido fino sonó en el aire. Len parpadeó y se encontró en el suelo con Barry sobre él. La adrenalina se disparó a través de las venas de Len cuando se puso de pie de un salto. Había una flecha donde Len había estado parado, aunque estaba en un ángulo extraño, como que estaba destinado a-

—Barry, ¡Idiota! –gritó mientras alcanzaba su arma fría y disparaba en la dirección que la flecha había sido disparada. Escuchó el eco de una risita aguda entre los árboles.

— ¡Cisco! –Barry gritó en su sistema de comunicación. — ¡Flechas! ¡Está disparando flechas!

Len examino la zona, con el arma fría preparada y buscando con sus ojos. Otro chillido. Se tiró al suelo y por poco una extraña flecha le atraviesa el cuello. Envió disparos cortos en cada pequeño sonido mientras Barry discutía con Cisco.

— ¿Quieres que haga _qué_? –Barry esquivó una serie de tres flechas, todas apuntando a su pecho. — ¡Estoy un poco ocupado! Vale, vale, espera…

Cuando volvió a mirar a Barry, lo vio acercándose a la flecha. Antes de que sus dedos pudieran envolverla, sin embargo, la flecha estalló en una nube de humo rosa, y la mano de Barry se aferró a nada.

— ¿Qué demonios…? –miró atrás hacia Len, pero Len no era capaz de ofrecerle ningún tipo de explicación. La respiración de Barry se detuvo, sus ojos se ensancharon, y ahí estaba el soplo revelador de una, dos, tres flechas detrás de Len, sólo que Len sabía que era demasiado tarde. Se giró de todos modos, su mundo se ralentizo y un borrón rojo llenó su visión antes de que su aliento escapara.

Su espalda golpeó el suelo con brusquedad, con la cabeza crujiendo contra el cemento. Un gruñido escapó de él, su visión girando. Le tomó un momento, pero se forzó sobre sus codos. Sus ojos finalmente aterrizaron en Barry, quien seguía de pie, aunque se balanceaba ligeramente.

— ¿Escarlata? –gruñó, parpadeando para enfocar sus ojos de nuevo. Vio dos flechas clavadas en el suelo, a una distancia considerablemente cerca de él, antes de permitir que sus ojos volvieran hacia el otro hombre.

La temblorosa mano de Barry palmeaba su estómago hasta llegar a la mitad de su pecho donde—

Len sintió la sangre drenarse de su rostro.

—Barry –jadeó, revolviéndose sobre sí mismo al mismo momento que Barry colapsaba sobre sus rodillas.

La mano de Bary todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de la flecha que se clavaba desde su pecho, a través del emblema de Flash. Inhaló una respiración temblorosa cuando lo tomó por los hombros, con sus ojos agitándose.

—Hey, hey, ¡Quédate conmigo! –demandó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Esto no estaba sucediendo. El Flash _no_ estaba muriendo; no podía morir, maldición, no cuando todavía había juegos para ser jugados, planes para frustrar, y némesis para provocar y ser en general un dolor en el trasero. Len no dejaría salirse tan fácilmente.

Barry se hundió sin fuerzas en los brazos de Len, su rostro presionado en su pecho. Len disparó con furia entre los árboles, largas cintas de hielo cubriendo sus alrededores antes de escuchar un grito agudo seguido de un aullido enojado. Escuchó a los arboles sacudirse de nuevo, pero era distante, como si la atacante se retirara, o tal vez haciéndole creer que lo hacía.

Estuvo en silencio por un largo rato. Len enfundo su arma y finalmente se volvió a Barry cuidadosamente para examinarlo.

Barry tenía los ojos cerrados, pero todavía respiraba; eso era bueno.

Len examinó la herida más cerca, sus dedos rozando suavemente el traje roto, sobre el emblema destrozado, sólo para darse cuenta… no había sangre. Debería haber sangre en ambos lados; la punta de la flecha era tan afilada, pero no había nada, ni siquiera una herida de entrada. Era extraño, pero Len sabía de lo extraño, y había visto lo extraño.

Len no sabía exactamente de primeros auxilios apropiados para una flecha en el pecho, pero seguro que sabía que era mejor que dejar que se quedara allí, especialmente si Barry se curaba más rápido que el hombre promedio. Su mano agarró la flecha, pero lo siguiente que supo, no estaba agarrando nada. El mismo humo rosado bailaba a través del aire, escapando entre sus dedos. Len no sabía qué pensar de eso, no ahora mismo, no cuando la meta todavía podía estar al acecho. Tomó a Barry en sus brazos y se forzó a ponerse de pie, arrastrándose por el camino oculto por las farolas rotas.

Una parte de Len había esperado que Barry fuera mucho más pesado, asumiendo que sus poderes tendrían que tener algún tipo de peso físico, pero era el apropiado ya que tenía el cuerpo de un corredor. Zigzagueó a través de la ciudad, tomando turnos a menudo, pero no realmente siguiendo una línea recta. Sus brazos comenzaron a tensarse después de pocas cuadras, pero el lugar estaba libre. No había nadie siguiéndolo. Si la meta lo hubiera perseguido cuando se marchó, entonces ya habría hecho un disparo. Len redujo la velocidad, respirando pesadamente. Tomó una calle vacía, las tiendas cerradas en frente, la farola parpadeante, antes de considerarla (relativamente) segura. Reajustando a Barry mientras se dirigía a la parada de autobús con un banco. Barry se removió en sus brazos, quejándose ligeramente.

—Escarlata –dijo Len, mirando al hombre. —Voy a bajarte, ¿Todo bien?

No esperó una respuesta, gentilmente tumbó a Barry en el banco. Flexionando sus brazos y estirándolos, sintiendo inmediatamente los calambres. La luz amarilla de la farola iluminaba el rostro de Barry, permitiéndole a Len ver lo suficientemente claro para examinarlo. Cuidadosamente retiró la máscara, con una gentil mano acunando su cabeza. El cabello despeinado de Barry se asomaba por cada ángulo y Len era incapaz de detenerse de peinar con sus dedos a través de los suaves y castaños mechones.

Barry se quejó de nuevo, con menos dolor esta vez, antes de que sus ojos empezaran a parpadear. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, mirando fijamente al vacío sobre ellos.

En lugar de estar de pie sobre Barry, Len tomó asiento junto a la cadera de Barry en la banca. Esto pareció asustar a Barry; sus manos se dispararon inmediatamente, agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Len, sus piernas pateando en alarma.

Len detuvo su reflejo para golpear el brazo de Barry y en su lugar colocó sus manos en los hombros de Barry, apretando suavemente.

—Hey, sólo soy yo –dijo. Barry parpadeó, con los ojos fijos en Len.

Len aspiró una respiración profunda, observando las pupilas de Barry ondulando. No podía ser un truco de las luces esta vez, simplemente no podía. Len observó aturdido mientras el negro de las pupilas de Barry se extendía en dos puntos hacia arriba y uno hacia abajo en un… ¿Un corazón?

— ¿Qué… demonios? –murmuró Len. Su mano se encontró la mejilla de Barry para presionar un pulgar bajo su ojo, moviéndose para inspeccionar más de cerca. Sólo unos segundos más antes de que las pupilas de Barry se ensancharan en su forma normal, antes de que el hombre parpadeara hacia él.

Len recordó cerrar su boca. Aclaró su garganta suavemente, agregando esto a su creciente lista de cosas extrañas que suceden en esta ciudad.

— ¿Estás bien, Escarlata? –preguntó con áspero.

Barry todavía lo observaba, con su respiración débil, aunque su mano se estaba aflojando en la camisa de Len. Estudiaba a Len, muy intensamente, agregó, y podría ser inquietante si Len no hubiera aprendido a mantenerse firme.

Len estaba acostumbrado a que las personas le dieran todo tipo de miradas—miradas de desdén, desprecio, miedo… ¿Pero esto? Esto era algo diferente. Esto era nuevo. Barry lo miraba con asombro, maravillado, como su alguien como Len no pudiera ser real. Len no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Esto era tan malditamente extraño, ¿Y por qué cosas como estas siempre le sucedían a él? Francamente, estaba lejos de ser justo—

—Eres tan hermoso –susurró Barry.

¿Por qué esto no le sucedía a Mick o Lisa? Parecía que el mundo se estaba riendo de—

Su mente gritó para detenerse, finalmente procesando las palabras de Barry.

Estuvo en silencio por un largo momento. Barry siguió estudiando su rostro como si hubiera estado ciego toda su vida y de repente tuviera el regalo de ver. Len no entendía. Odiaba no entender. Déjenlo para Barry Allen, un cerebrito extraordinario y perro faldero del DPCC, para patear a Len en el trasero cerca de diez veces.

—Sólo tenías una flecha en el pecho –finalmente dijo Len, porque, ¿Qué demonios se suponía debía decir después de _eso_?

Barry no parecía estar escuchando. Se sentó de pronto, sus rostros a unos centímetros de distancia. Len intentó automáticamente retroceder, pero se encontró atrapado por una mano detrás de su cuello.

—No puedo creerlo… después de todo este tiempo, debería haberlo sabido –murmuró Barry, con su otra mano soltando la camisa de Len para acariciar ligeramente su mejilla.

Len estaba aturdido. Desconcertado. Estupefacto. Prácticamente podía sentir el gigantesco signo de interrogación rebotando alrededor de su cerebro.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? –preguntó Len, pero su voz vaciló ligeramente y se odio a sí mismo por eso.

Los ojos de Barry eran grandes y honestos, con la emoción inundada profundamente dentro de ellos.

—Te amo –declaró Barry. Las palabras eran ruidosas en la calle tranquila, parecían rebotar en las paredes de ladrillo y en los frentes de las tiendas y en la cabeza de Len para romper cualquier última pizca de coherencia.

Algo no estaba bien.

Barry se inclinó más cerca de Len, con los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos—Len se dio cuenta en un inicio que Barry estaba tratando de _besarlo_. Una extraña sensación vibró en la boca del estómago de Len, antes de pisotearla y arrancarse del agarre de Barry.

Algo _definitivamente_ no estaba bien.

La gente normal no iba por ahí confesando su amor por Leonard Snart, especialmente no su súper poderoso némesis. Barry se veía un poco herido por el rechazo de Len, sus cejas juntas, sus pecaminosos ojos verdes implorando. Se levantó de la banca lentamente, ninguna señal de su daño anterior excepto por el ligero temblor en su paso.

—Lo siento, yo solo—te amo tanto –Barry trató de explicar, con las manos extendidas defensivamente, como si Len fuera una especie de animal asustadizo.

—Deja de decir eso –dijo Len, firme. Eso era una _mentira_ y los héroes no se suponía que mintieran, especialmente no Barry Allen de todas las personas.

— ¡Pero te amo!

Len presiono la palma de su mano contra su sien, tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que sabía estaba llegando, mientras paseaba por la acera. Esto era lo que pasaba cuando Len trataba de jugar al héroe. Simplemente no funcionaba para nadie.

Barry estaba claramente fuera de sí. Ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, por no mencionar lo que estaba _haciendo_. Los ojos de Len viajaron al emblema del Flash en el traje.

La flecha.

Era la flecha. Debió haberle hecho algo; el hecho de que no dejara huella en él y estallara en solo humo rosa eran banderas rojas.

—Barry –dijo, recordando de repente que era importante preguntar. Ignoró la manera en que Barry se alzó inmediatamente más recto, con su sonrisa estúpida destellando. — ¿Estás herido? ¿Sientes algún dolor?

Barry canturreó para sí mismo, su rostro resplandeciendo como si la atención de Len fuera todo lo que necesitara para vivir.

—No. Me siento bien. Incluso mejor porque estás aquí –Barry sonrió y se desplazó hacia delante, pegándose al brazo de Len.

— ¡Hey! –Len ladró, tratando de sacudirse al hombre de su brazo, pero Barry solo se reía y apretaba su agarre como un pulpo.

Esto era malo. Muy malo.

Barry todavía estaba en típico traje de Flash, actuando completamente como no-Flash, abrazando a Leonard Snart de toda la gente en una parte peligrosa de la ciudad. Len se maldijo. Escaneo la calle antes de empujar a ambos al callejón detrás de la parada del autobús.

Se apartó del agarre de Barry y lo presiono contra la pared.

—Barry, escúchame –dijo Len, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Barry rió tontamente, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Prácticamente orgulloso bajo la atención directa.

—Estoy escuchando –casi cantó, pero era un maldito mentiroso.

Len continúo de todos modos, necesitando decir lo que necesitaba ser dicho.

—Algo sucedió allá atrás. Creo que los poderes de la meta—

Sintió los dedos de Barry moviéndose juguetonamente en el estómago de Len, provocándole temblar un poco. Tomó la muñeca de Barry y la colocó sobre la cabeza del hombre.

—Como estaba diciendo, necesitamos averiguar qué había en esas flechas, o que tipo de poderes…

Barry estaba usando su otra mano para tratar de tocar la cara de Len antes de que él tuviera ambas muñecas clavadas encima de él.

— ¡Barry! –rugió, su paciencia cada vez más débil. — ¿Me estás escuchando? No voy a dejar que esta sea la razón por la que gano. Así que vas a sentarte y callarte mientras rastreo a tu equipo—

—Eres tan sexy cuando estás enojado –casi gimió.

—Y entonces ellos van a arreglarte para que podamos volver a la normalidad –Len estaba prácticamente nariz con nariz cuando terminó. Podía ver rastros de color avellana en los ojos de Barry. — ¿Entiendes?

Estaban tan cerca que Len podía sentir los ligeros jadeos de Barry. Trataba de no darse cuenta de lo suave que parecían los labios de Barry. Eran sólo labios. Simplemente los labios normales que pertenecían a un superhéroe terriblemente bocón que no dejaba de mirar a Len como un todo-lo-que-puedas-comer buffet. Sus ojos eran increíblemente oscuros, con los parpados medio cerrados, todavía desafiando a Len, y, oh, esa mirada era peligrosa. Antes de que Len pudiera alejarse, Barry inclinó la babilla para cerrar la brecha entre ellos, y sus labios se unieron.

Algo se disparó en la espina dorsal de Len, algo que se sentía sospechosamente como electricidad, y—mierda, Len tenía razón. Los labios de Barry eran tan, tan suaves. La presión de sus labios era indecisa al principio, midiendo la reacción del otro. Era nuevo, extraño, explorador, asombroso, adictivo… Los labios de Barry se separaron en un ligero jadeo mientras que Len mordía su labio inferior antes de que él lo reconfortara con su lengua. Los labios de Barry se abrieron más completamente, sus respiraciones compartidas, calientes. Len aceleró entonces, incapaz de continuar con el ritmo tortuoso. Lo necesitaba más rápido, más duro. Se presionó contra Barry, soltando las muñecas de Barry para colocar una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cuello. Sostuvo el rostro de Barry mientras cambiaba el ángulo, así podía saborear aún más profundo, con su lengua acariciando la de Barry, ganando el más delicioso gemido y—mierda.

Len retrocedió abruptamente, ambos jadeando con dificultad, un delgado hilo de saliva unía sus labios. Antes de que Len pudiera pensar en algo que decir, Barry se inclinó hacia delante para con su lengua lamer el labio inferior de Len, rompiendo el hilo. Una punzada aguda de excitación se disparó en el cuerpo de Len, pero se centró en retener a Barry por los hombros. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, con un Len confundido y un Barry ansioso por él para continuar… pero esto no estaba bien.

Lo que sea que lo golpeo, estaba afectando a Barry y él no estaba en sí ahora mismo. El Barry Allen normal preferiría congelarse hasta morir que besarlo. Este Barry Allen, sin embargo, era ingenuo y prácticamente borracho de amor. Len podría ser un criminal, pero tenía moral, y no iba a tomar ventaja de la situación.

—No podemos hacer esto –Len gruñó, pero no estaba seguro si estaba tratando de convencer a Barry o así mismo. Tal vez a ambos.

— ¿Por qué no? –Barry hizo un puchero, y habría sido divertido si sus labios no hubieran sido tan rojos y mordibles, ligeramente húmedos. Len forzó sus ojos a subir.

No podía pensar en este momento, no en ese callejón sucio y por supuesto no con Barry mirándolo _así_ , tan descarado. Necesitaba mirar todas sus opciones, pensar en cada escenario.

—Vamos –dijo Len. —Tengo una casa segura a unas pocas cuadras.

X

Era extraño tener a Barry—el _Flash_ —en un lugar que Len usaba para esconderse después de sus escapadas criminales. El paseo sólo tardaba diez minutos, pero no importaba, Barry literalmente no podía mantener las manos lejos de Len todo el camino. Tuvo que esquivar cinco besos, todos aterrizando en algún lugar de su cuerpo como el cuello y mandíbula, e incluso la clavícula. El aire frío le había hecho algo de bien, haciendo su mente más clara y su fuerza de voluntad más fuerte.

Sin embargo, Len no era completamente inmune a los toques de Barry; después de todo, solamente era un hombre. No era idiota, o ciego. Sabía que Len era atractivo por derecho propio. No importaba, su cerebro gobernaba sobre su deseo y sabía que ese no era el momento o lugar para ceder a su lujuria.

Len luchaba para abrir la puerta. Era una tarea aparentemente imposible cuando Barry estaba decidido a mantener sus dos manos entrelazadas con las suyas.

— ¡Barry, tienes una mano! –gruñó de nuevo—sí, _de nuevo_ , porque Barry era insoportable. — ¡No ambas!

Barry hizo un ruido de pérdida mientras soltaba una de las manos de Len para que pudiera usarla para abrir la puerta. El hecho de que Len dejara que Barry sostenga una de sus manos era una hazaña increíble según él; Barry debía estar honrado, el bastardo desagradecido.

El aire estaba rancio dentro del apartamento, aunque era de esperar porque habían pasado semanas desde que Len había estado ahí por última vez. Hizo todo en tres pasos para cerrar la puerta antes de que sus manos fueran tomadas de nuevo.

Len miro a Barry, sus dedos temblaron hacia su arma fría.

Barry hizo un puchero y lo miró con sus ojos grandes de ciervo.

—Te amo tanto, quiero estar cerca de ti –trató de defenderse.

—Tienes que dejar de decir eso –Len refunfuñó. Arrastró a ambos al centro de la habitación, sus manos se sentían demasiado calientes que se sacudió a Barry, aunque ahora su pecho se sentía demasiado frío. —Te voy a arreglar, y luego ambos podremos olvidar lo que paso.

—No puedes besarme así y esperar que lo olvide –entonces Barry suspiró soñadoramente, como si estuviera repitiendo los acontecimientos del callejón. Len trataba de actuar como si no estuviera haciendo lo mismo.

—Eso fue un error –dijo Len. Un maravilloso, alucinante, perfecto error. —No volverá a suceder.

Barry tuvo el valor de sonreír y decir: —Mentiroso.

—Eres exasperante, Barry –dijo Len, rechinando los dientes. —Tengo la mitad de la mente en estrangularte y terminar con esto.

La sonrisa de Barry se volvió lobuna.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, somos novios, después de todo.

Len no _explotó_ , simplemente no podría decidir entre gritarle a Barry o reírse de los ridícula que era la situación.

—Barry, no sabes lo que estás diciendo ahora, así que te voy a ignorar.

La cara de Barry cayó. Buscó por Len de nuevo, pero Len camino alrededor de la habitación.

No podría abandonar a Barry y dejarlo en alguna parte para que otro criminal, menos tolerante, lo recogiera. El Flash en manos equivocadas podía destruir la ciudad que Len tanto amaba.

Sin embargo, no podía negar la tentación de interminables posibilidades de robo, los crímenes perfectos que esperaban si Len podía convencer a Barry de robar, de _robar_ para él.

Esa idea fue rápidamente lanzada por la ventana en disgusto. Barry seguía siendo un héroe de corazón, no importaba cual fuera su interés número uno ahora mismo (Len), y Len no pensaba que iba a ser todo gratificante de tener éxito con un robo si el Flash no podía si quiera molestarse en detenerlo. Después de todo, a Len le gustaban el desafío, y sin desafío no había emoción. Y aunque Len estaba acostumbrado a hace lo que quisiera, sabía que se aburriría y cansaría sin alguien ahí para dar lo mejor.

—Tu sistema de comunicación –empezó Len. — ¿Todavía funciona?

—No –dijo Barry, presionando ligeramente contra su emblema destruido. —Tiene cortocircuito.

—Dame tu teléfono, entonces –ordenó Len, pero Barry sólo parpadeo hacía él. —Teléfono, Barry.

—No llevo mi teléfono conmigo –dijo, divertido. — ¿Dónde lo pondría?

Len sintió sus ojos deslizarse por el cuerpo de Barry, teniendo en cuenta el traje ajustado a la piel antes de cerrar los ojos brevemente y aclararse. — ¿Recuerdas el número de tu equipo?

—Sí, el de Cisco –dijo. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia el teléfono que Len le ofrecía. — ¿Quieres que yo…? Oh, vale.

Rápidamente programo el número de teléfono—era uno desechable, así que Len no estaba preocupado—antes de presionar el móvil de nuevo en las manos de Len. Dejó que sus dedos lo rosaran sin sutileza.

 **Para Cisco:**

 **Tengo a tu velocista. Está bien, pero un meta lo golpeó. Voy para allá. Arréglalo. O sino.**

– **Cold.**

Hubo una respuesta inmediata.

 **De Cisco:**

 **¡Tráelo AHORA!**

 **De Cisco:**

 **Quiero decir, por favor…**

Len volvió a meter el celular en el bolsillo, mirando a Barry con cuidado.

— ¿Estás bien para correr? –preguntó. —Vamos a ir Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

Barry sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! –lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Len, acariciándolo un largo momento antes de que el mundo a su alrededor se hiciera borroso.

Len se encontró parpadeando entre paredes demasiado blancas. Su estómago se revolvió con náuseas y tragó denso. Nunca se iba a acostumbrar a eso.

— ¡Barry!

Len se giró para encontrar a una mujer, la Dra. Snow, seguida por Cisco. La Dra. Snow se detuvo abruptamente, su cara palideció al ver a Len. Comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que la _había_ secuestrado, pero en realidad no iba a hacerle daño. Sólo la necesitaba por ventaja. Por supuesto, ella nunca podría saber eso.

— ¡Hey, chicos! –saludó Barry felizmente, todavía envuelto alrededor de Len. Len simplemente permaneció allí, mirando fijamente a la par, mientras Barry pasaba su nariz bajo su mandíbula.

—Barry, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó la Dra. Snow. Sus ojos parpadeando entre Barry y Len. Barry la ignoró a favor de acariciar el cuello de Len.

—Qué… –Cisco tragó, dirigiéndose a Len ahora, escondiéndose detrás de su Tablet. — ¿Qué está mal con él?

—Sus signos vitales se dispararon durante un minuto completo –dijo la Dra. Snow en voz baja, con sus dedos temblando como si quisiera alcanzar el extintor y amenazar a Len con eso.

—No me soltado por casi una hora –dijo Len, concentrando su acero en Cisco, que se contrajo considerablemente.

—Porque te amo –dijo Barry a su lado, con sus dientes destellantes mientras sonreía. Tratando de besar a Len de nuevo—Dios, ¿Por séptima vez?

Len puso una mano en el pecho de Barry y retrocedió para separarlos. No iba a llegar a ninguna parte si Barry no podía controlarse. Sin embargo, Barry hizo un ruido ante la pérdida. Len lo mantuvo a raya, pero Barry siguió intentándolo de todos modos, con las manos extendidas como un niño que busca su juguete favorito.

Los ojos de la Dra. Snow y Cisco se ampliaron.

— ¿A-Amor? –la Dra. Snow casi se ahogó, con el horror inundando su rostro. —Barry, ¿Sabes quién es, verdad?

Barry se rió.

—Por supuesto. ¡Mi novio!

— ¡No soy tu novio! –dijo Len al mismo tiempo que Cisco y la Dra. Snow decían: — ¡No es tu novio!

—Pero yo lo amo –Barry suspiró felizmente, todavía buscando a Len. —y él me ama.

—No te amo –dijo Len al mismo tiempo que Cisco y la Dra. Snow decían: — ¡Él no te ama!

Barry agarró la mano en su pecho y juguetonamente mordió el dedo índice de Len. Len hizo un ruido con la nariz.

—Escarlata, estás siendo un poco molesto –suspiró Len. Cansado de alcanzar y titubear, Len giró alrededor de Barry y lo sostuvo contra su pecho. Al menos de esta manera Barry no podría tratar de besarlo.

Barry dejó caer su cabeza hacia el hombro de Len y canturreo, completamente encantado.

—Ves, me amas –dijo Barry, acariciando la mandíbula de Len.

Len puso los ojos de blanco y se conformó con un ceño fruncido.

— ¿Están viendo esto? –preguntó Len incrédulo. La Dra. Snow tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que Cisco, por primera vez, perdió sus palabras.

— ¿Qué pasó ahí afuera? –preguntó la Dra. Snow. —Perdimos la comunicación con él.

—La meta-humana –dijo Len. —Sus flechas desaparecieron en un humo rosa. Una golpeó a Barry.

— ¿Humo rosa? –preguntó Cisco, y Len asintió. —Interesante…

La Dra. Snow alzó una mano, con las cejas fruncidas.

—Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que _golpeó_ a Barry? ¿Por qué no está herido?

—Se me escapó de las manos –dijo Barry casualmente, balanceándose en los brazos de Len en una canción silenciosa. Con los ojos de todos estaban en él ahora.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que se te 'escapó'? –La Dra. Snow presionó. Parecía frustrada por la indiferencia de Barry. Genial, eso hacía dos de ellos.

Barry levantó los hombros y los soltó en un gran encogimiento de hombros.

—Traté de agarrarla para detenerla, pero mi mano la atravesó.

Cisco estaba profundamente concentrado mientras buscaba a través de su tableta y la Dra. Snow se acercaba a Barry.

—Barry, voy a hacerte unas pruebas, ¿Vale?

Barry seguía tarareando para sí mismo, disfrutando abiertamente de los brazos de Len. La Dra. Snow intercambiaron miradas, sus ojos más fríos que los de Len, y después de un asentimiento, Len libero a Barry.

Barry se congeló antes de girarse bruscamente, absoluta traición escrita en su rostro.

—Bueno, supongo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho –empezó Len, viendo cada vez más y más horror en la cara de Barry.

—No puedes—no me estás… _dejando_ , ¿Verdad? –preguntó Barry, casi gimiendo. Sus ojos estaban desesperados, suplicantes.

— ¿Qué esperabas que haga? –preguntó Leonard con seriedad, arqueando la ceja. Seguramente el hombre no esperaba que Len se quedara a su lado para siempre. La idea era ridícula por muchas razones.

— ¿Quedarte a mi lado para siempre? –sugirió Barry, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Len lo miró fijamente, pero Barry siguió pareciendo esperanzado.

¡Mierda, era en serio!

—Lo siento, Flash –dijo, con la boca torciéndose en diversión. Volvió su atención a Cisco y la Dra. Snow. —Déjenme saber si necesito un nuevo superhéroe para luchar –dijo con un gesto evasivo antes de girarse.

— ¡Bebé, espera! –lloró Barry, pero Le continuó caminando. Era sólo su maldita suerte que su vida se convirtiera en una especie de telenovela. Apenas había llegado a la salida del Cortex, un pie apenas pasando el umbral, antes de oír un pequeño golpe detrás de él.

— ¡Barry! –jadeó la Dra- Snow. — ¡Oh Dios mío!

Len se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a Barry balanceándose sobre sus rodillas, con la mano apretando su corazón antes de caer al suelo.

X

Len se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto dormir a Barry antes.

Se veía tan joven, tan inocente, sin rastro de dolor o preocupación que venía con ser un superhéroe a tiempo completo.

Sin embargo, con Barry acostando en la cama médica conectado a una diez maquinas diferentes, Len no podía dejar de sentir que esto era su culpa. Debería haberse quedado con él, verlo a través, no haberlo dejado atrás; después de todo, era su culpa que Barry hubiera sido golpeado en primer lugar. Si no hubiera sido tan obstinado…

La Dra. Snow regresó a la habitación llevando más suministros médicos con Cisco en su tableta detrás de ella, aunque ella no se quedaba a charlar. Revisaba los monitores de Barry y ajustaba la bolsa de suero antes de salir sin decir una palabra o incluso una mirada en dirección a Len.

—No puedo dejar de notar que estás mucho más cálido hacía mí que Snow –dijo Len en tono de conversación.

—Uno de nosotros tiene que serlo –murmuró Cisco. —Además, Barry siempre creyó que hay algo bueno en ti –no parecía que quisiera elaborar más sobre eso, así que Len lo dejó.

— ¿Alguna noticia? –preguntó Len en su lugar.

—Creo que lo hemos averiguado –giró la pantalla de la Tablet a Len, mostrándole lo que Len asumía que era un acercamiento a las células de Barry. —Esto está en su cerebro –dijo Cisco, haciendo un gesto a la derecha de la pantalla, y después gesticulando a la izquierda. —y esto en su corazón.

—Vale, ¿Y? –preguntó Len, mirando lotes de círculos.

Cisco se mostró incrédulo antes de enseñar su expresión.

—Mira aquí –señalo los grupos de células. —Tiene cantidades insanas de dopamina y serotonina en su cerebro. Esas sustancias químicas son conocidas por estar presentes cuando alguien está profundamente enamorado. Más cuando todavía están en la etapa de luna de miel.

—Y tú crees que por eso es que él es tan… -Len no podía encontrar una palabra agradable para usar, pero Cisco entendió de todas formas.

—Es como si estuviera drogado, si eso tiene sentido. Cree que está enamorado de ti.

—Vale –dijo Len, asintiendo. Eso ya lo sabía. — ¿Y por qué se desmayó?

Cisco se centró en su tableta de nuevo, pasando a través de algunas fuentes de imágenes antes de parar en un escaneo de cuerpo completo.

—Averigüe esto: resulta que es la adrenalina. Pensó que iba a perderte—la única persona que _amaba_ y por la que vivía—y su instinto entró en picada e hizo que su corazón enloqueciera. Eso, además del cóctel de sustancias químicas que tiene en su cerebro sobrecargó su corazón y tuvo un mini ataque al corazón.

Len estuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estás diciendo que puede morir de un corazón roto?

—Técnicamente, no es un corazón roto, pero... sí, básicamente –Cisco miró hacía Barry, con ojos tristes.

Len estaba enojado de repente, la realidad y la gravedad de la situación se asentaban.

—Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –demandó Len. — ¡No pedí que se enamorara de mí!

— ¡Él tampoco lo hizo! –gritó Cisco, pero retrocedió un paso cuando Len se alzó sobre él.

Len hizo todo lo posible para calmarse. Sabía que no era culpa de nadie, más que de la meta. Lo _sabía_ , pero quería a alguien para culpar, aquí y ahora. Se tomó unos momentos antes de que Len se pasara una mano por la cara y retrocediera.

— ¿Qué pasara ahora?

—Directo al grano.

—Caitlin y yo tendremos que hacer pruebas y ver si podemos contrarrestar las sustancias químicas manteniendo un equilibrio normal, pero mientras tanto… –Cisco se aclaró la garganta. —Lo necesitamos—su corazón—a gusto. Esperamos que el hechizo o lo que sea se desgaste en unos pocos días, o al menos sea menos intenso, pero hasta entonces, sólo necesitas, um, sopórtalo.

— ¿Y si no quiero que me siga cada segundo de mi día? –la idea era menos que desagradable.

Los ojos de Cisco se entrecerraron.

—Él te salvo la vida, Cold. Lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarnos a salvar la suya.

Len frunció el ceño, sabiendo que tenía razón, por supuesto, Len no iba a sólo irse, pero tenía que dar batalla para el espectáculo. Barry le había salvado la vida después de todo, y Len se la debía.

—Está bien –él quería terminar con esto: se sentía como si esta noche iba a durar para siempre.

Cisco parecía complacido con la cooperación de Len.

—Voy a hacer una especie de monitor de ritmo cardíaco portátil para que podamos mantener un ojo en él, incluso cuando no éste en Laboratorio S.T.A.R –ya estaba garabateando un prototipo.

Len miró de nuevo a Barry, suspirando profundamente. Al menos quería estar seguro de en qué se estaba metiendo, poniendo un candado en su inevitable destino.

—Así que hasta que encuentres una cura, básicamente estamos atascados juntos…

—Sep –dijo Cisco, resaltando la 'p'.

Len podría preguntar qué hizo para merecer esto, pero en realidad, ¿Qué no había hecho?

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Así que, ¡Otro ColdFlash! Sí—no me arrepiento.

Haber terminado una traducción me deja con un vacío, y como soy una persona que le gusta tener proyectos empece con esta maravilla. Espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como sinplicity en Ao3.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras Barry se recuperaba en Laboratorios S.T.A.R, Len había puesto sus asuntos en orden para asegurarse que su nuevo… _compromiso_ fuera actualmente el último.

Lo que quería decir que Lisa y Mick ya no estaban permitidos en su apartamento oír el momento. No hicieron demasiadas preguntas—Lisa se sintió decepcionada de no poder robar más de su refrigerador y a Mick no le importó, siempre y cuando Len no hiciera un trabajo divertido sin él. Además, estaban acostumbrados a que Len abandonara el mapa así que no estaban demasiado preocupados, especialmente si no era permanente. O eso esperaba Len.

También hizo aparente que no iba a renunciar a su rutina normal de cosas, a pesar del incesante sermón de Cisco y las molestas reglas que no honestamente no creía iba a seguir, como asegurarse de que Barry comiera un mínimo de cinco mil calorías al día, beber suficiente agua, evitar situaciones muy estresantes, entre otras mierdas que Cisco se tomó el tiempo para escribir cuidadosamente en papel. Len ya había olvidado en cuál bolsillo lo metió.

A pesar de su reciente diagnóstico, Barry seguía siendo un adulto que podía cuidar de sí mismo.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

X

Len descubrió que era muy difícil, en realidad, porque Barry era una jodida molestia y no parecía poseer la capacidad de sentarse quieto. Len había estado intentado—'intentar' siendo la palabra clave aquí—cocinar una cena decente de espaguetis. Sin embargo, era casi imposible cuando la manga de su camisa estaba siendo de esa manera y eso, francamente, no podía soportarlo más.

— ¡Barry! –gruñó Len, y Barry dejo de retorcerse en la silla de la cocina antes de reanudar sus intentos de tocar a Len. Len suavemente colocó el cuchillo en la tabla de cortar, con miedo de usarlo para amenazar a su acompañante. Intentó mantener el nivel de su voz. —¿ _Por qué_ eres tan toquetón?

Barry se encogió de hombros, luciendo nervioso, con la mano retrocediendo en la encimera entre ellos. Titubeando con el reloj que Cisco había hecho para él con la constante exhibición de su ritmo cardiaco. Su boca se abrió y cerró unas cuantas veces, sin saber cómo empezar.

—Te amo y ni siquiera me prestas atención –respondió en voz baja.

—Tú no me amas—

— ¡Lo hago!

—Y además, ¿De qué estás hablando? No te he dejado en todo el día.

Era verdad. Desde el segundo en que Barry había despertado en Laboratorios STAR, Len había estado a su lado. Dejó que Barry lo abrazara con alegría cuando Cisco explicó su situación de compartir habitación, apretando a Len y riendo tontamente, demasiado alto para escuchar la explicación de Cisco sobre su situación. Len observaba desde la esquina de la habitación mientras la Dra. Snow hacía sus pruebas, que tardaron prácticamente toda la tarde. Luego había conducido a su apartamento en su motocicleta, con las manos de Barry rozando bajo la chaqueta de cuero de Len y la cara acurrucada contra su espalda. Dejó que Barry jalara de su brazo mientras exploraba el apartamento, casi horrorizado por el dormitorio de invitados, como si fuera una habitación que venia del infierno y que dormir solo, con Len a pocos metros, era un destino peor que la muerte.

Incluso ahora, cocinando la cena para Barry, Len no se había ido. Len no cocinaba para _nadie_. Podría fácilmente haber dejado a Barry para alimentarse por sí mismo con la despensa a su disposición, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, Barry seguía dándole a Len esa mirada de cachorro como si no fuera suficiente.

—Esto es la primera cosa que me has dicho desde que desperté –continuó Barry, mirando con tristeza la encimera. Len iba a objetar, pero encontró que eso era verdad. No tenía exactamente mucho que decir, considerando que toda esta cosa fue forzada a él y no era exactamente por lo que había firmado. Era extraño ya de por sí porque Len nunca pensó ni en un millón de años que tendría a un policía _y_ su némesis compartiendo habitación con él, por no hablar del amor ciego unilateral. Sin embargo, eso no era una excusa.

Lo siento –dijo Len, porque realmente no se había dado cuenta. Sus ojos se encontrar de nuevo, Barry parecía sorprendido como si esta fuera la primera vez que él escuchaba una disculpa venir de la boca de Len. Eso probablemente era verdad. Arruinó el momento preguntando: — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Barry hizo pucheros, mirando la mesa para que sus pestañas abanicaran delicadamente sobre sus mejillas.

—Tu cariño estaría bien.

—No estamos saliendo, Barry, ¿Recuerdas?

Dolor atravesó el rostro de Barry, su monitor sonando en señal de advertencia. Len rápidamente tomó la mano de Barry y observó su ritmo cardíaco disminuir. (—El afecto físico parece bajarlo –había dicho Cisco.)

Miró de vuelta a Barry que sonreía tontamente. Len puso los ojos en blanco y lo soltó.

—Tú me amas –Barry exhaló.

—Yo—

Len parpadeó y se encontró presionado contra la nevera con Barry envuelto alrededor de él. El joven soltó un feliz suspiro mientras se apartaba para mirar el rostro de Len, confundido por el ceño fruncido que encontró allí.

— ¿Qué? –Barry tenía el descaro de preguntar.

Len hizo que se giraran y presiono a Barry contra la nevera en su lugar, un gruñido retumbando profundamente en su pecho.

—Juega bien, o sacaré mi arma fría y veremos cuán lejos quieres presionarme.

Sus amenazas estaban vacías, por supuesto, pero es muy jodidamente satisfactorio ver que los ojos se Barry se ensanchaban. Len retrocedió y volvió su atención a la tabla de cortar. Escuchó a Barry arrastrando los pies detrás de él, su respiración entrecortada regresando a la normalidad, mientras que los vegetales eran agregados al sartén. Estaba casi silencioso mientras Len cocinaba, lo que encontraba refrescante. Sin embargo, Barry seguía haciendo esos suspiros como si quisiera decir algo, sólo para abortar en el último segundo. Daba vueltas por la cocina en su lugar, mirando a Len por su atención, pero Len estaba completamente concentrado en terminar la pasta.

—Se ve bien –dijo Barry lentamente, con cautela, como si estuviera midiendo la reacción de Len. Cuando Len hizo un sonido de aprobación como respuesta, Barry se relajó. —Tú también te ves lo suficientemente bien para comer –agregó sin vergüenza.

Len no pudo evitar resoplar y una pequeña sonrisa, pero eso era todo. Barry hizo un ruido insatisfecho.

Él de repente estaba a un lado de Len, presionando sus brazos juntos mientras miraban la estufa.

—El amor de mi vida sabe cocinar –dijo, prácticamente desmayándose. Se giró para presionar un beso en el rostro de Len, pero Len los evitó después de los primeros dos.

—Puedes ser útil y poner los platos—

Hubo un tintineo detrás de él, y cuando Len se dio la vuelta vio los platos y los cubiertos ordenados cuidadosamente. Len levantó una ceja a Barry, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

—Lo que sea para mi amor –dijo. Len rodó los ojos y apagó el fuego de la sartén antes de llevarla a la mesa del comedor.

—Tienes que dejar de llamarme así –dijo Len, sirviendo pasta en los platos. —Len está bien.

—Len –repitió Barry con cuidado, como si el nombre de Len fuera algo sagrado. Sus labios se dibujaron en una sonrisa satisfecha. —Te amo, Len.

Comieron con la televisión mostrando un programa que a Barry parecía gustarle. Él trataba de verlo, pero encontraba que su mirada se dirigía hacia Barry a pesar de sus intentos de mantenerlos en la pantalla. El chico comía como un animal, sorbiendo sus fideos dentro de su boca y salpicando la salsa por todas partes. Len quería regañarlo, pero perdía el hilo de pensamiento mientras miraba como las mejillas de Barry se ahuecaban mientras succionaba los fideos, su lengua rosada saliendo para atrapar la salsa rebelde y…

Los ojos de Barry fueron hacia Len, mirándolo con una mirada burlona. Len regresó a su comida, pero no sin perderse la sonrisa de Barry.

—Len… –comenzó coquetamente.

—Eres un cerdo –dijo Len, y Barry se rió.

Terminaron de comer la cena después de que Barry fue por un segundo y tercer plato, y Len tuvo a Barry lavando los platos porque Len había sido quien cocino y no toleraba la pereza.

Por supuesto, Barry terminó la tarea en aproximadamente diez minuto antes de que sus manos—todavía húmedas—estuvieran tirando de la manga de la camisa de Len.

—Quiero hacer algo divertido.

Len miró la mano hasta que Barry suspiró exasperado y lo soltó. Satisfecho, Len se dirigió a su estante de libros junto al televisor.

—Siéntete libre de hacerlo –dijo Len, sacando un grueso libro del estante. —Yo, por otro lado, voy a leer este libro hasta que sea mi hora de mi ronda nocturna.

Barry frunció el ceño ante el libro como si tratara de aniquilarlo con su mente.

—Quise decir que quiero hacer algo _juntos_. Algo divertido, y _no_ aburrido –explicó mientras Len se sentaba en el sofá.

—Leer es divertido –dijo Len. Arqueó una ceja. —Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

En una ráfaga de viento, el libro desapareció de las manos de Len para reaparecer en las de Barry, las páginas se pusieron borrosas delante de él. Barry cerró el libro y se lo devolvió antes de que Len se diera cuenta de lo que sucedió—demonios, incluso antes de que su ceja regresara a posición normal.

—El narrador lo hizo. Tiene un Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo, el cual no descubres hasta el final –Barry brilló después de terminar, como si mereciera un premio por arruinar el estado de animo de Len y posiblemente su vida entera.

—Frustrar mis robos es una cosa, Barry –comenzó Len, aterradoramente calmado. Tomó el libro y lo colocó suavemente sobre la mesa. — ¿Pero arruinar los libros que he esperado meses para leer? Esto es personal.

Barry palideció considerablemente cuando los ojos de Len se clavaron en los suyos.

—Yo—um… ¿Perdón?

La parte irracional de su mente quería agarrar su arma fría y congelar una o dos extremidades, pero la parte más grande y racional le estaba diciendo que tenía que dejarlo ir. Pero Len no podía simplemente hacer _nada_ , así que ordenó.

—Ve y siéntate en el rincón.

La boca de Barry se abrió y cerró un par de veces.

— ¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Me estás castigando? ¿Qué tengo—doce? –Barry parecía indignado. Sus ojos todavía cautelosos, como si pensara que Len estaba bromeando.

Len no estaba bromeando.

—No me hagas decirlo de nuevo –gruñó. Barry chilló antes de correr hacia la esquina más alejada cerca de la puerta. Len soltó una respiración entrecortada antes de alcanzar su libro. Bien podría tratar de disfrutarlo.

Len sólo pasó unas veinte páginas antes de que Barry empezara a agitarse en la esquina.

—Len, ¿Puedo levantarme ahora?

—No.

— ¿Por favorcito?

—Nope.

Len terminó la página cuarenta y dos antes de que Barry comenzara a lloriquear otra vez.

— _L-e-e-e-e-e-e-en_ –alargó, como si se supusiera que el nombre de Len tomara cinco segundos para decir.

—B-a-a-a-a-a-arry –Len hizo eco. Sonrió por el resoplido que recibió a cambio.

— ¿Puedo por favor compensarlo?

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso exactamente? –resopló.

Barry lo miró por encima de su hombro, con los ojos oscuros.

—Puedo arrodillarme, mientras lees, y chupar tu—

— ¡Detente! –Len se recuperó rápidamente de casi dejar caer su libro. Sacudió la cabeza, componiéndose. —Ni siquiera termines esa oración.

Barry parecía decepcionado, pero continuó ofreciendo.

— ¿Masaje de espalda?

—No.

—Puedo… um… ¿Hacerte galletas?

Len no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

— ¿El Velocista Escarlata sabe cómo hornear?

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Len –sonrió. Tomo la falta de desacuerdo de Len como permiso y tambaleó hacia la cocina. Len regresó a su libro mientras Barry comenzaba a buscar en la despensa y los gabinetes por ingrediente y tazones. Las galletas no eran una mala oferta.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Barry se arrojó al sofá, forzando a Len a inclinarse levemente a medida que el cojín se hundía. Miró a Barry por dos segundos hasta que notó la harina que cruzaba su mejilla. Antes de que Len pudiera detenerse, deslizó su pulgar sobre la mejilla del otro hombre, observando cómo el contacto dejaba un rubor rosado a su paso.

Barry lo estaba mirando con esos ojos otra vez, tan llenó de asombro, y Len tuvo que regresar a su libro. Las palabras no tenían sentido mientras las leía; creía que había leído el mismo párrafo tres veces. Su cara estaba caliente, casi como si pudiera sentir la intensa mirada de Barry fija en él.

Una mano tentativa se deslizó por el brazo de Len antes de que Barry se acercara para envolver sus brazos alrededor de los de Len, suavemente, no tan apretado como solía serlo.

Y Len pensó que eso estaba bien, era seguro. Era inocente. Así que dejo que Barry se aferrara a él, hasta que el momento llego muy pronto y Barry tuvo que retirar las galletas del horno.

Barry sostuvo una galleta caliente para que Len tomara un bocado, y Len aprendió que el Velocista Escarlata podía, en efecto, hornear.

X

Len había estado esperando su ronda nocturna.

Era un momento que podía usar para juntar sus pensamientos, reflexionar sobre los eventos, o incluso simplemente enfocarse en el camino si no quería pensar.

Realmente no había pensado en traer a Barry con él, insistiendo en que volvería en menos de una hora, pero el monitos había emitido una advertencia, y Len no tenía otra opción. Se aseguró de mandarle un mensaje a Cisco diciéndole que iban a correr por si el ritmo de Barry pareciera anormal.

No era tan malo como Len pensó que sería. Barry parecía estar divirtiéndose por primera vez (sin sus manos sobre Len). Len estaba usando su ruta norma, una que realmente le gustaba debido a su paisaje y la falta de vida de ciudad. Aquí, nunca tendría que preocuparse de que alguien llamara a la policía o le disparara.

Barry también parecía apreciar la falta de civiles. Podía usar sus poderes al aire libre, yendo y viniendo entre Len y alguna distancia delante de ellos. De esta manera, Len podía correr a su ritmo mientras que Len podía correr al suyo.

—Me encanta correr –jadeó Barry felizmente mientras se ponía al mismo ritmo que Len. Sus ojos eran excepcionalmente más brillantes, y se portaba con más orgullo.

—No serías el Flash si no lo hicieras –Len resopló.

Una extraña expresión titiló en la cara de Barry, pero se fue antes de que Len pudiera cuestionarla.

Fue silencioso en su camino a casa. Barry tomó un pequeño desvío dentro de un campo cerca de un cuarto de milla a la izquierda de Len, pero Len continuó su ruta, viendo como Barry relampagueaba y zigzagueaba por los campos y arbustos. Regresó al lado de Len, sosteniendo un ramo de margaritas, algunos pétalos perdidos en la velocidad.

—Hermosas flores para mi hermosa flor –dijo Barry, sonriendo.

La total ridiculez y cursilería de esa afirmación dejaron a Len divertido.

—No voy a correr con eso en mi mano.

Barry contemplo esto por un segundo. Sus manos se desdibujaron por unos segundos antes de ofrecer las margaritas otra vez, esta vez entrelazadas en una corona. Lo aseguró sobre la cabeza de Len y se veía tan feliz que Len no pudo encontrar nada para quejarse.

X

Len se duchó después de que Barry lo hiciera, y una vez que salió del baño, encontró al otro hombre en el teléfono luciendo increíblemente estresado. Los ojos de Len se posaron en el reloj de Barry. Era de color amarillo pálido, no era rojo de advertencia, pero tampoco era verde normal.

—Lo sé, Joe, lo siento –dijo Barry, sus dedos rascando a través de su cabello. —Pensé que Cisco te lo había dicho—está bien… está bien… lo sé…

Len rodeó la encimera de la cocina y se ocupó en conseguir un vaso de agua mientras Barry continuaba discutiendo con su padre adoptivo.

—Joe—te lo prometo, estoy bien. ¿Te lo explicaré más tarde? –suspiró profundamente, asintiendo para sí mismo. —Vale. Cuando vuelvas, entonces. Lo siento de nuevo…Vale. Lo siento. Adiós.

Colgó y arrojó su teléfono sobre la mesa antes de gemir dentro de sus manos.

— ¿Qué paso? –preguntó Len ligeramente. Le dio a Barry un vaso de agua y lo hizo beber un poro antes de contestar.

—Ese era Joe –dijo Barry después de colocar el vaso en la mesita. Suspiró de nuevo, con los labios fruncidos. —Cisco le dijo acerca del meta, y por supuesto, está un poco más que molesto por no haberle llamado para decírselo yo mismo.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Barry se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada, en una triste sacudida.

—Si se entera de ti y de mí… –se calló, como si no pudiera empezar a comprender las consecuencias.

—Entonces él no lo sabe –dijo Len.

Barry tenía una línea de tensión entre sus cejas que Len deseaba calmar, pero no lo hizo.

—No, no lo sabe –dijo Barry. —pero tengo que decírselo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que me van a arrestar al verme? – _o peor_ , pensó Len, pero no creía que mencionar eso ayudara a la situación.

—Puedo hablar con él. Es un hombre razonable, entenderá –Barry le aseguraba, pero Len podía ver el atisbo de duda en sus ojos. —Está fuera de la ciudad por un trabajo, pero regresara en dos días.

—Vale –dijo Len, asintiendo. —Toda irá bien. Necesitas relajarte.

Barry extendió sus brazos con esperanza, y Len caminó entre ellos. Dejó que Barry lo sujetara, con la cara enterrada en el cuello de Len, hasta que la tensión comenzó a derretirse de sus hombros. Len le dio un suave apretón antes de alejarse, Barry murmuró decepcionado, pero ya se lo esperaba. Len miró el reloj sólo para asegurarse—sí, era verde de nuevo—antes de retirar el vaso de agua para colocarlo en el fregadero.

— ¿Dormimos? –sugirió Len, y Barry asintió lentamente. Se dirigieron a las habitaciones, antes de que Barry se diera cuenta de que era allí donde se separaban.

—Len –empezó Barry, pero Len ya estaba negando.

—Quédate en tu habitación, Barry –dijo. —Estoy justo al otro lado del pasillo. Te veré mañana.

Barry parecía un cachorro pateado mientras arrastraba los pies hasta el dormitorio de invitados. Se dio la vuelta para darle a Len una última mirada de miseria ( _tan_ dramático) antes de que Len le diera las buenas noches y cerrara su propia puerta.

Len lanzó un profundo suspiro antes de deslizarse a la cama.

Un día menos.

X

Cuando Len se despertó, sabía que algo estaba mal.

El cabello de su cuello se erizo cuando su cuerpo registró el extraño peso a su lado. Su mano tomó el arma fría de debajo de almohada y apuntó antes de que sus ojos se abrieran. El gatillo estaba apenas apretado a la mitad, con una delgada, gélida neblina escapando, antes de que el intruso saliera de la cama a una velocidad inhumana. Len inmovilizado, sus ojos finalmente enfocándose.

— ¿ _Barry_? –rugió furiosamente, pero toda la ira de perdió cuando escuchó a Barry gimiendo desde el suelo. Se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama, regañándolo. — ¡Te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación!

Los dientes de Barry estaban castañeando, con los brazos envueltos fuertemente a su alrededor. Su piel estaba tan pálida.

—Es-estaba so-solo –gimió antes de dejarse caer contra la alfombra.

Len rápido juntó la sabana y empujó las almohadas al piso.

—Tienes suerte de que no haya apretado el gatillo –refunfuñó, empujando las almohadas bajo la cabeza de Barry para alzarlo.

Barry sólo lo mira, todavía temblando violentamente, mientras Len lo envuelve en la manta.

—L-Lo siento –murmuró. Len se retiró brevemente para conseguir más mantas del armario del pasillo antes de envolver a Barry con ellas. Él era prácticamente un burrito gigante cuando Len terminó.

—Te calentaras pronto –dijo Len. Fijando el termostato así estaría un poco más cálido de lo normal, a pesar de que él despreciaba el calor.

—Si esto es lo que se necesita para tener atención, estaré alegre de tener hipotermia cualquier día –dijo Barry con una estúpida sonrisa.

—No tienes hipotermia –dijo Le con total naturalidad. Entonces, porque sintió que era pertinente, agregó. —Y tú eres un idiota.

—No lo dices en serio –dijo Barry a sabiendas, hurgando en su capullo de mantas.

Len realmente no lo hacía. Sabía que Barry era altamente inteligente, lo cual era la única razón por la que había durado tanto su rivalidad. Y tal vez porque Len disfrutaba los desafíos, no el retador en particular.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno –dijo Len en lugar de agregarle combustible al gigantesco ego de Barry.

—Iré contigo –Barry hizo un _hmmphs_ mientras luchaba para sentarse, pero las mantas actuaban como restricción de cuerpo completo.

Len apenas contenía su risa.

—Barry, deberías—

— _¡Hmmph!_

—Barry –intentó de nuevo, con los labios temblando. —deberías quedarte aquí y calentarte. Estaré justo afuera.

Barry se desplomó sobre la almohada, derrotado por las capas de algodón. Se veía malhumorado, pero asintió de todos modos. El color parecía estar regresando a sus mejillas. Len realmente no pudo contenerse. Sacó su celular y tomó una fotografía de Barry antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa que no sea mirarlo confundido.

— ¡Hey! –Barry tuvo que gritar, porque Len ya había abandonado la habitación. — ¡Si le muestras eso a alguien, les diré que fuiste la cuchara pequeña anoche!

Len se detuvo en su escape a la cocina. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, incrédulo por la cantidad de nervios que Barry parecía poseer.

— ¿ _Me cuchareaste contra mi voluntad_?

— ¡Tú lo iniciaste!

—No puedo creer lo que oigo, Barry –Len arrastró las palabras decepcionado. Decidió ignorar el hecho de que la noche pasada fue posiblemente la mejor noche de sueño que había tenido en tiempo. Eso no cambiaba su aversión a las sorpresas.

—Eso es lo que pensé –creyó que escuchaba a Barry murmurar.

Len pensaba que la fotografía era suficiente chantaje por un siglo, así que dejó eso de lado y se puso a trabajar en el desayuno. La nevera estaba menos abastecida de lo que le gustaría. Todavía tenía una buena cantidad de comida, pero al ritmo en que Barry estaba comiendo, se terminaría en unos días. Hizo una nota mental para ir al mercado agrícola pronto.

Los huevos y tocino son imprescindibles durante el desayuno. Len se aseguró de romper suficientes huevos y freír suficiente tocino para alimentar a un pequeño ejército. Su telefio sonó cuando transfirió la comida a los platos. Se limpió las manos con una toalla de mano antes de contestar, mirando brevemente el identificador de llamadas.

—Lisa.

—Bueno, buenos días para ti también, mi querido hermano –dijo Lisa con un acento casi idéntico. De todas las cosas, ella tenía que haber aprendido eso. —Estaba llamando para ver cómo la estabas llevando.

Len colocó unas rebanadas de pan en la tostadora.

—Estoy bien, Lise. Dije que te llamaría cuando haya terminado.

—Bueno, sólo tengo curiosidad sobre qué estás haciendo exactamente…

—La curiosidad es una cosa peligrosa.

—Sabes cómo me gusta el peligro.

Len resopló. Estaba a punto de decirle a Lisa que se ocupara de sus asuntos, cuando Barry gritó desde el dormitorio.

— ¡Len! ¡Len, estoy atrapado!

Len cubrió el auricular demasiado tarde.

Hubo una pausa en la otra línea.

—Len –Lisa prácticamente cantaba. Prácticamente podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. — ¿Tienes a alguien? ¿Un _hombre_?

Maldición.

—No es tu asunto, hermana.

—Entonces esa es la razón por la que no se me permite ir, ¿Hm? Es serio, ¿Verdad? –chilló felizmente, como si realmente creyera que es posible que Len tuviera una relación normal y funcional. — ¿Cuándo puedo conocerlo?

Len planeaba barrer esto debajo de la alfombra una vez que Barry se hubiera curado. Podrían volver a sus vidas normales, olvidar que esto pasó y continuar siendo enemigos. Él no podía hacer eso su Lisa tenía algo que ver con esto.

—No lo harás –dijo Len simplemente.

Lisa jadeó como si las palabras la hubieran lastimado físicamente.

—Oh, no me digas que estás jugando con su corazón.

Len resopló, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Créeme, no lo hago.

— ¡L-E-E-E-EN, AYUDA! –insistió Barry, por no mencionar que era demasiado dramático, y Len sabía que no había forma de que Lisa no escuchara eso.

— ¡Dios, Lenny! ¿Qué le estás _haciendo_? –exigió, sonando horrorizada.

— ¡Nada! No le _hice_ nada—

— _¡LEN!_

—Tengo que irme –gruñó en el auricular. Después, una vez que colgó, gritó: — ¡Maldición, Barry!

Se dirigió a la habitación y se encontró a Barry en la misma posición, pero ahora parecía sonrojado. Len suspiró. Nunca podía ganar. Las capas se desprendían una por una, y Barry progresivamente se ponía más relajado. Una vez que estuvo libre de sus restricciones, Barry se estiró lánguidamente, su camisa subiendo brevemente.

—El desayuno está listo –dijo Len. Si sus ojos recorrieron la piel expuesta del estómago de Barry, estaba seguro de que era porque estaba buscando otra herida.

X

Len no quería ignorar a Barry. Sólo tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Después de que hubieran comido, Barry había lavado los platos y Len había llevado sus herramientas a la mesa para trabajar en su arma fría. Quería creer una especie de seguro para el arma, no para proteger a Barry—por supuesto que no—sino para asegurarse de que Len estaba a salvo si su arma terminaba en las manos equivocadas. Era por eso. No por Barry.

Había estado trabajando en eso todo el día, sólo tomando descansos para tomar un refrigerio o usar el baño. Barry estaba menos que encantado al descubrir que un arma había captado toda la atención de Len en lugar de él mismo, pero había dejado de quejarse una vez que Len le dejó ver la televisión a su lado mientras no se interpusiera en su trabajo. Se necesitaba mucho ensayo y error; Len entraba en crisis más veces de las que le gustaría admitir, pero Barry tomaba sus manos cada vez, calmándolas con un ligero apretón, y Len continuaba sin dolor. Cuando Len comenzaba un proyecto, lo ve hasta que este completado, sin importar cuando tiempo tarde. Miraba a Barry de vez en cuando y encontraba sus ojos nublados mientras veía la televisión, con aburrimiento obviamente, y Len se sentía un poco culpable por tenerlo dentro todo el día. Le decía a Barry que podía salir, pero Barry se negaba, con un poco de vida restaurándose de la atención de Len.

El sol su puso rápidamente antes de que Len lo supiera, y su estación de trabajo solo se iluminaba con el brillo de televisor.

—Len –dijo Barry en voz baja. Su cabeza estaba usando el regazo de Len como almohada. Debía haberse estado acercándose lentamente durante horas, porque Len ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, demasiado dedicado en su proyecto.

—Barry –respondió Len, su voz áspera por mal uso.

— ¿Ya has terminado? Quiero ir a correr de nuevo.

Perfecta sincronización. Len terminó de apretar el último tornillo antes de apretar el interruptor recién agregado.

—Ya lo hice –dijo, y Barry inmediatamente se animó, su rostro iluminado.

— ¡Genial! ¡Vamos! –estaba de pie, prácticamente vibrando de la emoción.

—Sólo una cosa más –dijo Len, levantándose también. Empujando el arma en las manos de Barry, viendo la confusión destellar en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

—Dispárame.

Barry escupió, sus ojos abiertos.

—No voy— ¡No voy a _dispararte_ , Len! –intentó devolver el arma, pero Len se alejó.

—Le hice unos ajustes. No debería disparar. Estaré bien –le aseguró Len.

Barry parecía completamente desgarrado.

— ¿Por qué no puedes probarlo conmigo?

—Porque –empezó Len. _No quiero lastimarte si falla_. —Tengo que probarlo con las manos de otra persona.

—Len, n-no puedo…

—Puedes, y lo harás –Len sujeto la mano de Barry, y dio un paso adelante hasta que la pistola presiono contra su pecho. —Vamos, Barry.

Barry tragó saliva, con los ojos desesperados. Estudió a Len sin poder hacer nada, pero Len sólo asintió alentador. Tomó una respiración profunda, cerrando los ojos y apretando el gatillo.

 _Clic_

Barry soltó un fuerte suspiro.

—Oh, Dios, eso fue aterrador –dejó caer la pistola sobre la mesa y agarró a Len para apretar el aire de sus pulmones. —Por favor dime que podemos ir a correr ahora.

—Podemos ir a correr ahora –gruñó Len alegremente. Barry lo soltó con una sonrisa vacilante, sus ojos todavía parecían un poco atormentados. Len estaba seguro de que el arma funcionaria. Sin embargo, no sabía si Barry tendría las agallas para apretar el gatillo hacia alguien que amaba. Resultaba que sí, y Len no sabía que pensar al respecto.

Su ronda iba de acuerdo al plan, ambos permitían que la energía reprimida se liberará con cada paso, y no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que regresaran a la casa de Len muy sudorosos y muy cansados. Una vez que terminaron de bañarse y completar sus rutinas nocturnas, estaban en la encrucijada del pasillo una vez más.

Barry todavía lo miraba con esperanza, pero Len sabía mejor.

—Mantente alejado de mi cama, Barry –enfatizó lentamente, así Barry entendería. Barry sintió como él lo hizo.

X

A la mañana siguiente, Len se alegró de encontrar su cama libre de miembros delgados. Se estiró lánguidamente, arrojando los pies al costado de la cama—y rápidamente tropezando con dichas extremidades antes de estrellarse contra el suelo. Su mano agarró la mesita de noche en el camino al piso, derribando todo con él.

— _¡Barry!_

— ¡Dijiste que no la cama!

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como sinplicity en Ao3.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Len miraba la cafetera mientras mezclaba la crema y azúcar en su taza. Cada exhalación a través de su nariz venía con un gruñido bajo. Pensó que su mañana sería genial, excelente incluso, pero como si el destino se lo permitiera, no se le estaba permitido disfrutar de los simples placeres de la vida.

—Oh, vamos, Len –dijo Barry desde el baño, sus palabras deformadas por el cepillo de dientes que todavía colgaba de su boca. —Limpie el desastre. ¿De verdad sigues enojado?

—Enojado es una palabra muy amable –respondió Len. Sorbió su café tan enojado como pudo, pero sólo terminó quemándose la boca.

Excelente.

Cuando le dio otra mirada a Barry, el chico se secaba la boca con la manga de su camiseta y su cabello no estaba ni una fracción domesticado.

— ¿Puedes servirme una taza?

—Tienes dos manos –Len le recordó con amargura, tomando su propia taza y rozando a Barry al pasar.

Barry suspiró y sacó una taza de una gaveta alta y se sirvió una taza de café.

—Estás terriblemente gruñón –señaló en voz baja.

—Excepcionalmente atento como siempre –dijo Len. Tomando otro sorbo de su taza. —Creo que tengo derecho a estarlo, teniendo en cuenta mi reciente desgracia.

—Claro –Barry dijo sin comprender. Todavía con la espalda hacia Len, pero Len podía ver la tensión en sus hombros.

Len suspiró, colocando su taza sobre la mesa de café. Revisó su teléfono brevemente, viendo el mensaje de Cisco para encontrarse en Laboratorios S.T.A.R, antes de guardar el celular en su bolsillo. El aire era espeso, incómodo, y a Len no le gustaba eso.

— ¿Sientes algo diferente?

Barry mezcló azúcar en su café—un poco _demasiado_ —antes de responder.

—Si te refieres a lo que siento por ti: no, a pesar de que a veces eres un imbécil –sorbió de su café, negándose a darse la vuelta para mirar a Len. —Te amo y continuaré amándote, pase lo que pase.

Len esperaba esa respuesta, pero todavía esperaba por lo mejor. No comprendía lo que Barry veía en él, incluso en su confusión neblina inducida por el amor. No es que Len tuviera mucho que ofrecerle, no a menos que le gusten diamantes (robados) y otras cosas costosas, pero algo le decía a Len que Barry no era exactamente del tipo materialista. Pero é no quería mencionar eso ahora mismo; todavía estaba enojado, después de todo, incluso si el cabello de cama era firme en suavizar su mirada.

— ¿Recuerdas el cuenco en mi mesita de noche que me hiciste destruir? –empezó Len. Barry giró su rostro un centímetro para demostrar que estaba escuchando. —Mi hermana me hizo eso en una clase de cerámica cuando tenía seis años. Probablemente fue lo único que sobrevivió todos estos años.

Barry se dio la vuelta de inmediato, con el rostro lleno de culpa.

—Lo siento.

—Está bien –dijo Len, porque lo estaba. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora. Recordaba su sonrisa dentada cuando se lo dio, declarando: "Hice esto para ti, ¡Espero que te guste, Lenny!"

Y a Len le gustaba. Ser un adolescente con una hermana menor no era fácil; hubo un corto periodo de tiempo en el que él le restó importancia a ella cuando lo único que quería hacer era jugar, pero cuando su padre les levanto la mano, sabía que tenía un deber como hermano mayor de protegerla de todo

—Len… –Barry parecía dolido por lo que sea que estaba viendo en la cara de Len. Apareció al lado de Len y lo rodeó con sus brazos. —Realmente lo siento –murmuró de nuevo, sonando increíblemente emocional, incluso para Barry. —Te lo compensare.

Len inhaló profundamente antes de soltarlo lentamente. Palmeó el brazo de Barry para que lo dejara ir.

—Está bien, Barry. Sólo me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Barry se retiró un poco y lo miró ansioso.

—Por favor, no estés enojado.

Oh, cierto; que estaba enojado. Ya no lo estaba más, no con Barry mirándolo _así_. Aún así, Len tenía que dejar esto en claro.

—Tienes que escucharme cuando te pido que hagas ciertas cosas –era por el bien de Barry, realmente. Todo lo que hacía era por él.

Barry parecía escandalizado.

—Pero lo que me pides que haga es horrible.

— ¿Dormir en tu propia cama es horrible? –preguntó Len, levantando una ceja.

—Lo peor –gimió Barry, echando la cabeza hacia atrás con exasperación.

Len no podía decidir si quería reírse o poner los ojos en blanco.

—Barry, tienes que _intentarlo_ , ¿Vale? Prométemelo.

—Pero te amo y quiero estar cerca de ti –dijo desesperadamente, con sus ojos abiertos con sinceridad. Sus manos encontraron camino para agarrarse de la parte delantera de la camisa de Len, jugando con ella nerviosamente.

— _Prométemelo_ –repitió Len, y miró a Barry agachado a pesar de la sensación en sus entrañas.

—Bien… lo prometo –dijo Barry, y luego suspiró tristemente como si acabara de hacer un trato con el mismo Satanás. Len estaba muy cerca de ser el diablo, de todos modos.

—Genial –gruñó Len, haciendo un movimiento para alejarse, pero las manos de Barry se tensaron sobre él, manteniéndolo quieto. Los ojos de Barry se posaron en sus labios, inclinándose hacia—

Len sujeto los labios fruncidos de Barry con su pulgar e índice.

—Nope –dijo Len, sacudiendo la cabeza una vez. Barry hizo un sonido con la parte posterior de su garganta, indignado. —Cisco nos necesita en Laboratorios S.T.A.R. hoy. Nos vamos en este momento.

Soltó los labios de Barry pero se quedaron en un puchero.

—Bien –murmuró Barry.

Barry los llevó al laboratorio, y aunque Len había sentido el fantasma de los labios rozar su mejilla, no lo menciono.

X

— ¡Barry, tienes que concentrarte! –gritó Cisco encima del zumbido de la caminadora. Sostenía su Tablet contra su pecho mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, luciendo increíblemente frustrado.

Len miró desde su asiento detrás del vidrio, con los brazos cruzados pacientemente. Era extrañamente refrescante saber que alguien más no era inmune a la falta de atención de Barry. Era casi satisfactorio.

Habían estado intentando probar la velocidad de Barry durante los últimos quince minutos, pero el velocista estaba demasiado distraído. Alcanzaba quinientas millas por hora solo para hundirse a trescientas, y entonces retrocedería de nuevo. No era constante y ese era el problema. Len pensaba que todavía era sorprendente, a pesar de todo, porque nunca lo había visto, en términos de millas por hora, que tan rápido podía correr Barry.

—Zapatos fuera del escritorio –le ordenó la Dra. Snow, pegándole en las botas. Len se reajusto en su asiento, mirándola con interés. Parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorarlo, a pesar de tener que tener que inclinarse en su espacio para alcanzar el teclado de la computadora. Sabía que ella prefería sentarse afuera en el frío, pero los dos sabían que eso era imposible con lis problemas de apego actuales de Barry.

—Dra. Snow –dijo, y dejó de lado el acento de súper villano porque no era el Capitán Cold en este momento—simplemente era Len. Aún así, la Dra. Snow se puso rígida ante el sonido de su voz.

Ella continuó escribiendo en la computadora, poniendo una imagen de lo que Len asumía que eran las células de Barry.

— ¿Qué? –finalmente respondió.

Len esperó a que ella terminara de escribir y lo mirara. Finalmente lo hizo, después de presionar la tecla de enter un poco más energéticamente de lo necesario.

—Sólo quería disculparme –comenzó Len, y la Dra. Snow resopló.

—Un poco tarde para eso, ¿No crees? –preguntó ella, con los ojos endurecidos.

—Sí –admitió Len. —Pero pensé que al menos deberías escucharme decirlo, así que… lo siento.

— ¿Por? –preguntó la Dra. Snow, entrecerrando los ojos es un escrutinio.

Len extrañamente se sentía como si estuviera siendo castigado por un viejo maestro.

—Lamento haberte usado como carnada para engañar al Flash –dijo, y parte de su voz de alter-ego se deslizó al final, pero en realidad, disculparse ya era una tarea increíblemente difícil para empezar.

La Dra. Snow golpeó el suelo con su tacón por unos momentos mientras lo estudiaba. Len instintivamente quería controlar sus emociones, controlar su expresión facial, pero se detuvo para dejar que su sinceridad se manifestara. Él ya sabía que era lo suficientemente bueno para terminar un trabajo sin dañar a alguien. Incluso antes de que Barry hubiera hecho el trato con él. La situación con la Dra. Snow era diferente, sin embargo; Len estaba calibrando a su oponente, viendo su proceso de pensamiento, sus debilidades…

Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

Finalmente, la Dra. Snow lanzó un suspiro de concesión.

—No vas a parar de repente de ser un criminal, ¿O sí?

Len le dio un pensamiento.

—No es probable.

—No lo creo –dijo ella, pero la mirada en sus ojos casi había desaparecido, por lo que Len tomó eso como una victoria.

Un choque repentino en la sala de la caminadora haciendo que ambos volvieran su atención.

—Oh, Barry… –la Dra. Snow murmuro preocupada, corriendo hacia la habitación. Len estaba justo detrás de ella, sus ojos enfocándose de inmediato en la pila de cajas de cartón aplastadas que probablemente tenían la intención de irrumpir la caída de Barry, aunque Len dudaba que eso ayudara en algo.

Ayudó a Cisco y a la Dra. Snow a buscar a través de las cajas antes de encontrar a Barry entre ellas, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus extremidades extendidas.

Cisco inmediatamente pregunto: — ¿Barry, estás bien?

— ¿Te rompiste algo? –agregó al Dra. Snow.

—Ow –dijo Barry inteligentemente.

Len extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, la cual Barry tomó con gratitud. Lanzó una patada para sacar la caja que su pierna había atravesado. Len agarró su hombro para estabilizarlo, pero inmediatamente lo soltó cuando Barry siseó de dolor.

— ¿Aquí? –preguntó Len, y Barry asintió, girando su hombro suavemente. Guió a Barry hacia la silla por la parte baja de su espalda. La Dra. Snow subió la manga de la camisa de Barry, revelando la galaxia de moretones morados y negros que florecían alrededor de su hombro y brazo.

Len hizo una mueca de simpatía.

—Sí, tropezar a seiscientas millas por hora te hará eso –explicó Cisco. Caminó alrededor de la habitación con la boca fruncida mientras que la Dra. Snow examinaba los moretones.

—Sana rápido –la Dra. Snow le aseguró a Len mientras tocaba alrededor por algo roto. —Estará bien.

—Estoy bien –secundo Barry, asintiendo hacia Len.

—Será mejor que sí –murmuró Len, y los labios de Barry se contrajeron en una pequeña sonrisa.

—También te amo –dijo Barry, pero jaló una bocanada de aire cuando la Dra. Snow presionó contra su caja torácica.

—Contusiones –confirmó ella, levantando su camisa levemente.

—Barry –empezó Cisco. Se veía muy estresado. — ¿Cuál es el problema? Puedes alcanzar tu velocidad normal, pero estás teniendo problemas para permanecer ahí. No es un problema físico, es uno mental. ¿Así que qué es?

Barry estaba súbitamente interesado en las forma de las baldosas del piso.

—Barry –la Dra. Snow sugirió. —Si algo está mal, tenemos que saberlo. Somos tus doctores, ¿Recuerdas?

Barry se veía angustiado y francamente, un poco avergonzado. Tocó el pequeño agujero en la rodilla de su pantalón.

—Tengo que verlo –murmuró hacia el piso. —para asegurarme que él está bien. Que no está herido.

Tres pares de ojos parpadearon hacia Len.

—Estoy justo aquí, Barry –Len le aseguró.

—Lo sé, pero cuando estoy corriendo tan rápido—literalmente puedo estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, y tú… –Barry se interrumpió y sacudió su cabeza. Miró desesperadamente a su equipo. —Sé que esto es estúpido; lo siento, lo intentaré mejor.

—Sólo quieres saber que está bien, ¿Verdad, Barry? –preguntó la Dra. Snow, y Len se sorprendió de lo suave que era su voz, en lugar de la voz fría que había usado con él. Barry asintió silenciosamente, sus ojos no podían enfocarse en nada por más de unos segundos antes de alejarse.

—Muy bien, creo que sé lo que podemos hacer –reflexionó Cisco. Dirigió su atención hacia Len. — ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de relojes a juego?

Len no podía creer lo que escuchaba, o las agallas de él. ¿El equipo Flash tenía abundancia de agallas? No era una coincidencia.

— ¿Te refieres a algo que pueda rastrear mi estado de salud y ubicación en cada momento que este despierto? –preguntó rotundamente.

—Y dormido –agregó Cisco.

—No estoy muy interesado en eso, sorprendentemente.

—Oh, vamos –Cisco hizo un movimiento rechazando, y Len no era particularmente aficionado al hecho de que Cisco parecía encontrarlo menos intimidante que antes del accidente. —No es que no sepamos ya tu ubicación por el reloj de Barry, sabes, ya que _siempre_ está contigo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver yo usando un reloj con algo? –se quejó Len. Ya podía ver que Barry se sentaba más recto, su rostro lleno de esperanza y su sonrisa estúpida que sólo significaba problemas para Len.

—Cisco puede programarlo para que se proyecte en el reloj de Barry –respondió la Dra. Snow por él con una expresión ligeramente irritada. —por lo que Barry puede ver que tus signos vitales este bien, y por lo tanto, asegurarse que estés bien.

— ¡Sí! –dijo Barry, juntando sus manos.

—Incluso podría permitir que su radio de seguridad se expanda –agregó Cisco. —Ya sabes, la distancia que Barry puede estar lejos de ti.

—Bien –gruñó Len, porque al menos tenía que intentarlo si quería un poco de espacio. —Pero sólo mis signos vitales, no mi ubicación ni mi ritmo cardiaco, y tendrá la información de Barry proyectado en el mío también. Además de un interruptor de apagado.

Barry se levantó y presionó un fuerte beso en los labios de Len antes de apretarlo.

—Pasaran uno dos días antes de que esté listo –dijo Cisco. —Pero por mientras, al frente y al centro, Cold. Vas a pararte donde Barry pueda verte mientras corra.

Len dejo que Barry lo arrastrara a la caminadora. —Si vas a estar dándome ordenes, también puedes llamarme Len.

Cisco le sonrió, y la Dra. Snow rodó los ojos sin malicia.

X

— _Por favor_ , no más lectura –rogó Barry.

Habían decidido pedir algo a domicilio ya que Len estaba demasiado cansado para cocinar y Barry tenía las habilidades culinarias de un niño. Barry había comido unos diez recipientes de comida china, pero lo había merecido de lo mucho que había corrido más temprano.

— ¿Podemos salir? ¿Juntos? –Barry continuó suplicando. Poniéndose de pie, inquieto.

Len suspiró, pero no se movió de su posición en el sofá.

— ¿Hay alguien más a quien le puedas preguntar? ¿Iris, acaso? –él conocía a Iris, por supuesto; muy inteligente, muy atrevida, pero muy ciega, incapaz de ver que la preocupación de Barry por ella era demasiado profunda.

La cada de Barry se quedó en blanco por un momento.

—No he hablado con ella desde… –hablo más bajo, lamentablemente.

—Ahora sería buen momento –dijo Len, todavía observando con atención.

Barry negó, parpadeando para alejar cualquier expresión que le estuviera ocultando a Len.

—Hablare con ella cuando hable con Joe –insistió. —Esta noche, quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

—No hacemos más que pasar tiempo juntos –le recordó Len. —Y es viernes por la noche; va a estar lleno en todas partes.

Barry cambió su peso a sus pies, moviendo los pulgares nerviosamente.

—Ese es el punto.

—Pienso que te estás olvidando del hecho de que soy un criminal, Barry –no estaba del todo seguro de ver los beneficios de presentarse por allí para que cualquier miembro del DPCC lo abordara y atrapara por no hacer nada más que mirarlo de mala manera. Encontrarían algún crimen para atraparlo.

Barry lo tomó por sorpresa.

—No tienes antecedentes, ¿Recuerdas?

Len recordaba. Simplemente no estaba seguro si Barry lo hacía, no hasta ahora. Por alguna razón, había esperado que Barry olvidara todas las cosas terribles de su historia, su pasado. Eso al menos podía hacer que sea más fácil de creer que Barry podría enamorarse alguna vez de él.

— ¿Recuerdas haber hecho eso? –Len preguntó cautelosamente.

—Por supuesto –dijo Barry, frunciendo el ceño confundido. Parecía como si no supiera a dónde iba Len con todo esto, y francamente Len tampoco.

Pero Len tenía que preguntar: — ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el campo de aviación? ¿Cómo… te traicioné?

—Sí.

—Así que, sabiendo eso –continuó Len, con los ojos fijos en los de Barry. — ¿Cómo puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que me amas?

Len esperaba que Barry saliera repentinamente del hechizo, como si estas fuera las palabras mágicas que hicieran que Barry se diera cuenta de que Len realmente era una persona horrible y lo arrastraría a Iron Heights por las orejas con el trasero patinando por el suelo.

Sólo que la mirada de Barry no flaqueó. Se veía desafiante de repente, como lo había hecho esa noche frente al museo.

—Estoy seguro de que tienes tus razones, Len –dijo, acercándose hasta que tuvo una rodilla sobre el sofá. —Sé que eres un buen hombre.

Len resopló.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste a esa conclusión? ¿Después de que te deje congelado en el suelo hace unos meses?

—Estabas tratando de proteger a tu hermana –le dijo Barry. Su otra rodilla se unió al sofá, y prácticamente estaba a horcajadas sobre Len, por lo que estaba atrapado. — _Sé_ que eres un buen hombre –repitió, en voz suave.

—Soy terrible –Len insistió.

—Eres increíble –corrigió Barry.

—Horrible.

—Perfecto.

Len quería apartar la mirada de la intensidad en la mirada de Barry, pero sabía que no podía.

—Ninguno de nosotros va a ganar esta discusión, ¿Te das cuenta?

—Yo gané –declaró Barry. Suavemente tomó la cara de Len entre sus manos, sus manos calidad contra sus mejillas. Vaciló antes de presionar sus labios juntos, contento cuando Len no se apartó. Len beso de vuelta, ligera y tentativamente, y algo en su pecho se agitó, pero algo en su cerebro zumbó como advertencia.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir esta noche? –murmuró Len derrotado cuando sus labios se separaron.

Barry jadeó con emoción, sus ojos brillantes y sus dientes cegándolo. Sería mejor que decidiera raído antes de que Len cambiara de opinión.

—Hay un carnaval en la ciudad –dijo Barry, con sus manos sosteniendo su mejillas con esperanza.

—Oh, Dios…

— ¿Por favor? –suplicó Barry. Rebotaba de emoción, con sus manos agarrando los hombros de Len. —Por favor, Len, por favor, oh, _¿Por favorcito?_

—Vale –dijo Len, sobre todo porque no necesitaba a Barry rebotando en su regazo de esa forma, especialmente no cuando _suplicaba_ con esos bonitos labios—

Len empujó a Barry ligeramente para levantarse, pero el otro chico sólo soltó y se enganchó a él desde atrás.

—Gracias, ¡Gracias! –chilló. —oh, ¡Te amo _tanto_ ahora mismo!

Len los arrastró a los dos a las habitaciones para vestirse, esperando no arrepentirse de esto.

X

Len condujo en su auto de escape número cuatro. Era elegante, negó, y lo más importante, discreto. Barry ofreció llevarlo ahí, pero eso no era nada sutil. Además, esto le dio a Len una apariencia de control esta noche, por lo que no se sentía demasiado incomodo con hacia donde se dirigía.

El carnaval estaba a las afueras de la ciudad en un campo abierto, lo que Dean agradecía porque esto significaba que habría gente de las ciudades vecinas para ayudar a camuflajearlo de los de su propia ciudad. Estaba vestido de negro aparte del suéter azul marino que usaba, que Barry insistió en que lo hacía lucir bien, bueno, 'absolutamente delicioso'.

Len optó por la vía trasera en lugar de las carreteras principales. De esta forma podría reducir sus posibilidades de encontrarse con alguien que asumiría que había tomado a Barry como rehén y la noche terminara con Len arrestado.

Su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo cuando pasó por una de sus casas de seguridad. Lo sacó para mirar la pantalla, cuando de repente Barry chilló: — _¡Len!_

El teléfono escapó de sus manos y chocó contra el suelo del auto mientras Len se sobresaltaba momentáneamente.

— ¡Jesús, Barry, mira lo que me hiciste hacer!

— ¡Mantén los ojos en el camino! –Barry exigió histéricamente, y Len le lanzó una mirada de molestia.

— ¡Literalmente, no hay nadie más en el camino!

— ¿Y?

— _Y_ –respondió Len, entrecerrando los ojos. —ese mensaje pudo haber sido importante. ¿Qué pasa si mi hermana está en problemas? ¿Qué pasa si Laboratorios S.T.A.R. está siendo atacado?

—Barry palideció ante eso. Len cambió de mano en el volante mientras que la otra trataba de alcanzar el teléfono, sin éxito.

—Lo tengo –murmuró Barry, y antes de que Len pudiera protestar, Barry se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad para inclinarse. —Sólo mantén la vista en el camino.

El agarré de Len se apretó en el volante cuando una de las manos de Barry agarro su muslo para mantener el equilibrio, con la cabeza metida debajo. Se estaban acercando a la carretera principal, la que les llevaba al resto del camino hacia el carnaval, por lo que Barry necesitaba apresurarse para que no los arrestaran por indecencia pública.

—Lo veo –dijo Barry, su voz ligeramente amortiguada. Está atascado debajo de tu asiento. Espera.

La pierna de Len se movió para que la mano de Barry se deslizara mejor para apalancarse para llegar más lejos.

—Date prisa –ordenó Len débilmente. De repente, hacía calor en el auto y tuvo que abrir las ventanas un poco para respirar. Finalmente, se toparon con un semáforo rojo para girar a la carretera principal, y los ojos de Len se movieron a la motocicleta que rugía detrás de ellos en el espejo retrovisor.

Len echó un vistazo debajo de él, la rebelde cabeza de pelo de Barry, antes de decidir que era mejor no añadirle combustible a su cruel imaginación. En cambio, miró a su lado para ver al motociclista alinearse con el costado del auto.

Esa motocicleta lucía horriblemente familiar…

— ¡Lo tengo! –exclamó Barry, y el motociclista miró brevemente a Len antes de regresar la mirada—sólo para volver a ver directamente a Len. Los ojos de Len se ensancharon, viendo los rizos marrones debajo del casco.

Oh, mi—

— _¿Lenny?_ –la visera del casco estaba levantado y Len se encontraba mirando directamente los ojos se su hermana.

Len sintió que Barry se estaba moviendo para levantarse, pero no podía dejar que Lisa viera su cara—ella era demasiado inteligente para no armarlo si veía sus ojos o incluso sus labios. Esa mascara no hacía nada por Barry.

Empujó la cabeza de Barry hacia abajo antes de que pudiera levantarse por completo, causando que soltara un ligero gruñido contra su muslo.

La mandíbula de Lisa cayó, el movimiento no pasó desapercibido.

—Querido, Dios, Lenny, ¿Eso es—? ¿Estás—? ¿Él te está dando una—?

— ¿De verdad quieres saber las respuestas a esas preguntas? –dijo con disgusto. Podía sentir el cálido aliento de Barry contra su muslo, y sus dedos se tensaron en la pierna de Len con alarma al escuchar la voz de Lisa. Len usa la mano en la cabeza de Barry para acariciar su cabello con dulzura.

La cara de Lisa se arrugó de disgusto y horro antes de mirar hacia el cielo.

—Oh, _por favor_ , déjame sin ver esto…

—Sugeriría que sigas haciendo lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo antes –dijo Len, alzando una ceja desafiante.

—Definitivamente –estuvo de acuerdo Lisa, en su cara se dibujó una mueca. —Sin embargo, espero una presentación formal en una situación menos marcante… Adiós, Lenny. ¡Adiós, amante!

La motocicleta arranco antes de que de que la luz se pudiera verde, por lo cual Len le regañaría algún día.

— ¿Se fue? –preguntó Barry en voz baja, y sólo entonces Len se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía su mano sobre la cabeza de Barry.

—Sí –contestó Len. Dejó que Barry regresara a su asiento y se abrochara el cinturón. — ¿Estás bien?

Barry aclaró su garganta, y Len no dejaba de ver que tan rojas estaban sus mejillas.

—Sep. Oh, y tu teléfono… –se lo dio, y Len lo examinó brevemente para ver que se trataba de asuntos de los Rogues, nada importante. Debería haber escuchado a Barry; probablemente podría haber evitado todo este desastre.

Len tomó algunos desvíos para asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera siguiendo antes de regresar a la ruta original. Sólo su suerte, su hermano tenía que haber estado en ese exacto semáforo en ese exacto momento. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si esto era finalmente venganza por todos lo crimines que había cometido, un momento horrible e incómodo a la vez.

Barry había estado inquieto en su asiento desde que Lisa se fue, y Len sólo tenía que preguntar: — ¿Qué, Barry?

Barry soltó una respiración profunda. Sus manos en se contrajeron donde las tenía descansando en su regazo.

—No tienes idea de lo que me haces querer hacerte –susurró roncamente.

Len tragó pesado, y bajó aún más las ventanas.

X

Len no recordaba la última vez que estuvo en un carnaval.

Probablemente fue una o dos veces con Lisa después de colarse, pero no recordaba mucho aparte de una noria y un escarmiento de su padre por salir sin su permiso.

Len había dejado que Barry entrelazara sus manos después de que compraran un brazalete de papel que les daba pase libre a cada paseo dentro del carnaval. Los puestos de juegos, sin embargo, tendrían que pagarse una vez que jugaran.

Había mucha gente a su alrededor; no tanta para que no pudieran respirar, pero suficiente para mezclarse sin esfuerzo. La cara de Barry estaba llena de asombro mientras contemplada las luces centellantes a su alrededor, las muchas parejas que se abrazaban, las familias que jugaban los juegos.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? –preguntó Len, porque no sabía exactamente cuál era el protocolo para los carnavales.

Gritos de excitación y risas capturaron la atención de Barry, y su cabeza giró hacia una atracción que parecía un montón de tazas que giraban rápidamente.

Len hizo una mueca.

—Oh, no—

— ¡Ese! –Barry sonrió y lo arrastró a la fila mientras Len protestaba inútilmente. El trabajador los dejo entrar junto con la siguiente fila, y Barry escogió una taza con un recubrimiento rojo mientras que Len originalmente había caminado a la azul. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de unirse a Barry, quien palmeó el asiento junto a él de manera inocente-

—Si muero es este paseo… –Len se detuvo amenazadoramente. Barry acarició el brazo de Len felizmente mientras el trabajador hacía una ronda para asegurar la barra de seguridad.

—Los brazos y piernas dentro del vehículo en todo momento –el trabajador anuncio a los pasajeros una vez que terminó su control de seguridad. La atracción zumbo y empezó a moverse.

El aire frío le golpeó en la cara a medida que aumentaba la velocidad. Esto no era tan malo. La plataforma que sostenía las tazas estaba girando a toda velocidad ahora. Parecía más rápido cuando estaban fuera de la atracción, pero Len no se quejaba. Tenía un problema menor de mareo por el movimiento que, afortunadamente, no le estaba dando ningún problema en este paseo. O eso pensó.

—Es posible que quieras sostenerte –dijo Barry de repente, y las cejas de Len se arrugaron.

—Por qu— ¡Ah! –el aire golpeó a Len mientras algo debajo de la copa se desconectaba, y él fue impulsado hacia el costado de la taza con Barry siguiendo su ejemplo.

Barry se rió alegremente mientras eran catapultados de un extremo al otro de la taza, el viento azotando desde alrededor de veinte direcciones diferentes.

—Oh, mierda, oh, mierda –Len cantó mientras su visión giraba delante de él—de izquierda a derecha y derecha a izquierda y sus manos se estiraron para agarrar la barra de seguridad, pero era de metal y su agarre de resbalaba fácilmente. Entonces agarró la siguiente mejor opción, que resultaba ser Barry.

— ¡Len! –escuchó a Barry gritar, y luego sintió a Barry reírse mientras enterraba su cara en el cabello de Barry. era mejor así, porque al menos no podía _ver_ todo girando, sólo sentir que sus entrañas se mezclaban.

Lo sabía; ¡ _Sabía_ que Barry intentaba matarlo! Y qué gran plan era eso—conseguir que Len creyera en esta artimaña sólo para asesinarlo en un juego de niños y hacerlo ver como un accidente con su especialidad en medicina forense. Los tornillos estaban suelo, probablemente diría Barry, después de patear la barra de seguridad para que Len saliera volando a su muerte—oh, qué manera de irse. Pero Len apretó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Barry porque no iba a morir. Nope. No hoy.

—Len –escuchó decir a su supuesto asesino. —Puedes abrir tus ojos ahora. El paseo terminó.

Pensaba que Barry estaba metiéndose con él porque su cerebro todavía se sentía que estaba rebotando en su cráneo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, podía ver a los otros pasajeros levantarse de sus asientos.

El trabajador se aclaró la garganta al lado de ellos, mirándolos expectante.

Len libero a Barry de sus brazos rígidos antes de salir de la taza, sus piernas un poco tambaleantes.

—Mis ojos no estaban cerrados –dijo a la defensiva cuando pasaron la salida. Barry levantó una ceja hacia él. —Estaba parpadeando por un período prolongado –explicó.

Barry se rió y tomó su mano de nuevo.

—Lo que sigas, Len.

— ¿A cuántas de estas trampas mortales planeas llevarme? –Len le preguntó.

La sonrisa que Barry le dio era absolutamente diabólica.

X

En resumen, Len se dio cuenta de que su cinetosis no desaparecía, no importaba cuántas veces Barry besara su sien, aunque sí ayudaba a aliviar parte del resentimiento que sentía hacia los juegos mecánicos. No le gustaban las atracciones que lo hacían girar, ni los que limitaban su habilidad para moverse, como el que giraba tan rápido que no era capaz de levantar su brazo o pierna de la pared acolchonada.

—Son todos –había argumentado Barry, pero eso no era cierto. Después de todo, a Len le había gustado el que lo elevaba en el aire y los movía con calma como un columpio gigante. Tampoco le importaba el barco pirata que se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás y, finalmente, en una vuelta completa. Se saltaron el carrusel porque ambos decidieron que eran un poco mayores para eso, y se detuvieron en un pequeño puesto que vendía algodón de azúcar.

No era el favorito de Len—él comía más por la textura que por el sabor—pero tomaba pequeños trozos de todas formas y observaba cómo Barry tomaba pedazos demasiados grandes para su boca.

—Tienes bastante gusto por lo dulce –notó Len. Se preguntó por un momento si le gustaría más el sabor del algodón de azúcar si lo lamía de los labios de Barry.

—Bueno, no puedo tener caries –dijo Barry, metiéndose otro pedazo en la boca.

Len no le creía.

— ¿No puedes? –preguntó con incredulidad.

—Nope. Es por mis poderes –explicó Barry. —No puedo contraer enfermedades, me curo más rápido, no tengo período refractario, tengo que comer mucho—

— _¿Qué?_

— ¿Tengo que comer mucho? Ya sabía eso—

—No, antes de eso –Len miró como el rosa inundaba las mejillas de Barry.

Barry se concentró en amasar un trozó de algodón en una bola de azúcar.

—Um, sí. Es casi inexistente.

Len apenas podía creer que este hombre fuera real. Tantos pensamientos revolotearon por su cabeza. Los escenarios, las oportunidades. Dios, imagina las—

No, él _no debería_ imaginar, en realidad.

Len aclaró su garganta.

—Vale –dijo para terminar el tema de una vez por todas.

Pasaron frente a un puesto que hizo que Barry doblara su espalda.

—Oh, Dios mío –dijo Barry asombrado. En la parte superior del muro de premios había un oso gigante y marrón, y los ojos muy abiertos de Barry se posaron en él.

— ¿Crees que tienes lo necesario, Barry? –los ojos de Len escanearon el juego rápidamente. —Derribar las botellas de leche requiere habilidad, ¿Sabes?

Barry terminó el último algodón de azúcar, tirando el cono de papel a la basura antes de que prácticamente saltara al puesto. Len le siguió, divertido, mientras Barry le entregaba al trabajador un billete.

—Tienes tres tiros para derribar esas botellas de leche –le dijo el trabajador rotundamente. Se veía aburrido y gruñón, su mal humos evidente cuando dejo car las pequeñas bolsas rellenas de semillas frente a Barry. Se hizo a un lado del puesto para mirar, succionando a través del popote su bebida muy ruidosamente.

—Todo está en el codo, Barry –dijo Len burlonamente.

Barry inhaló profundamente antes de soltar el aire lentamente. Tomó una bolsa de semillas, haciendo su brazo hacia atrás antes de lanzarla a las botellas de leche. Falló por unos centimetros, pero todavía le quedaban dos lanzamientos.

—Me estás poniendo nervioso –Barry resopló.

— ¿Quién, yo? –preguntó Len inocentemente.

El segundo lanzamiento realmente golpeo las botellas de leche justo en el medio de la pila, pero no se movió.

— ¡Hey! –Barry frunció las cejas. —Golpee en el medio. ¿Por qué no se cayó?

—Probablemente no lo lanzaste lo suficientemente fuerte –dijo el trabajador, pero a Len no le gustó la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Inténtalo de nuevo, Barry –murmuró Len. Barry volvió a retroceder su brazo, lanzándolo con tanta fuerza que Len pudo escuchar el golpe contra las botellas, pero la bolsa sólo cayó lamentablemente al suelo.

—Lo siento –el trabajador dijo, aunque no lo sonaba. —Quizás la próxima vez.

Barry se veía absolutamente abatido. Len sintió que su interior ardía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar a Barry así? ¿Cómo se atrevía a negarle a Barry todo lo que se merecía?

Len se metió una mano al bolsillo y le lanzó un dólar al trabajador.

—Sólo necesito un tiro –dijo Len, y el trabajador le dio una bolsa de semillas, luciendo muy molesto. Barry lo miró en silencio, con las cejas hacia abajo, inseguro de cómo Len iba a ganar el juego evidentemente amañado.

Pero Len tenía sus formas. El trabajador se cruzó de brazos y miró a Len con recelo.

Len hizo una demostración de abanicar antes de lanzar la bolsa a la bebida del trabajador, haciendo que se volcara y derramara su contenido en el suelo.

El trabajador gritó sorprendido, agitando las manos cuando su pie resbalo con uno de los muchos cubitos de hielo, y su codo golpeo las botellas fuera de la plataforma mientras intentaba sostenerse.

—Len –jadeó Barry con incredulidad, sus labios se crisparon como si no supiera si quería fruncir el ceño o reír.

— ¡Hey! –el trabajador echaba humo por el enojo, luchando por ponerse de pie.

—Creo que gane un premio por tirar las botellas –dijo Len, mirándolo fijamente. —Ese oso café serpa suficiente.

—No _obtienes_ un premio –gruñó el trabajador, pero se veía ridículo con cola salpicada en su uniforme.

— ¿De verdad? –reflexionó Len. — ¿Entonces quieres que tu jefe sepa que estás manipulando juegos y embolsándote las ganancias?

El trabajador palideció ante eso.

—Yo-yo-yo no—

—El oso, si puedes –Len esperó pacientemente mientras el trabajador hervía se ira silenciosamente, pero fue a tomar el oso pardo de la fila superior. —Gracias –dijo arrastrando las palabras, sacándolo de las manos del trabajador.

Cuando se giró hacia Barry para entregarle el oso, se encontró con el otro hombre mirándolo con asombro. Barry agarró el oso contra su pecho, dos pares de amplios ojos de cachorro viéndolo.

—Te amo –dijo Barry con asombro.

—Sí, sí –dijo Len, guiándolo hacia los demás puestos. Miró a Barry con sus labios tirando en una pequeña sonrisa. —Te dije que todo estaba en los codos.

Barry no pudo evitar reír.

Jugaron otros juegos, uno donde tuvieron que hacer estallar globos en un tablero usando dardos, y luego otro donde tuvieron que lanzar agua a la boca de un payaso. Len había derrotado a Barry en ambos, aunque Barry había dicho que era injusto porque Len tenía mejor practica y 'una mejor coordinación mano-ojo, maldito tramposo'. Injusto o no, Len realmente disfrutó de la dona de peluche y del pequeño mono con las manos que podían pegarse y despegarse con velcro. Dicho mono estaba colgando del cuello de Barry, balanceándose contra su espalda con cada paso.

—No sabía que eras mal perdedor –dijo Len mientras giraba la dona de fieltro alrededor de su dedo.

Barry le sacó la lengua antes de ajustar el oso en sus brazos. Eventualmente la cosa monstruosa sobre su espalda y sostuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—No lo soy. Tú eres excepcionalmente bueno en los juegos de disparo.

—Me pregunto por qué.

Barry se detuvo de repente, y Len estaba preocupado de haber dicho algo mal, antes de que Barry señalara algo, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Una cabina de fotos! –exclamó, como si eso estuviera supuesto a emocionar a Len. Arrastró a Len hacia la cabina, empujándolo adentro de la cortina.

—No me tomó fotos, Barry –protestó Len.

Barry hizo un gesto con la mano, colocando el oso y el mono a sus pies.

—Has hechos fichas policiales –dijo, desplazándose por las opciones que ofrecía la máquina.

—Eso es difícilmente la misma cosa –dijo Len. Fue eclipsado por el chillido de excitación de Barry.

—Mira, ¿No es lindo? –le dijo. Len miró la pantalla para encontrarlos dentro de un marco bordeado por corazones de diferentes tamaños y tonos de rojo.

Len giró la cabeza lentamente, arqueando una ceja hacia él.

— ¿Es 'lindo' la palabra correcta?

—Oh, cállate –Barry dijo cariñosamente. —Sé que en algún lugar de tu grande y frío corazón quieres recuerdos de este momento.

—Eso es definitivamente lo que anhela mi grande y frío corazón –Len repitió inexpresivo.

Barry presionó el botón INICIAR en la pantalla y comenzó la cuenta regresiva. Rápidamente chocó su rostro contra el de Len, y Len podía sentir literalmente lo grande que Barry estaba sonriendo. Len no pudo evitar corresponde un poco, y la cámara disparó.

Barry ajustó su pose, girando para presionar sus labios contra la mejilla de Len. Len levantó una ceja a la cámara. Destelló de nuevo.

—Barry, esto es—

Ridículo, Len quería decir, pero sus labios estaban repentinamente ocupados. Él estaba siempre, siempre sorprendido por lo suaves que eran los labios de Barry, de lo gentil que podían ser. La cámara disparó por tercera vez. Len ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos se habían cerrado hasta que los abrió de nuevo.

Se retiró un poco para estudiar el rostro de Barry, con Barry reflejándolo. Era tan extraño cómo Barry podía ser el Flash—el todo ladrido y mordida Flash que podía vencer a Len si realmente lo quisiera—y cómo podía ser Barry Allen, también—amado hijo, ciudadano comprensivo, gentil gigante con extremidades torpes y un corazón demasiado grande para su delgado cuerpo.

La cámara destelló por cuarta vez. Len no se movió durante un largo momento, incluso cuando Barry se asomó brevemente para tomar la tira de fotos.

—Oh, me quedare con esto –declaró Barry con cariño, riendo ligeramente antes de guardarlo. Miró a Len otra vez, y sus ojos se suavizaron ante algo que encontró en la expresión de Len. —Vamos –murmuró, tomando la mano de Len. —Todavía tenemos una última atracción para ir.

X

—Gracias –dijo Barry de repente. Estaban a dos paradas hasta la parte superior de la noria, y ya estaba frío. El oso les habría dado calidez, pero los premios no estaban permitidos en los paseos, así que el operador del paseo los guardaba de forma segura en el cubículo.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó Len. Vio a Barry estremecerse un poco y lo rodeó con un brazo para acercarlo.

Barry suspiró feliz, acurrucándose en Len.

—Por esto –murmuró Barry. —Por todo. Sé que no es fácil… sé que la situación en la que estamos es un desastre, pero… me alegro que seas tú. Me alegro de haberme enamorado de ti.

Finalmente llegaron a la cima, y Len se quedó sin palabras por más razones que la vista. Podía ver toda la ciudad desde allí—la ciudad en la que creció, la ciudad por la que lucha, la ciudad que ama. Allí, justo en el medio, puede ver el ayuntamiento. A la izquierda, puede ver los edificios desgastados, las callen en las que creció. A la derecha, puede ver la abundancia de vecindarios, los suburbios donde sabe que Barry creció, todo a unas pocas millas de distancia.

—Te amo, Len –escuchó a Barry susurrar, tan tenue, tan sigilosamente que se lo habría perdido si no hubieran estado tan cerca.

Len no quería dejarse llevar por la forma en que esas palabras lo hacían sentir, pero allá arriba, donde nadie podía verlo, donde nadie podía lastimarlos… era difícil no hacerlo.

Así sostiene a Barry cerca, mirando la ciudad que ambos amaban, y—por primera vez en mucho tiempo—se deja llevar.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Diganme que no fui al único que este capítulo le dio un sobredosis de azúcar... Fue demasiado dulce.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como sinplicity en Ao3.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Len sabía que era una mala idea para empezar.

Permitió este repentino acto negligente solo porque se había sentido un poco eufórico la noche anterior y le impidió pensar con claridad. _Era_ por eso que estuvo de acuerdo con esto… este acto sacrificial de idiotez que solo había sido intentado por el increíblemente insensato.

—Len, solo tomaremos café –dijo Barry con calma, como si él no fuera el motivo de la probable muerte de Len.

Len tiró de la gorra de béisbol más hacia abajo en su rostro tanto como pudo sin enterrar sus lentes falsos en sus mejillas.

—Vamos a Jitters, Barry. También conocido como el lugar como el lugar en el que me arrestarán y seré enviado a Iron Heights para que me pudra en una celda. No puedo creer que haya dejado que me arrastres a esto.

—Me encanta cuando frunces el ceño –dijo Barry con una sonrisa. Paso un dedo por la mandíbula de Len. —Muy sexy.

Len chasqueó la lengua por el dedo de Barry, forzándolo a retroceder.

—Estoy seguro de que me encontraras irresistible en un overol gris.

Barry tarareo pensativamente.

—Todo lo que uses es sexy –le lanzó a Len una sonrisa maliciosa. —Si hay algo en absoluto.

—Cállate, Barry –Len suspiró casado. ¿Esa sensación de euforia? Se fue.

Barry tomó la mano de Len y besó las yemas de sus dedos uno por uno.

—Estás siendo un gruñón, Len –dijo Barry cuando terminó, y sonrió ligeramente cuando la mano de Len se curvo bajo su barbilla para acariciar su labio. —Anoche dormí en mi cama, así que merezco un buen café.

—Me suplicaste que mantuviera la puerta abierta –dijo Len, dejando caer la mano cuando vio a una pareja mayor sonriéndole. Aceleró el ritmo, y Barry lo siguió sin perderlo.

—Eso es irrelevante –Barry se encogió de hombros. —Además nadie te va a reconocer. No es como si estuvieras usando tu Capitán Cold.

El recordatorio tenía a Len conscientemente alerta de la tela que le rodeaba.

—Sí, soy una especie camaleón en esta—Dios—esta _ridícula_ camisa –dijo, señalando la parte delantera de su camisa de patrón cuadriculado.

—Te ves guapo, Len –insistió Barry-

—Me veo como un nerd –dijo Len. —Me veo como tú.

Barry le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Tú dijiste que querías mezclarte. Considera esto mezclarte.

—Claro. Esperemos que el viaje a la tienda de segunda mano pueda ser más astuto que el DPCC –Len se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, caminando por la calle más conocida. +el debería estar en las sombras, no a plena luz del día. El único aspecto positivo era que Barry tenía razón: la gente en realidad estaba creyendo su _horrible_ disfraz. Era casi normal caminar junto a Barry por la ciudad.

— ¿Estás nervioso por conocer a Joe hoy? –preguntó Barry suavemente.

Len se encogió de hombros. Nervioso no era exactamente la palabra. ¿Irritado? ¿Incomodo? Tal vez. Visitar al detective que tenía cuenta con él no estaba al principio su lista de cosas por hacer.

—Hay peores formas de morir –dijo finalmente Len.

Los pasos de Barry vacilaron brevemente.

—No te va a matar, Len –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya veremos –dijo Len.

Barry resopló.

—Vamos a tomar un café increíble y vas a dejar de ser un gruñón y hoy va ir genial –declaró.

—Sí, bueno, esperemos que este viaje valga la pena –después de todo, Len quería que su última bebida fuera buena.

La cafetería al fin aparecía a la vista, y Len debió haber visto a Len ponerse rígido porque le beso la mejilla antes de apretar su mano alentadoramente. Entraron juntos a la tienda, y el aroma era inmediatamente embriagador. Las cejas de Len se levantaron en sorpresa.

Barry parecía demasiado presumido.

—Te lo dije.

Los ojos de Len rondaron por el café. No estaba abarrotado, solo unas pocas mesas ocupadas por parejas, estudiantes con sus laptops, y amigos poniéndose al día. Se sentía aliviado al ver que no habían policías esperándolo. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que su cubierta no se arruinara, echó un vistazo al menú.

Len parpadeó un par de veces antes de resoplar incrédulo.

— ¿En serio, Barry? ¿Tienes una bebida que lleva tu nombre?

Barry sonrió.

—Ser un héroe tiene sus ventajas. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez; tal vez nombren una bebida a tu nombre.

Len pretendió contemplar eso por un momento.

—Voy a pasar.

Eran los siguientes en la fila, y Len realmente no podía evitarlo, por lo que ordenó un _Flash_ y Barry sonrió antes de hacer dos órdenes. Decidieron tenerlo ahí porque Len no quería tentar su suerte, y Barry estaba agradecido por esta salida como era.

Len le ganó a Barry y sacó su billetera. Le dio a la barista un billete de veinte y le dijo que se quedara con el cambio, lo cual hizo que la mandíbula de Barry cayera ligeramente.

—T-Tú no puedes –Barry balbuceó antes de llevarlo a un lado para esperar sus bebidas. — ¿De quién es la billetera que robaste?

Len intentó no estar insultado.

—Contrario a la creencia popular, Barry, tengo dinero que es mío.

Barry no parecía creerle, pero no presionó. Estudió a Len en silencio, su rostro moviéndose lentamente, y Len reconoció esa mirada. Esa mirada hambrienta, juguetona. La mano de Barry se levantó para empujar los lentes más arriba de su nariz.

—Sabes –empezó Barry, sus dedos recorriendo la camisa de Len. —Estos lentes te quedan bien. Muy, muy bien.

—Fueron de dos dólares.

—Muy, muy bien –murmuró Barry, sus manos se posaron en las caderas de Len. —ME dan ganas de besarte hasta que estén todos empañados.

Len humedeció sus labios, viendo como los ojos de Barry seguían el movimiento.

—Barry –dijo en advertencia, pero era débil y patético.

— ¿Solo un beso? –preguntó Barry en voz baja, mirándolo debajo sus pestañas.

Muchas, muchas cosas cruzaron la mente de Len. El hecho de que en realidad ellos no estaban saliendo era una grande y persistente. No debería sentirse demasiado como con esto, sea lo que sea _esto_ , porque lo que sea que pasara no significaba nada y nunca, nunca significaría algo.

Pero Barry estaba tirando todas las paradas, con sus pulgares acariciando ligeramente la piel de Len a través de su camisa y sus ojos grandes y suplicantes, y la—por amor de Dios— manera en que se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. Len realmente no debería. Él de verdad, de verdad no debería.

El barista voceo sus bebidas a tiempo para darle a Len una excusa para liberarse del agarre del otro hombre, sin perderse el suspiro de desilusión. Se tomó un breve momento para calmarse antes de regresar al lado de Barry con sus bebidas.

—Toma –dijo Len, y Barry tomó su bebida mientras miraba fijamente a Len. — ¿Qué?

—Solo quiero ver tu cara después del primer sorbo –respondió Barry, batiendo sus pestañas inocentemente.

Len resistió poner los ojos en blanco. Levantó el vaso de papel hasta su nariz para inhalar profundamente antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo. Un gemido casi escapa por el sabor, y Barry parecía completamente demasiado satisfecho mientras tomaba su propia bebida.

—Bueno, ¿Huh?

—Eres ridículo –dijo Len, tomando otro sorbo.

— ¿Tiene tanto orgullo que no puedes admitir que amas al _Flash_? –preguntó Barry tímidamente, y Len no perdió el doble sentido.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien llame a la policía –dijo en su lugar.

Barry resopló, divertido, con los labios fruncidos. Se presionó cerca de Len, sus brazos tocándose.

—De todos modos, ningún policía viene por aquí –dijo Barry. Se veía pensativo mientras seguía a Len a la salida. —Bueno, excepto por—

— ¡ _Barry_! –jadeó una mujer con sorpresa.

—Patty… –terminó Barry, aturdido. Miró a la mujer rubia que entraba a la tienda antes de que tuviera un poco de sentido. — ¡Patty! ¡Hey!

Len discretamente se separó de Barry para quedarse junto a las mesas, manteniendo su barbilla abajo, pero con los oídos abiertos. Tomó su café en silencio. Maldición, era realmente espectacular.

— ¡Barry, es genial verte! –escuchó decir a la mujer rubia. —Te ves bien para alguien que ha estado postrado en la cama. Ah, ¡Bien como en salud! No… ya sabes… atractivo. Um—

—Patty, ¡También es agradable verte! –interrumpió Barry apresuradamente.

Len se dio la vuelta parcialmente para encontrar a 'Patty' sosteniendo la palma de su mano en su sien, con vergüenza y a Barry con la cara avergonzada.

— ¿Quién es? –preguntó ella, señalando a Len como si quisiera desviar la atención del rubor de sus mejillas.

Len se puso rígido, esperando que Barry al menos tuviera la cabeza para actuar como si no se conocieran.

—Oh, ese es mi novio –Barry dijo orgullosamente, y Len gruñó internamente. —Len, cariño, ven aquí.

Len no se movió de su posición al lado de la mesa hasta que Barry lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él.

—Barry, no –dijo en voz baja, resistiéndose gentilmente.

—Es un poco tímido –explicó Barry antes de atrapar a Len ahí con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. —Patty, Len. Len, Patty.

Len se aclaró la garganta mientras encaraba a Patty, manteniendo en cuenta que su gorra estuviera sobre sus ojos.

—Hola –dijo bruscamente.

— ¡Encantada de conocerte! –dijo Patty, sus mejillas increíblemente enrojecidas. Se puso un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja y su chaqueta se abrió ligeramente para revelar la insignia bajo su cadera.

El pie de Len se retorció en un paso alborotado, golpeando brevemente la zapatilla de Barry, sus instintos le gritaban que peleara o huyera.

—Igualmente –dijo Len, sus entrenados ojos en la abolladura de su chaqueta que él sabía era su arma.

—Estoy feliz por ti, Barry –continuó Patty. —Algo bueno que no funcionamos, ¿Cierto? –y entonces sus ojos se entornaron mientras se mordía el labio.

Los ojos de Len se entrecerraron, yendo entre Barry y Patty.

—Oh, ¿Ustedes salieron? –preguntó Len con tanta despreocupación que podía manejar.

—Brevemente –dijo Patty, y Barry estaba sospechosamente callado. Algo palpitó en el estómago de Len, elevándose hasta su garganta e hizo que se le erizara en vello de la nuca. Tomó otro sorbo de su café.

Barry rió nerviosamente, aunque sonaba un poco estrangulado.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo has estado, Patty? –preguntó Barry. El brazo alrededor de Len se retiró ligeramente para frotar círculos en la espalda de Len. Len comenzó a relajarse, dándose cuenta de lo rígido que estaba.

—Estoy genial –aseguró Patty con un asentimiento. —Sin embargo, yo debería hacerte esa pregunta—tú eres el único que ha estado desaparecido.

Barry se congeló por un segundo.

—Sí, yo, uh, estaba mortalmente enfermo y ahora me estoy tomando un tiempo personal para, uh, tratar con… algo.

Barry probablemente era el peor mentiroso en la historia del mundo. Len se apiado de él.

—Me ha estado ayudando a sobrellevar el fallecimiento de mi padre –dijo Len suavemente. No era del todo una mentira; su padre _había_ fallecido meses atrás. Sin embargo, Len solo había necesitado alrededor de un día para asumirlo antes de reanudar su vida normal, finalmente libre de ese bastardo.

Patty asintió con simpatía, sus cejas se unieron.

—Lo siento tanto.

—Está bien –dijo Len. Agachando la cabeza ligeramente cuando Patty miró muy intensamente su rostro. —De hecho, estamos en camino para reunirnos con el florista.

Patty asintió rápidamente.

—Claro. Entiendo. Yo solo—lo siento. Había tenido al intención de pedir ayuda, y ya que te tengo aquí, Barry… ¿Solo una pregunta rápida?

Len intercambió una mirada con Barry. Suspiró silenciosamente por su nariz antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza.

—Adelante –dijo Barry, asintiendo.

Patty se iluminó antes de sumergirse en la explicación de un caso en el que estaba trabajando, donde la química de eso no tenía sentido.

Len se desconectó después de las palabras _análisis termogravimétrico_ y, en su lugar, se conformó con mirar cómo Barry explicaba animadamente la ciencia detrás de eso, su brazo libre moviéndose alrededor de su café con énfasis, sus ojos chispeando de emoción. Era casi encantador.

Vale, _era_ encantador, pero Len nunca iba a decir eso en voz alta. Había estado tan concentrado en la parte superhéroe de Barry que prestó poca atención al lado forense, y qué lástima por eso.

—…así que sería sensato hacer una nueva prueba –estaba diciendo Barry.

—Definitivamente voy a hablar con los chicos de los laboratorios sobre esto –le sonrió a Barry. —Muchas gracias.

Solo cuando escuchó al suavidad de su voz, Len notó el efecto que Barry parecía tener sobre ella. a él realmente no le gustaba la forma en que Patty se sonrojaba con Barry, o cómo sus ojos reparaban en su rostro, en sus labios…

—Simplemente no hagas enojar a los químicos –dijo Barry, con los labios temblando. —No queremos que ellos… sobrereaccionen.

Patty y Barry se echaron a reír. Len había estado bien con toda esta charla de nerds—todo bien, de verdad, hasta que Patty en forma juguetona apretó el brazo de Barry cuando su risa desapareció.

— ¿Barry? –murmuró Len, y Barry se giró hacia él, sus labios aún en una sonrisa.

Len inclinó el rostro de Barry hacia arriba y presionó sus labios juntos, en un ángulo que la gorra no saliera volando. Era casto, por supuesto, pero la mano de Len todavía se apretó alrededor de Len. Paso un pulgar en su mejilla antes de retroceder, viendo como Berry perseguía sus labios.

—Tenemos que irnos, ¿Recuerdas? –Len le recordó suavemente.

Los ojos de Barry se abrieron, sus labios ligeramente separados.

—Huh…

— ¿Para el florista? –Len insitó.

—Florista…

—Fue un placer conocerte, Patty –dijo Len a la mujer sonrojada. —Debemos irnos.

—V-Vale, adiós Len. Espero verte pronto en el trabajo, Barry –dijo, levantando la mano en despedida.

Barry hizo un sonido sin compromiso con el fondo de su garganta, sus ojos nunca dejaron a Len.

Len los llevó a la salida, sintiendo cómo se aflojaba el nudo en su estómago cuando volvió a estar al aire libre con Barry bajo el brazo otra vez. Llegaron a la seguridad de la acera sombreada sin problemas, dirigiéndose hacia el apartamento.

—Puedes dejar de mirar –dijo Len, dándole a Barry una mirada de soslayo.

Barry continuó mirándolo de todos modos.

—Len, ¿Estás celoso? –prácticamente difamo, como si estuviera borracho de la realización.

—No me pongo celoso –respondió Len, porque obviamente no lo hacía. Obviamente estaba tratando de sacarlo de ahí antes de que cualquier otro policía pudiera parecerse. Obviamente.

—Estás celoso –Barry dijo sonriendo, aturdido, y entonces presiono su mejilla contra el hombro de Len. —Lo sabía. Me amas.

—No lo hago –dijo Len, casi automáticamente, pero Barry continuó tarareando felizmente.

—Lo que digas, Len.

* * *

Len hacía tiempo que necesitaba un arma apuntando a su cara.

Francamente, lo extrañaba. Le enviaba adrenalina por la venas, haciendo latir su corazón, su cuerpo listo para luchar contra el culpable.

Y Len lo habría hecho si el arma no le perteneciera a Joe West.

¿No le había dicho a Barry que iba a recibir un disparo? Debería haber hecho una apuesta; podría haber hecho un poco de dinero real. Len estaba contento de dejar que Barry viera a su padre adoptivo a solas, pero Barry lo necesitaba, su apoyo, y ahora mira donde lo tenía.

Barry había dejado que Len se pusiera un suéter sobre la escena del crimen con una camisa, por lo menos su cuerpo no se encontraría en un estado tan incriminador. Lástima que la gorra y los lentes se hayan quedado en el auto; a Barry realmente le habían gustado esos.

—Debería haber sabido que era tú, Snart –gruñó West, su mano amartillando el arma. Len rodó los ojos por el dramatismo. West no iba a disparar a un hombre desarmado en su propio porche, especialmente no con Barry dentro de la casa. Pero de nuevo, él es Leonard Snart y nadie lo extrañaría. —Tienes a Barry pensando en todo tipo de tonterías.

—Ahórrame el teatro, Detective –arrastró Len, inclinando la cabeza. —Barry no estará muy feliz contigo cuando descubra que estás amenazando a su novio.

West prácticamente estaba temblando de ira, lo que Len encontraba infinitamente entretenido.

—Tú _no_ eres su novio.

—Intenta decirle eso –dijo Len, y esquivó el puño dirigido a su mandíbula. Entornó los ojos. — ¿Qué te dijo exactamente Cisco?

West pareció orientarse antes de contestar venenosamente.

—Que la meta-humano golpeó a Barry con una de sus flechas de amor y que está confundido por eso.

—Ah –dijo Len, sus cejas levantándose. —Así que ahora saber que están enamorado de _mí_ –una parte de Len se complació en decir, disfrutando la forma en que se sentía en su lengua, la afirmación que poseía.

— ¡Él solo _piensa_ que está enamorado de ti! –escupió West- su voz se estaba poniendo peligrosamente fuerte ahora, y pronto ni siquiera el sólido roble de la puerta podría detener el sonido de sus argumentos.

—Entonces ves mi problema –dijo Len rotundamente. —Para su información, Detective, en realidad estoy tratando de _ayudar_ a Barry.

West resopló, su rostro lleno de cómica incredulidad.

— ¿Y cómo sé que tú y esta meta no están trabajando juntos? ¿Qué no estás usando a Barry por sus poderes? ¿El objetivo perfecto, huh?

Fue Len quien resopló esta vez.

—Me siento halagado de que piense que podía ser tan astuto –dijo Len. —y sin corazón. Sin embargo, este no es el caso. Lamento decepcionarlo.

—No eres más que una baja, _escoria_ —

La puerta se abrió y Barry se sobresaltó de inmediato por el arma levantada.

— ¡Joe! –jadeó, sus manos se agitaron levemente. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Deja eso!

— ¡Vuelve adentro, Barr! –West gritó.

No, te di el minuto que querías con Len –argumentó con voz temblorosa. —Ahora, por favor, ¡Guarda tu arma!

—Lo escuchaste, Detective –dijo Len con una sonrisa. —No se puede dañar la mercancía.

De repente, Len fue azotado contra la pared, una de las manos de West agarrando su cuello mientras que la otra sostenía el arma a un lado de su garganta. Len mantuvo la mirada fija en la de West mientras un gruñido retumbo en lo profundo de su garganta.

— ¿Crees que no voy a matarte? –murmuró West rápidamente amenazante. —Estás subestimando lo mucho que amo a mi hijo.

— ¡Joe! –gritó Barry. — ¡Joe, por favor! ¡Detente!

—Entonces mátame –desafió Len, su barbilla sobresaliendo con orgullo.

—Nada me gustaría más que borrar esa sonrisa engreída de tu cara.

Antes de que Len pudiera decidir cuán dolorosamente quería desarma a West, se distrajo con un pitido agudo.

—P-Por favor… –Barry se asfixió débilmente.

—Hey –dijo Len aturdido, sus ojos aterrizando en Barry. sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio el reloj destellando en rojo.

— ¡Hey! ¡Quítame las manos de encima, West! –gruñó, luchando contra él. El reloj ahora chillaba, fuerte y enojado, como clavos contra una pizarra. Barry se desplomó en la puerta cerrada, con el rostro lleno de pánico y confusión.

West, el maldito idiota, finalmente libero a Len más por la impresión que por cualquier cosa, y Len intentó atrapar a Barry antes de que pudiera colapsar.

—Hey, estás bien –le aseguró Len, bajándolo suavemente. Barry tenía los ojos muy abiertos, casi hiperventilando, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. —Estás bien, Barry.

—L-L-Len, t-tú… –sus manos se aferraron desesperadamente a los antebrazos de Len.

—No hables, Barry. Solo respira. Estoy bien. Estamos todos bien –Len continuó murmurando garantías seguras y recordándole respirar profunda y lentamente hasta que Barry comenzó a relajarse, y su monitor regreso a la normalidad.

—No más discusiones –graznó Barry, sonando como si acabara de hacer gárgaras con vidrios rotos. —No más peleas. Por favor.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, West? –Len miró por encima del hombre para mirar al hombre atónito. —Supongo que tendremos que ser civilizados ahora.

West apretó los dientes, pero permitió que Len ayudara a Barry a levantarse. El Detective enfundo su arma antes de abrirles la puerta, con la cara blanca además de la mandíbula apretada.

—Abrázame, por favor –murmuró Barry cuando pasaron el umbral. Len los llevó al sofá más cercano antes de ir por ello. Tiró de Barry sonrojado a su lado, frotando arriba y debajo de su brazo con dulzura. —Gracias –suspiró, dejando caer su mejilla en el hombro de Len.

—Iré, ah, a hacer un poco de café –murmuró West antes de retirarse a la cocina.

El teléfono de Len fue de inmediato bombardeado con mensajes de Cisco, que iban desde letras en mayúscula hasta signos de interrogación y exclamación. Len le envió un simple **Él está bien** antes de guardar su teléfono para centrar su atención en Barry.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Len. No podía ver la cara de Barry, pero podía sentir la tensión en sus hombros. El otro hombre permaneció callado durante unos minutos, con Len cada vez más preocupado.

—Amo a Joe. Él es como mi padre, ¿Sabes? –murmuró Barry con tristeza. —Pero también te amo a ti. Tanto, duele… y ver a los dos peleando así –se cortó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Barry –dijo. Se retiró un poco para examinar el rostro de Barry. se veía tan cansado. Len sintió que su estómago se revolvía con culpa.

West se aclaró la garganta cuando entró de nuevo en la habitación, y Len intento no mirar con furia mientras se sentaba frente a ellos. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento, Barry se puso rígido junto a él mientras se estiraba incomodo, y Len comenzó a frotarle el brazo de nuevo.

—Quita tus manos— –empezó West, pero Len lo interrumpió.

— _No puedo_. Lo siento –dijo, aunque no lo lamentaba en lo más mínimo. —Eso lo calma, como viste antes –dijo de manera casi acusadora, aunque sabía que fue culpa de ambos por haber dejado a Barry así.

—Creo que voy a enfermarme –dijo West.

La mano se Len se envolvió sobre la de Barry.

—Acostúmbrate.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Len uso ese tipo para escanear las muchas fotos colgadas en las paredes, apoyadas contra las mesas. Barry se veía muy feliz en cada una de ellas.

—Nunca pensé que tendría al Capitán Cold en mi sofá –dijo West finalmente.

Len sonrió un poco por su alter ego.

—Esto tampoco es exactamente un sueño hecho realidad para mí, West.

— ¿De verdad? –resopló West, con los ojos serios. — ¿Cómo si no estuvieras revisando mi casa para referencias futuras en este momento?

Len fijó sus ojos de vuelta a West, con una sonrisa sin humor en su rostro.

—Es uno de mis malos hábitos.

—Claro. Como robar bancos en tu tiempo libre.

—No admito nada. Aunque, hipotéticamente, eso es más un pasatiempo –explicó Len inocentemente.

— ¿Pueden parar ya? –dijo Barry de repente. Len había pensado que se quedó dormido; había estado tan callado. —Joe, querías verme. Aquí estoy. ¿Puedes por favor parar de interrogar a Len?

—Len –repitió West en blanco. — ¿Desde cuándo es 'Len'?

Barry se sentó ligeramente, todavía apoyado en Len, pero ahora Len podía ver su rostro claramente.

—Lo amo, Joe. Necesito que estés bien con eso.

— ¿Te estás escuchando, Barr? –exigió West con incredulidad. —Este es el hombre que hizo su misión matarte, ¿Recuerdas eso?

Barry le frunció el ceño.

—Las cosas cambiaron.

—No –West dijo, negando. —Solo piensas eso a causa del meta-humano.

—Incluso antes de eso –protestó Barry. —Las cosas fueron diferentes. Nunca me lastimo después del accidente en Ferris Air. Simplemente es irritantemente dramático con sus escapadas. Y ha sido tan dulce conmigo.

—Forma de arruinar mi reputación en la calle, chico –dijo Len. Barry le sonrió, y Len siempre se preguntó cómo los ojos de Barry podían ser tan expresivos, revelando lo aficionado que es a Len.

—Deja de mirarlo así, Snart –gruñó West.

Len volvió a mirar a West, completamente molesto. Parecía que todo lo que Len hacia merecía un arresto.

— ¿Cómo?

—Como si realmente te importara un comino, porque ambos sabemos que no es verdad –dijo West ásperamente.

Len comenzó a levantarse de su asiento, con las manos cerradas en puños, pero Barry lo detuvo.

—Sería sabio contar las bendiciones que tienes, que soy yo quien mantiene su corazón latiendo en lugar de alguien menos tolerante –gruñó Len. —Podría irme si quisiera.

La mano de Len se apretó en la manga de Len.

—Quédate –dijo una voz, y Len se giró para encontrar a Iris rondando cerca de la pared, entrando en la sala de estar. Cerró la puerta de la entrada completamente mientras miraba a Len, cautelosamente, pero con una especie de desesperación.

—Iris –dijo West en advertencia, un poco de miedo se filtró en sus ojos como si pensara que Len la atacaría repentinamente.

—Si _eres_ el que mantiene a Barry con vida, entonces te tienes que quedar –ella sacó un poco la barbilla, con la misma mirada de orgullo que había visto en su padre.

—No te preocupes, no soy un monstruo –respondió Len con frialdad.

— ¡Iris! –dijo Barry, y se movió un poco como si quisiera saludarla adecuadamente, pero no quería separarse de Len. — ¿Cómo están tú y Eddie? ¿Bien?

Iris le ofreció a Barry una sonrisa pequeña, todavía tensa junto a la puerta.

—Estamos bien, Barry. Más preocupados por ti, en realidad. Visite Laboratorios S.T.A.R. y Cisco me conto todo los detalles, pero dejó fuera el… _quién_ de ello.

Len estaba terriblemente cansado de eso. Esperaba que Iris sacara su arma y la sostuviera en su cabeza en otro enfrentamiento que tuviera a Barry al borde de la muerte por segunda vez hoy, pero no llego. En cambio, ella hizo algo que era posiblemente mil veces peor.

Ella le _agradeció_.

Legítimamente. Un real. 'Gracias por salvar su vida', salió de su boca, sin sarcasmo, sin tono condescendiente, nada.

Len la miró por un largo momento, tratando de evaluar la situación.

—No hay problema –dijo Len al final, a pesar de la montaña de problemas que tuvo y que continuara enfrentando.

—Papá –le dijo ella a West. —Sé que es raro—créeme, lo _sé_ —pero cisco y Caitlin parecen confiar en él lo suficiente. Deberíamos nosotros también.

—No va a lastimarme –dijo Barry en voz baja, y allí estaba de nuevo.

Len sintió algo indiscernible en la boca del estómago. No sabía si se sentía cómodo con Barry haciendo apuestas de esas maneras, prometiendo a todos una buena racha. ¿Se esperaba que ayudara porque estaba pagando una deuda? Eso está bien. ¿Se esperaba que ayudara porque hay algo _bueno_ en él? Eso, él no creía estar a la altura. No importaba cuando lo intentara, solo terminaría decepcionando a todos los involucrados, especialmente a todos.

—Sí, no lo hará, o lo último que va a ver es mi arma –dijo West, con el rostro relajado, pero sus ojos eran tan agudos que era una maravilla que Len no estuviera desangrándose.

Iris finalmente se dirigió al lado de su padre, golpeándolo suavemente y diciéndole que se portara bien. Len estaba casi agradecido con ella cuando le lanzó una larga descripción de las cosas que había descubierto los últimos días, los artículos de noticias que había estado escribiendo, que generalmente llenó la habitación con algo más que un silencio tenso.

Len prácticamente tenía una competencia de miradas con West frente a él, mientras Barry le explicaba a Iris lo que había estado haciendo, afortunadamente las partes embarazosas que pintaban a Len como una horrible excusa de villano. Sintió que Barry lo apretaba mientras enfatizaba ciertas partes de las historias, en un momento agarrándose el codo ("Y él los tiró— ¡Fue gracioso!") pero Len estaba completamente enfocado en el hombre obviamente jugando algún tipo de juego. Era una cuestión de dominio, algo que ninguno de los dos iba a ganar a este ritmo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Iris hiciera planes para volverse a ver pronto, teniendo suficiente de las miradas que recorrían por la habitación y decidiendo que era suficiente por un día. Todos se pusieron de pie, pero Iris apartó a Barry para hablar con él en privado. Len asumió que era para comprobar si él realmente estaba bien, si era una indicación la preocupación que veía en sus ojos. Vio a Barry asentir continuamente con la cabeza, como si le diera un sermón y tuviera que demostrar que estaba escuchando. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera a esforzarse por escuchar la conversación. West se aclaró la garganta e hizo un movimiento con su barbilla.

—Esperó escuchar el discurso[1]–dijo Len con calma mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

West parecía que quería limpiar toda su casa con agua bendita.

—Cállate, Snart. El hecho de que tenga que tratar contigo por el momento no significa que tenga que disfrutarlo.

Len levantó la ceja.

—Tienes todo un arsenal de amenazas de reserva, ¿No? Vamos a escucharlas entonces.

—Chico, realmente la pelea[2] del siglo, ¿No?

—Esa es una gran declaración, teniendo en cuenta de que no estamos ni siquiera a dos décadas –Len no sabía realmente porque le producía tanta diversión agitar una bandera roja frente a un toro de carga; simplemente lo hacía. Pero West no se divertía—de hecho, se veía más serio de lo que Len alguna vez lo había visto.

—Solo voy a decirlo una vez, así que será mejor que escuches. Si descubro que estás usando a Barry, o si le hiciste daño de alguna manera… –West tocó con un dedo su arma enfundada. —…no dudaré en disparar.

Len buscó ene sus ojos, buscando algo que pudiera revelar su engaño, pero no encontró nada. Barry se acercó para abrazar a West, apartando sus inquebrantables ojos de Len.

—Cuídate, ¿Está bien, Barr? –Le dijo contra el cabello de Barry. —Quiero que me visites a menudo hasta que acabe todo este clavario acabe.

Barry le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa antes de apretar el hombro de West y retroceder.

—Lo haré, Joe. Te veré pronto.

Len no le dio otra mirada a West, solo asintió como apreciación a Iris, cuyos ojos parpadearon al brazo que tenía alrededor de Barry. Ella no le dijo nada a Len, solo le dijo adiós a Barry antes de llevarlos a la salida. Su mandíbula se estaba poniendo un poco adolorida por apretarla y abrirla fuerte.

No es que Len no supiera que era un criminal es quien es; está en su sangre. Por supuesto que él lo sabe. Es como si quisieran que se equivocara y usara a Barry para sus motivos ocultos. Él podía si realmente lo quisiera. Una parte de él quería hacerlo, solo para fastidiar a ese maldito de West de la mejor (peor) manera posible. Pero el rostro de Barry, pálido y sin vida, cruzaba por su mente, y tenía ganas de tragarse las náuseas que pasaban por su garganta.

West tenía razón; hubo un tiempo en el que quería acabar con el Flash, pero las cosas cambiaron. Las cosas eran diferentes. Len vio un nuevo contrincante, un nuevo oponente, uno con el que tenía mucha diversión y solo terminó el juego para bien. Ese meta ataque era algo que no podía haber planeado, algo que no podía haber esperado interponerse en sus planes. Tenía que volver a jugar y no sabía a dónde llevaría esto. Odiaba o saberlo, odiaba no tener el control.

Azotó la puerta del auto con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Barry lo miró desde su asiento tan pronto como se sentó.

— ¿Estás bien? –la voz de Barry era gentil, como siempre lo era porque esa era la persona que Barry era—tan generoso y desinteresado, un verdadero héroe. Solo le recordó a Len que no se merecía nada de eso.

—Estoy bien –dijo rotundamente Len, y sin importarle si Barry le creía o no, no volvió a preguntar.

* * *

El televisor arrojaba un cálido brillo sobre el techo cuando Len lo miraba desde su perezosa posición en el sofá. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió. No importaba cuando lo intentara, simplemente encontraba a su mente regresando a la conversación anterior.

—Len, háblame, ¿Por favor? –dijo Barry por lo que parecía ser la quinta vez. Estaba mirando a Len desde la silla de la cocina, esperando otro lote de galletas que se tomó tiempo para hornear. Len estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que esto era probablemente un ejercicio para aliviar el estrés.

En lugar de responder con su habitual gruñido de rechazo, Len suspiro.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, Barry –dijo, y Barry se enderezó inmediatamente al escuchar su voz de nuevo. Len odiaba cómo eso le hacía sentir un poco mejor, viendo cuán sensible era Barry para él. No debería hacerlo sentir de ninguna manera.

—Sé que ver a Joe hoy fue un poco… –Barry no parecía saber la palabra correcta, pero Len entendía. —…sí. Pero todo está bien ahora. Bueno, tan bien como podría ser.

—Bien –Len repitió. —Sí.

Barry le frunció el ceño. Dio unos pasos hacia Len, pero se detuvo para recoger algo del suelo.

—Oh, me encanta esta gorra –dijo Barry con cariño, moviéndola entre sus manos. Len casi había olvidado que la tiró al entrar.

Barry contempló la gorra por un momento antes de levantarlo para asegurarlo sobre su cabeza para que la visera quedara hacia atrás. Len perdió rápidamente su tren de pensamiento.

Barry atrapó su reflejo en el espejo de la pared antes de reírse para sí mismo, haciendo que se la quitara.

—No te la quites –dijo Len antes de poder detenerse.

Barry parpadeó y bajó las manos.

—Oh, ¿Te gusta? –preguntó moviendo las cejas.

Idiota.

—Cállate –dijo Len sin enojo. La sonrisa de Barry se ensanchó mientras se paseaba hacia el sofá, inclinando la cabeza burlón.

— _Len_ –casi cantó.

—Dije silencio, tú –dijo Len, espantando las manos de Barry sin entusiasmo. Todo el aire quedo fuera cuando Barry se lanzó sobre Len.

—Te amo –le dijo dentro del cuello de Len antes de presionar sus labios allí.

Len lo empujó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco de cosquillas.

—Sigues diciendo eso, pero siempre soy el que se lastima por tus codos huesudos.

—Esos son heridas de amor –Barry se apoyó en sus huesudos codos, justo en el pecho de Len. Heridas de amor, cierto.

Len alcanzó a tocar la gorra de béisbol, tirando de la visera hasta que un mechón de cabello salió de la abertura. Barry miró a Len silenciosamente mientras sus manos bajaban nuevamente.

Barry deslizó su brazo hacia arriba, sus dedos extendidos para rozar el rostro de Len. Len lo dejo, disfrutando de la sensación de las puntas de los dedos del otro hombre a lo largo de su piel. Barry trazó la línea de sus cejas, sus pómulos, su mandíbula, antes de acercar su rostro con ambas manos. Barry se inclinó gentil y lentamente, para que Len tuviera tiempo de alejarse, pero lo pocos segundos que le dio no eran suficientes para calmar la guerra que se desarrollaba en su cabeza entre su deseo y su control.

En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, Len sabía que estaba terminado, su control estaba condenado. Era lento y gentil, solo los movimientos flojos de sus labios y los lentos movimientos de la lengua. Barry soltó un gemido suave desde el fondo de su garganta cuando las manos de Len se movieron en sus caderas, y Len estaba casi seguro de que su cerebro hizo un corto circuito por el sonido. Era adictivo lo cálido que era Barry, lo extremadamente sensible que era con sus pequeñas respiraciones cada vez que Len pasaba sus pulgares en los huesos de su cadera. Quería escuchar más de eso, ver que otros ruidos podía sacar de eso labios, ver cuán desesperado Barry podía estar por más…

—Barry –murmuró Len en sus labios. —deberíamos parar.

—Deberíamos –Barry estaba de acuerdo, pero ninguno de ellos se alejó.

No fue hasta que Len sintió que Barry se endurecía contra su muslo que giro el rostro, jadeando levemente.

—Hablo en serio –dijo Len tan firme como podía.

—Siempre eres serio.

—Barry.

Barry se alejó con otro suspiro y apoyó su frente contra la de Len.

—Te deseo –susurró Barry, su aliento cálido contra sus labios. —Te deseo tanto.

—No lo haces –dijo Len, porque tenía que recordárselo a Barry, una y otra vez.

—Lo hago –se balanceó contra Len, acomodándolos juntos. Las manos de Len se tensaron en las caderas de Barry para mantenerlo quito, apenas conteniendo su gemido de placer. A este ritmo, ambos terminarían en el punto de no retorno. Tenía que parar, pero… Barry era tan cálido, un peso reconfortante sobre él. Prácticamente podía sentir que s resolución se hacía añicos, y al parecer Barry también podía, porque estaba conectando sus labios otra vez, besando seriamente esta vez.

Len gruñó, alzándose. Presionó hacia delante hasta que Barry cayó sobre su espalda, colocándose sobre él. Su gorra cayó al suelo en el frenesí, pero Len no podía encontrar que le importará en ese momento.

— ¡Sí, sí! –jadeó Barry, y luego gimió cuando Len lo beso bruscamente, sus lenguas se enredaron caliente y húmedo. Len se retiró para rozar la barba incipiente de Barry a través de su mandíbula antes de agacharse para meterse en la suave piel de su cuello.

Barry estaba temblando debajo de él, con sus piernas apretadas alrededor de su cadera y sus manos arañando sus omoplatos. Len lo mordía más que besarlo, más dientes que lengua, antes de retirarse a examinar su trabajo. El cabello de Barry estaba despeinado, la boca abierta por lo fuerte que jadeaba, sonrojado hasta el cuello.

Len estaba a punto de zambullirse de nuevo, para mostrarle a Barry lo bien que podían estar juntos, hasta que capto el movimiento en lo profundo de los ojos de Barry.

— ¿Len? –murmuró Barry cuando sintió el cuerpo de Len agarrotarse.

Len observo como las pupilas del hombre se ondeaban, como un estanque negro perturbado por un guijarro perdido.

Era como un chorro de agua fría sobre él, y el calor del momento fue remplazado por una sensación escalofriante que recorrió su espina dorsal. Se sintió enfermo. No debería estar haciendo esto. ¿Por qué él estaba—?

Se arrancó de las manos de Barry y tropezó con sus pies.

—Len –dijo Barry de nuevo, confundido esta vez. Sus piernas todavía abiertas, su respiración era irregular. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo no… –comenzó Len sin poder decir nada. Presionó una mano sobre su sien, sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente. No quería que sucediera de esta manera. No así…

Cuando volvió a mirar a Barry, sintió una fuerte punzada de culpa por el dolor tan evidente en su rostro.

—No quieres hacer esto –dijo Barry en blanco.

—Lo siento, Barry –dijo Len, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—No, no lo estés. Estoy—Dios, me siento como un idiota –Barry dejo escapar una risa sin humos antes de frotar una mano sobre su rostro. Se tomó una largo momento para recuperarse antes de ponerse de pie. —Está bien. te amo, Len. Más allá de lo físico, te amo. Está bien. de verdad.

—Barry…

Barry presionó un casto beso en sus labios antes de que pueda decirle algo más, algo que se sentía como una disculpa.

—Te deseo –murmuró Barry tristemente. —pero no cuando tú no me deseas también.

Era esa inhalación temblorosa de aliento lo que casi rompe a Len. Barry se alejó para regresar a la cocina y comenzar otra tanda de algo, y lo único que la mente de Len podía era gritar _Lo hago te deseo, te deseo demasiado._

Len lo miró, su interior se agitaba con dolor y anhelo, con deseo y necesidad. Si solo Barry, el _verdadero_ Barry, supiera lo mucho que Len lo deseaba— ¿Tendría miedo? ¿Huiría? ¿O dejaría que Len lo desarmara debajo de sus dedos, con su lengua, hasta que Barry suplicara ser follado? ¿Permitirá que Len lo abriera con sus dedos, lenta y burlonamente, uno por uno, hasta que Barry se retorciera, jadeara, gimiera y pidiera más? ¿Permitiría que Len le susurrara al oído lo sucio, desesperado y desvergonzado que era? ¿Cómo sería de bueno para Len, tomando su pene mientras gemía y se apretaba a su alrededor hasta que estuviera completamente profundo? Y tal vez Barry haría esos ruidos entrecortados, mientras las embestidas de Len sacaban los sonidos directamente de él, aferrándose de él como si dependiera su vida, con las uñas dejando arañazos rojizos a lo largo de su espalda. ¿Querría eso? Cuando la cama golpeara la pared y lo único que Barry sabría fuera el nombre de Len, ¿Gritaría hasta que perdiera su último rastro de coherencia? Y cuando ambos este en la cima de sus clímax, casi cayendo por el borde, ¿Dejaría que Len mordiera su cuello, ser marcado para que el mundo entero lo viera, _reclamándolo_ así nadie se atrevería a tocarlo?

Entonces Len recordó que este era Barry Allen a pesar de todo; por supuesto que no lo haría.

* * *

[1] _Sholvel talk_. La charla 'Si la/lo lastimas, te destrozaré' que se da como advertencia a una pareja romántica por un parte preocupada, usualmente familia o amigo cercano.

[2] _Ass whooping_. Generalmente dicho para una agresión física, con la perspectiva de que el agresor termine el altercado favorablemente.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Gracias por leer~

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como**_ **sinplicity** _ **en Ao3.**_


	5. Chapter 5

No hablaron de la noche anterior.

Eso no significaba que Len no estuviera pensando en eso. Definitivamente estaba haciendo su parte correspondiente de eso; de hecho, es todo lo que tenía en mente desde el segundo en que abrió los ojos esa mañana. Len se sintió un poco mareado cuando pensaba demasiado en eso, por lo que trataba de mantener sus pensamientos flotando en un nivel de conciencia que era suficiente para que ignorara el revoloteo que sentía dentro de él, pero no lo suficientemente profundo para enviarlo a agarrar el fregadero del baño y mirarse a sí mismo en un ataque de disgusto e ira. No de nuevo, de todos modos.

¿Y Barry?

Barry era un maldito santo por eso y eso le molestaba a Len más de lo que debería. ¿No podía Barry simplemente darle algunos buenos golpes por si acaso? ¿O tal vez gritarle un poco?

Pero no, él no hacia ninguna de esas cosas. En todo caso estaba siendo muy amable, como si eso fuera posible. Barry todavía se mantenía cerca y actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, ofreciéndole bebidas o cosas horneadas. Incluso esponjaba las almohadas del sofá cuando Len regresaba del baño y ni siquiera echaba un vistazo a los planes para el robo colocados en la mesa.

Lo único en lo que Barry era bastante malo era mantener sus manos para sí mismo. Len quería decir eso de la manera más inocente posible. Las manos de Barry tendían alejarse como si tuvieran mente propia, buscando una parte de Len a la cual acercarse.

Len entendía; Barry sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él sin importar qué, los momentos pasados de torpeza sexual siendo condenados. Él lo _entendía_ , realmente lo hacía, pero saber eso no lo hacía mejor. Incluso Barry parecía un poco avergonzado cada vez que encontraba sus manos en alguna parte de Len, sobre todo sus brazos o sus manos, y retrocedía con muecas de disculpa cada vez, lo cual—bueno, realmente no debería ser tan complicado.

Len era prácticamente un maestro del engaño y la destrucción deliberada, del orden y el credo, y no tiene sentido que la causa de su caída tome la forma de una masa de treinta y tantos kilos de miembros larguiruchos y ojos demasiados expresivos. Len vivía de la emoción, la persecución, y no le gustaba pensar en cómo había sido domesticado por su inclinación hacia el cabello esponjado y los ojos verdes.

Y sí, vale, tal vez no sea tan malo ahora, pero siempre es así como empiezan los finales. Todo es diversión y juegos hasta que alguien termina en la cárcel. O muerto. Con la línea de trabajo de Len, es uno u otro. No podía pensar en eso ahora.

El departamento de ambos—y Len no sabía exactamente cuándo se convirtió en de _ambos_ , simplemente se dio cuenta de que así _era_ —se había convertido en una caja de tensión, o tal vez solo Len lo pensaba. No era el tipo de tensión perjudicial, sino del tipo frustrante.

El tipo que lo obligó a concentrarse más para mantener sus ojos en Barry y no la forma en que sus labios se estiraban en una especie de media sonrisa mientras hablaba para llenar la habitación, o la forma en que sus caderas se balanceaban al débil murmullo de la música de su reproductor, o la forma en que sus dedos—

Len sentía esos dedos rozar contra su piel otra vez. Miró su posición enroscada alrededor de su brazo antes de girar sus ojos hacia la cara de Barry. El otro hombre ni siquiera se dio cuenta al principio, solo se dio cuenta cuando Len no respondió a sus cavilaciones sobre la película de superhéroes que estaban viendo—algo sobre cómo sería genial regenerar una mano así.

Barry se veía como un ciervo contra los faros antes de que su mano se retirara para car sobre su regazo.

—Barry –dijo Len, pero Barry no lo miraba a los ojos. Lo intentó de nuevo, más suave. —Barry…

Barry se asomó por debajo de sus pestañas, su rostro tenso como si esperara ser regañado como un niño que había sido atrapado robando da la bandeja de galletas.

—Lo siento –murmuró Barry. Jugueteaba con la parte inferior de su camisa mientras Len suspiraba.

Esto era estúpido. Toda la situación era una prueba de su capacidad de pararse de congelar la entera ciudad por frustración. No era sus fallas, lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera gastar su energía silenciosamente hirviendo en la meta sin rostro que _todavía_ estaba fugado. Len podía merecer esto, pero Barry seguramente no, ¿Y por qué debería Len obstaculizar algo que podía hacer que sea un poco más soportable para Barry?

—Esto no está funcionado –dijo Len. Los ojos de Barry se abrieron, el reloj parpadeó antes de que Len se apresurara a corregirse. —No, quiero decir… Yo no—no quiero que seas miserable, Barry. Quieres tocarme. Sé que quieres—

—No— –las manos de Barry se agitaron desesperadamente. — _Así_ no. Quiero decir. Lo hago, pero juro que no estoy intentado nada… yo solo…

—Lo sé. Solo quieres estar cerca de mí –agregó Len suavemente. Barry asintió con la cabeza, sus labios no estaban del todo fruncidos pero estaba cerca.

—Pero sé que no te gusta –Barry parecía desanimado, pero comprensivo. Eso le envió una punzada de culpa al estómago. Muy fácilmente podía hacer que Barry lo creyera, hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles a la larga, pero encontraba un dolor tan profundo en su pecho que casi destrozaba todo su pecho. Barry parecía tomar el silencio de Len como una confirmación, sus mejillas calentándose de vergüenza. —Lo siento, intentaré…

Barry se detuvo mientras Len tomaba suavemente su mano. Miró fijamente sus manos entrelazadas antes de que sus cejas se arrugaran en concentración, como si fuera una ecuación que estaba intentando resolver. Era posible que Len intentara resolver exactamente lo mismo.

—Esto –dijo Len cuidadosamente, viendo los ojos abiertos de Barry ir hacia los suyos. Len apretó su mano ligeramente. —Esto, puedo hacerlo.

Barry lo miró, sus ojos revoloteando de sus manos juntas a sus ojos varias veces. Se mordió el labio, inseguro, como si fuera una especie de trampa.

—Len…

—Estoy diciendo que está bien, Barry –aseguró Len. —Esto está bien.

— ¿Bien? –repitió Barry, un poco aturdido. Apretó para experimentar antes de pulgar su pulgar sobre el de Len.

—Sí –dijo Len, asintiendo levemente. —Pero para todo lo demás… pregunta primero, ¿Vale? –trató de no pensar demasiado en lo que _todo lo demás_ era exactamente. Él no era tan masoquista.

—Puedo, um—o puedes— –Barry tropezó con sus palabras en su prisa por decirlas. Miró a Len con esperanza. — ¿Puedes abrazarme?

Len contempló eso por un momento. Eso era abrazo de primer grado. Casi ninguna razón para detenerse. Y sí, quizás Len lo extrañaba. Sabía que era algo peligroso acostumbrarse a algo tan simple como toques suaves, pero se dio cuenta de que Barry oba a ser reparado pronto así que él podría bien disfrutar (de manera responsable) mientras pudiera. Era inocente, completamente inocente. Estaría bien…

Len levantó su codo.

—Vamos entonces –alentó, asintiendo suavemente.

Barry parecía tan aliviado que Len tuvo que esforzarse para controlar la expresión en su rostro. Barry inmediatamente se enterró en un capullo en los brazos de Len, presionando su mejilla contra el hombro de Len como si estuviera hambriento por tocarlo.

—Gracias, gracias –murmuró Barry con gratitud, acariciándose contra él mientras Len dejaba caer su brazo para sellarlo.

Len se enfocó en la televisión, sin verla realmente, simplemente disfrutando la calidez del hombre a su lado. Quizás era un poco masoquista después de todo.

X

El domingo era el día favorito de Len porque era básicamente el día de pereza universal. También significaba un viaje al mercado agrícola, algo que se tomaba muy enserio porque los productos frescos eran todo para el (sin incluir la adrenalina del robo, o Barry). Estaba vestido en ropa casual—solo un suéter ligero, ya que estaba un poco ventoso, y sus jeans negros favoritos. Barry estaba en su marca habitual de Ligeramente Nerd Frío, lo que significaba un jersey sobre su camisa y sus zapatillas de deporte atados con lazos caídos que rebotaban con cada paso.

Hoy era un día tranquilo en el mercado agrícola, a pesar de la generosa multitud hojeando. Len no tenía que preocuparse por su identidad aquí porque todos se preocupaban por sus propios asuntos, nunca le dieron a él ni a Barry una segunda mirada mientras compraban. Bueno, Len compraba, Barry husmeaba e intentaba llamar la atención de Len.

Len inspeccionó una cesta de arándonos con ojo experto cuando Barry tiró de su manga, otra vez. Pero esto era serio. Los arándanos eran serios. No los quería demasiado agrios, o demasiado dulces. Tenían que ser _perfectos_.

—Len –se quejó Barry.

Cuando Len lo miró de reojo un momento después, encontró a Barry mirando los arándonos como si lo hubieran ofendido personalmente. Los ojos de Len estaban de vuelta a la fruta antes de que Barry pudiera encontrar su mirada, lo cual tenía al otro hombre llorando solemnemente.

Len estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le gustaba que Barry intentará captar su atención cada segundo. Era halagador y daba un impulso saludable al ego de Len, pero también era muy molesto. Estaba casi seguro de que su suéter tenía pequeños picos de estiramiento por los tirones constantes de Barry, pero aparte de eso, Barry no hacía ningún intento de tocarlo sin su permiso. Len apreciaba eso.

Una vez que Len estuvo satisfecho con los arándanos, los coloco en su bolsa antes de pasar a los melones. Nunca podía haber demasiada fruta o verdura en su hogar. Lisa y Mick siempre estaban pendientes de él para abastecerse con cosas que ellos comían en lugar de "comida de conejo", pero Len no estaba muy interesado en permitir que sus Rogues fueran aniquilados por algo como el colesterol alto.

—Len –suspiró Barry de nuevo, pero Len estaba demasiado ocupado exprimiendo los melones y pesándolos en la palma de su mano. Se tomó unos minutos antes de elegir su favorito y agregarlo a la bolsa, con cuidado de no aplastar los arándanos.

Escuchó a Barry suspirar con exasperación detrás de él.

—Eres un quisquilloso de la comida –murmuró Barry, y _eso_ tuvo a Len lanzándole una mirada incrédula. Barry se pavoneó bajo la atención, inmediatamente parado derecho, a pesar de la mirada en la cara de Len.

— ¿Un quisquilloso de la comida? –repitió Len, entrecerrando los ojos. —Eso es gracioso, viniendo del tipo que piensa que el pollo en forma de dinosaurio es una comida apropiada.

Barry no parecía impresionado.

—Es la cocina en su máxima expresión –defendió.

—Es pollo mezclado y migas de pan.

Barry sacó una uva de un tallo y lo rodó entre sus dedos.

—Creo que mi paladar es más refinado que el tuyo –dijo antes de lanzar la uva y que se perdiera en su boca.

— ¿ _Tu_ —? Cállate Barry –murmuró Len, y aunque suspiró con exasperación, había una leve sonrisa en sus labios mientras regresaba a la fruta. Cierto, kiwis. Levantó una y pasó el pulgar sobre la piel pelusa mientras sentía imperfecciones.

—Te ves muy bien hoy –dijo Barry, como si estuviera comentando sobre el clima. Estaba tan cerca de Len que podía sentir su calor.

—Gracias, Barry –dijo Len. ¿Realmente necesitaba tantos kiwis? Retiró tres de su puñado, pero luego recogió uno más.

— ¿Puedo besarte? –preguntó Barry.

Len se congeló durante un minuto antes de recuperar la compostura.

—No –dijo mientras miraba algunas manzanas brillantes.

—Vale –simplemente dijo Barry. Len no sabía si estaba aliviado o decepcionado. Tomó cuatro manzanas antes de pasar a las fresas.

Barry permanecía cerca mientras Len continuaba comprando, e incluso probaba las frutas pequeñas cuando Len se las ofrecía, aunque Len rápidamente aprendió que eso era algo hecho para su muerte si los pornográficos gemidos de Barry eran algo para irse. Hacía que algunos vendedores levantaran sus cejas y Len simuló que la parte trasera de su cuello no se calentaba por la forma en que la lengua de Barry pasaba por la almohadilla de sus dedos para atraer el resto de la baya a su boca. Era el sol, maldita sea. Ese molesto sol…

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Barry después de haber limpiado por completo el jugo restante de sus labios. Con su lengua.

Maldición.

—Nada –dijo Len.

Se irían a casa cuando todo estuviera pagado y Len tenía un brazo de Barry metido en su lado izquierdo. Al principio había dudado cuando Barry le había preguntado, pero Barry había sido bueno acerca de… tomarse las cosas con calma, por una falta de mejores palabras. Y su podía hacer que Barry sonriera tan amplió solo por la forma en que sus pasos se alineaban, valía la pena.

X

Todos los alimentos estaban colocados en sus respectivas áreas antes de que Len se adentrara a su habitación para tomar algunas mantas, ya que Barry parecía estar siempre frío dentro del apartamento a pesar de que Len lo mantenía unos grados más cálido que de costumbre. Apenas si tenía las mantas en sus brazos antes de escuchar el sonido distante de un pitido proveniente de la sala de estar. Lo reconoció inmediatamente como el reloj de Barry, pero Barry sabía que Len solo estaba en la habitación contigua. No había sido un problema antes.

Len extrajo su arma fría antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación, asegurándose de permanecer cerca de la pared. No escuchando anda a excepción de los pitidos cada vez incrementando antes de salir detrás de la esquina, con el arma fría cargada y apuntando a—

— _¿Lisa?_

Lisa tenía su arma de oro apuntándole a Barry, quien tenía sus manos ligeramente levantadas y parecía como si se estuviera poniendo enfermo.

—Hola, Lenny –dijo Lisa, enfermizamente dulce. — ¿Alguna razón por la que un _policía_ está en tu apartamento?

Los ojos de Len volaron a la billetera de Barry colocada al azar sobre la encimera de la cocina, sin duda donde estaba escondida su identificación de DPCC. La parte inútil del cerebro de Len se negó a ignorar que Lisa tuvo que haberlo tocado para extraer la billetera.

Len suspiro pesadamente y apagó su arma fría antes de bajarla gentilmente. Como esperaba, Lisa hizo lo mismo, pero no se mostraba menos apaciguada.

Barry todavía estaba nervioso, completamente perdido, por lo que Len se acercó para bloquearlo del intenso escrutinio de Losa. Dejo que Barry se agarrara de la parte posterior de su camisa cuando su ritmo cardíaco disminuyo lo suficiente como para que el reloj permaneciera en un amarillo silencioso.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Lise? –preguntó cansadamente Len.

Lisa parecía ofendida.

— ¿No estoy permitida a ver a mi hermano mayor?

—No cuando te dije específicamente que te mantuvieras alejada por un tiempo.

—Por un tiempo –Lisa repitió, rodando los ojos. Se inclinó contra la isla de cocina. —Podría entender si solo fuera uno de tus Rogues, pero primero soy tu hermana. Y no has respondido mi pregunta.

Len la miró, pero ella solo le devolvió la mirada. Podrían hacer esto para siempre, pero Lisa rompió rápidamente a favor de mirar a Barry. Len dio un paso hacia adelante en advertencia.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro mientras se encogía de hombros y se giró para examinar la cocina. Se detuvo junto a la enorme pila de galletas antes de tomar una y olerla, antes de considerar segura su ingesta.

—Bueno –empezó, una vez que terminó de masticar. — ¿Asumo que es tu amiguito de esa desafortunada noche?

Len casi se estremeció cuando recordó todo el desastre del automóvil. No tenía sentido mentir ahora, lo sabía.

— ¿Qué más da?

Lesa resopló, aunque todavía estudiaba a Barry.

—Sabes, esos labios se ven terriblemente familiares…

Len se tensó brevemente antes de relajarse de nuevo. Si Barry sabía que no estaba nada más que tranquilo, entonces lo seguiría.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, hermana. Es un policía, sí, pero nada no es peligroso.

—Barry Allen. Especialista forense –dijo ella. Tomó su galleta mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador e invadía completamente sus nuevas comprar. —Comida de conejo –suspiró.

—Eres bienvenida a comprar tu propia comida en lugar de aprovecharte de la mía –dijo Len. No le gustaba como la billetera de Barry todavía estaba abierta en el mostrador, así que fue a recuperarla.

—Solo quiero disculparme –dijo Lisa gentilmente. Terminó su galleta y limpió las migajas con la toalla de cocina que cubría el asa del horno.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Aparecerte sin anunciar? –dijo Len con amargura, sus dedos se tensaron en la billetera.

—No –dijo Lisa, girándose hacia él. Su brazo se deslizó con lentitud detrás de ella. —Por eso.

Len escuchó el tintineo del cuchillo cuando fue arrancado del bloque de madera antes de que Lisa lo lanzara hacia Barry. Miró el cuchillo en una especie de cámara lenta, apenas le dio tiempo para hacer algo más que tensarse, pero Barry era más rápido que él. Mucho, mucho más rápido.

Cuando el tiempo volvió a su ritmo normal, no era más que silencio y el estruendo del corazón de Len y nadie hacia movimiento.

Barry estaba sosteniendo el cuchillo por el mango. Apenas a una pulgada de distancia de sus ojos abiertos.

Len sintió un profundo temor sobre él, empapándolo en un frío helado antes de que la ira lo golpeara como un maremoto. Fluyendo dentro de él, encendiéndolo en llamas. Len le gruñó a su hermana, un ruido animal que se arrancó fuera de él.

— _¿Qué demonios, Lise?_

Lisa parecía imperturbable.

—Huh –sus ojos todavía en Barry. —Encantada de verte de nuevo, _Flash_.

El cuchillo traqueteó contra la mesa de café cuando fue liberado de las manos temblorosas de Barry. Len casi tropezó en su prisa por agarrar a Barry, apretándolo tal vez un poco demasiado fuerte mientras sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo para comprobar si había heridas.

—E-Estoy bien, Len –murmuró Barry, pero estaba temblando cuando Len lo maniobro para sentarlo en el sofá.

Len giró su cabeza con rapidez hacia su hermana para mirarla.

—Tú _nunca_ harás –gruñó Len a través de sus dientes. —eso _de nuevo_. ¿Me escuchaste?

Lisa le hizo un gesto con la mano, lo cual solo lo enfureció aún más.

—Relájate, Lenny. Sabía que lo atraparía.

— ¿Y si no lo hacía? –preguntó incrédulo.

—Bueno –dijo Lisa, inclinando la cabeza. —entonces tendríamos un cuerpo para enterrar, ¿No?

Un pequeño ruido escapo de los labios de Barry, y Len tuvo que trabajar muy duro para controlar su respiración.

—Oh, relájate, Flash. No voy a lastimarte –dijo, tomando otra galleta. —Lenny _está_ muy encaprichado contigo, y no tengo deseos de morir.

Len apretó los dientes.

—Estas diciendo eso después de arrojarle un chuchillo a mi—a Barry.

—Una chica también debe divertirse, Lenny –dijo Lisa inocente. —Además, quería ver quien te tiene con la cabeza en las nubes.

—No entiendes la situación –dijo Len. —No es lo que parece.

Lisa levanto una ceja sin impresionarse.

—Bien –giró sus ojos hacia Barry. — ¿El gato te comió la lengua, lindura?

—No puedes decirle a nadie –dijo Barry, antes de que Len pudiera detenerlo. Barry se veía desafiante de una manera que Len no lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Len casi sería engañado al pensar que está tranquilo y calmado, si no fuera por la pantalla amarilla del reloj.

— ¿Decir qué? ¿Qué Flash es un nerd de laboratorio que trabaja para el DPCC y hace galletas con chispas de chocolate? –ofreció inocentemente. —Así que a ti y a Len les gusta hacerlo por la noche. Gran cosa –sus ojos volaron al frente de los pantalones de Barry. — ¿Gran cosa? –le preguntó a Len inocentemente.

Con eso, toda la energía pareció drenarse de Len. Se derrumbó en el sofá al lado de Barry, su cabeza colgando contra el respaldo.

—No tengo tiempo para esto –gruñó hacia el techo.

—Está bien –dijo Barry, de todas las personas. Tomó la mano de Len y la apretó suavemente. El toque era más por el bien de Len que por el de Barry, y fue con esa compresión que sus entrañas se retorcieron incómodamente. Sin embargo, no quitó su mano, no importaba cuán arrogante Lisa mirara al otro lado de la habitación.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento más mientras Lisa terminaba otra galleta antes de tomar la lecha del refrigerador y bebía directamente del cartón-

—Me vas a comprar otro –dijo Len.

—Tenemos el mismo ADN –dijo, limpiándose los labios. Los miro juntos en el sofá, luciendo increíblemente pensativa.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó, a pesar de que realmente no quería saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—Sabes que esto solo va a terminar mal –dijo Lisa. Ella uso su voz seria, la que solo usaba para situaciones como estas, la que ella usó cuando explicó el alcance de las lesiones de Mick hace tanto años. —No se lo diré a nadie, Lenny, pero estoy segura que has pensado en esto. Lo que significa si esto continúa.

—No entiendes –dijo Len de nuevo.

—Entonces _dime_ algo útil.

—Hay una meta-humana huyendo –respondió Barry. —Sus poderes… todavía no sabemos en toda su extensión, pero ella nos atacó hace unas horas.

— ¿Qué te hizo? –Lisa preguntó con curiosidad, sus ojos fueron arriba y abajo en su cuerpo.

—Eso, no necesitas saberlo –interrumpió Len antes de que Barry pudiera responder. —Todo lo que _tú_ necesitas saber es que él me salvó, y le debo una.

Lisa levantó una ceja.

—Oh, ¿Eso es todo? ¿Le _debes_ una? –su voz era baja para burlarse, pero solo sonaba como si tuviera el pecho helado.

—Sí, eso es—

— ¡Mira este lugar, Lenny! Hay galletas en tu cocina. Tú nunca tienes galletas.

—Eso no—

— ¡Y tienes su ropa en todo tu departamento! Nos congelarías antes de que Mick o yo dejáramos una pestaña en tu piso.

—Bueno, él es _desordenado_ —

—Y ustedes están prácticamente abrazados en este momento –acusó, señalando con un dedo perfectamente manicurado. Le se miró a sí mismo, donde, casualmente Barry estaba metido en su costado con una mano en la suya. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se dejaron llevar.

—Yo –Jesús, ¿Cuándo se había puesto _caliente_ aquí? Len tiró de su cuello por un poco de alivio, aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo para deslizarse del sofá. —Solo déjalo, Lise.

—Ambos son idiotas –dijo con exasperación. Se dejó caer en el taburete de la cocina con los brazos cruzados, su boca fruncida con enojo.

Estuvo silencioso por un largo tiempo. Lo que pasaba con Len y su hermana es que eran tercos y obstinados como el carajo, por lo que los argumentos podrían durar hasta la tumba si Len no fuera un hombre grande. Era algo molesto cuando sucedía, aunque apenas afectaba su trabajo ya que Len siempre terminaba cediendo primero para evitar que su hermana lo atormentara con sus emociones. Era un hombre maduro y todavía se dejaba llevar por las lágrimas, fingidas o no.

Barry se apartó de Len para levantarse de repente, y se abrió paso a través de la cocina. La cabeza de Lisa salió disparada de donde había estado viendo el piso para mirar a Barry con curiosidad.

Sorprendentemente, Barry le ofreció su mano.

—Barry Allen. Encantado de conocerte.

Lisa miró a Barry por un momento, con incredulidad antes de parpadear. Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios mientras tomaba su mano.

—Lisa Snart –le lanzó a Len una mirada que no le gusto en lo absoluto, sobre todo porque esa era su cara de _Gané._ Dejó caer sus ojos sobre las manos todavía entrelazadas y los puso en blanco.

—Quita tu mano de él –murmuró Len.

—Creo –comenzó Lisa inocentemente. —vamos a ser _grandes_ amigos, Barry –saltó del taburete y se puso de pie de un salto antes de jalar a Barry en un abrazo feroz que era más un acurrucamiento vertical que otra cosa. Barry pareció sorprendido por el momento, con las manos congeladas, antes de que él las pusiera en una posición segura en la parte superior de su espalda.

Len gruñó silenciosamente.

—Está bien, es suficiente –dijo secamente cuando comenzaron a balancearse juguetonamente. Estaba a un segundo de arrancarlos uno del otro, peor Barry educadamente se retiró con una suave palmada en su espalda.

—Barry, ¿Te importa darnos unos minutos a solas? –Lisa preguntó suavemente, pero Barry no se movió.

— ¿Qué hay de hornearle a Lisa esos brownies de los que me hablabas antes? –ofreció Len. Barry asintió, luciendo aliviado, y comenzó mientras Lisa se sentaba en el sofá. —No preguntes –murmuró.

—Sabes, los Rogues se están poniendo inquietos. Especialmente Mardon –dijo, con voz baja. Sus ojos fueron hacia Barry, pero Len sabía que no podía escuchar nada por las ollas y sartenes. — ¿El robo todavía continua?

—Por supuesto que todavía continua –dijo Len. — ¿Por qué no debería?

—Imaginé que debes haber tenido… un cambió de corazón –miró fijamente a Barry antes de volver a Len.

—No es así. Su equipo ya está trabajando en esto –insistió.

Lisa tenía esa sonrisa burlona que siempre tenía cuando Cisco llegaba al tema.

— ¿Crees que mi pequeño científico necesite algunas aportaciones?

—Vas a romperlo –resopló Len.

Lisa jugueteó con un mechón perdido del cojín del sofá.

— ¿Qué pasara cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad?

Len suspiró, el temor regresaba tan frío detrás de su cuello.

—No sé –admitió. —Volveremos a ser enemigos, supongo.

—Tú no quieres eso –no era una pregunta.

Como si fuera una señal, su teléfono sonó con un mensaje. Casi no quería leerlo, peor lo hizo de todos modos. Era Cisco, por supuesto, diciéndole que estaba en la etapa final de su reloj, y que debería estar listo para mañana. Suponiendo que funcione, le permitiría a Len poner más espacio entre ellos. Aunque la verdadera pregunta era si él quería o no.

—No importa lo que quiera –dijo Len finalmente. Sus ojos volvieron caer sobre Barry, observando mientras media la harían de una manera que solo un científico haría en un laboratorio—no que Len alguna vez hubiera visto a Barry trabajando antes. No es que pudiera entrar al DPCC para visitar a Barry, tan vez para llevarle el almuerzo o sorprenderlo con un café o…

Lisa lo miró con una especie de lástima en sus ojos, enmascarándola rápidamente cuando Len gruñó por lo bajo.

—Sí importa –dijo Lisa, golpeando su rodilla contra la de él.

—El robo todavía continuo –dijo Len, principalmente para cambiar de tema. Podía manejar las miradas ocasionales y los ojos en blanco, ¿Pero la lástima? No gracias. —Planearé una reunión pronto para que podamos discutirlo profundamente.

Lisa suspiró. Le dio una palmada en la rodilla antes de levantarse. Vaciló levemente, pareciendo encontrar las palabras correctas para usar.

—Sabes que te apoyaremos pase lo que pase –dijo antes de dejar a Len para unirse a Barry. — ¿Necesitas ayuda, Barry? –se asomó.

Len simplemente se sentó allí y observó mientras Barry la instruía a través del proceso de mezcla. Se sentía lento, cansado en su mayoría, aunque su mente estaba corriendo con demasiados pensamientos que era una maravilla que su cráneo no se estuviera agrietando. Así que se sentó, mirando a Barry y a su hermana hornear como si no fuera nada fuera de lo común, y cuando Barry le ofreció un bocado un rato después, trató de no pensar en lo cálido que se sentía por dentro.

X

Lisa se fue cuando el sol se puso y habían jugado suficientes rondas de Monopoly que Len sabía Barry era un sucio tramposo, sin importar cuán inocentemente batiera sus pestañas. Len le había dicho adiós a su hermana y puso los ojos en blanco cuando ella insistió en besar a Barry en las mejillas, dejando atrás una manchada rosada que Len una vez borro una vez que se fue por la puerta.

Desde que Lisa lo había señalado, se dio cuenta de que su departamento, de hecho, era un desastre. Había pequeñas casas de plástico verde por toda la alfombra que habían sido usadas alternativamente por Len para apedrear a Len. Había suéteres desparramados sobre el sofá y sobre las sillas, zapatillas con sus mitades en el lado opuesto de la habitación, cajas de películas con los DVDs en una pila encima del televisor, sin mencionar con la cantidad de _harina_ que espolvoreaba su cocina. El ojo izquierdo de Len se crispo.

—Eso es todo –dijo Len. —Vamos a limpiar.

Barry ni siquiera intentó pelear, al menos tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzado mientras comenzaba a recoger su ropa dispersa. Len se enfocó principalmente en la cocina, aunque solo era porque podía robar trozos de brownie mientras limpiaba.

—Me gusta tu hermana –dijo Barry mientras juntaba sus zapatos. —Sabes, cuando ella no está tratando de lastimarme gravemente y/o arruinando mis planes de súper-héroe.

—Sí, ella está bien –Len tomó un paño húmedo para comenzar a limpiar las alacenas. Cómo Barry logró llenar de harina un gabinete más alto que él, Len no lo sabía. Tenía que pararse sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar el trozo blanco, lo que era bastante vergonzoso sin su suéter levantándose. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, se arregló el suéter y exprimió el paño.

Len se giró hacia Barry, que había estado sospechosamente callado, y lo encontró enfocándose muy intensamente en volver a poner cada DVD en su respectiva caja. Antes de que Len pudiera preguntar, vio algo por el rabillo de los ojos, más allá de las puertas del balcón.

— ¿Len? –Barry lo llamó cuando escuchó que abría la puerta, pero Len no respondió. Se agarró de la barandilla mientras miraba hacia abajo, entrecerrando los ojos ante el humo que se elevaba desde detrás de uno de los edificios. A la distancia, había personas gritando de miedo y Len podía distinguir casi las sirenas al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Hay un incendio –susurró Len, y Barry solo lo escuchó porque inmediatamente se apareció a su costado al primer grito. Agarró el brazo de Barry, forzando los ojos de Barry a los suyos. — ¡Barry, _fuego_!

Barry jadeó, pero no se movió.

Len lanzó la vista hacia el edificio, donde ahora se podía ver flamas bailando junto a la estructura.

— _¡Barry!_ –sacudió a Barry una vez, con fuerza, y eso pareció sacar al hombre de su aturdimiento.

—Yo—Len, yo— –Barry sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, con el pánico escrito claramente en su rostro.

—Tienes que ayudar, Barry –miro de nuevo a los camines de bomberos que estaban _demasiado_ lejos.

—Yo—no puedo _dejarte_ aquí, Len –Barry intentó suplicarle. Todavía temblaba a pesar de la manera en que sus manos se aferraban con desesperación al frente de la camisa de Len. — ¿Qué pasa si te lastimas?

—No voy—

— ¿Qué pasa si te vas? –espetó. Se veía dolido, como si no quisiera escuchar la respuesta, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Era inútil intentar quitar las manos de Barry de su camisa, por lo que tomó los brazos de Barry en su lugar.

—No me iré a ningún lado –declaró. Miró profundamente dentro de los ojos de Barry, tratando de hacer que le creyera. —Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, lo prometo. La ciudad—nuestra ciudad—necesita al Flash. Ellos te _necesitan_.

—Len— –intentó Barry, pero los labios de Len lo interrumpieron. Era duro y desesperado y ni remotamente sucio—solo la presión de sus labios—pero fue suficiente para que las manos de Barry se aflojaran de su camisa.

—Ve –dijo Len una vez que se alejó, dándole un último apretón. Barry lo miró por un largo segundo antes de que su mandíbula se cerrada decidida. Se había ido en una mancha de rojo y una ráfaga de viento, por la larga línea de su edificio. Len solo se dio cuenta de que Barry no tenía el traje de Flash, y se encontraba en un _edificio en llamas_ con una jodida camisa de algodón. Las manos de Len se tensaron en la barandilla mientras observaba la mancha llegar a la escena, observando mientras entraba y salía del desmoronado edificio.

Una parte del piso superior crepitaba t se derrumbaba dentro de sí misma, y Len rezaba para que Barry supera lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente, los camiones de bomberos llegaron al edificio y solo fue una cuestión de minutos antes de que hubiera múltiples corrientes de agua en las llamas. Todo lo que Len podía hacer era esperar.

Se estaba demorando demasiado, tanto que Len estaba a un segundo de apuntar su arma fría y esperar lo mejor, pero regresó a la realidad por el borrón que subía por su calle.

Entre su actual parpadeo y el siguiente, tenía las manos llenas de Barry, que lo hizo retroceder. Gruñó, tomando el peso de Barry mientras el hombre tosía violentamente, su pecho se agitaba. El olor a humo era fuerte cuando Len respiró aliviado.

—Todavía estás aquí –le gritó Barry una vez que pudo respirar. Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de Len mientras enterraba su rostro en la garganta de Len. —Todavía estas aquí.

Le llevo mucho tiempo para que la respiración de Barry regresara a la normalidad, y un tiempo incluso más largo para que Barry aflojara su agarre. Eventualmente, linero a Len lo suficiente para que lo examinara.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Len, lo cual era estúpido porque podía ver las marcas de quemadura en la camisa de Barry y el hollín en sus mejillas.

—Sí –dijo Barry de todos modos, siempre el héroe. Len lo empujó hacia la sala de estar solo para guiarlos a ambos al baño. Barry se sentó en la tapa cerrada del inodoro mientras Len hurgaba entre los cajones en busca de un paño y un ungüento para quemaduras. Casi los dejo caer cuando Barry soltó un ruido de dolor.

— ¿Qué pasa? –demandó Len, sus manos revoloteaban por el torso de Barry para encontrar heridas abiertas. La piel debajo de los agujeros quemados era increíblemente roja.

—Me encantaba está camisa –murmuró Barry solemnemente. Len suspiró.

—Te compraré una nueva –dijo Len, ayudándolo a salir de la cosa hecha jirones. Humedeció un trapo con agua fría y tuvo mucho cuidado en limpiar el hollín de la cara y el torso de Barry. Lo hizo tan suavemente como pudo, pero logro hacer que Barry tuviera una mueca de dolor en las áreas más sensibles. —Lo siento –murmuró.

—Sanaré –murmuró Barry. Todavía estaba mirando a Len, un poco más intensamente de lo que a Len le gustaría, pero Len tenía cosas más importantes en las que concentrarse, como poner el ungüento en su piel enrojecida. Una llamarada de orgullo se disparó dentro de él cada vez que Barry soltaba un suspiro contenido y se relajaba cada vez más debajo de los cuidadosos dedos de Len.

Len solo se retiró brevemente para tomar para Barry un vaso de agua antes de llevárselo a la boca.

—Mis manos todavía funcionan –dijo Barry, divertido mientras sostenía el vaso él mismo. Lo bajo aproximadamente en cinco segundos.

—Sí, bueno –respondió Len, porque no tenía nada mejor que decir. Introdujo a Barry en el dormitorio principal antes de cavar en su armario para conseguir una de sus camisas. Era solo una vieja camiseta de una banda, suave por muchos años de propiedad y sin agujeros de cuchillos. Cuando se giró hacia Barry, frunció el ceño ante la sombría expresión que prevalecía sobre la cara del otro hombre.

—Todo el tiempo –empezó Barry suavemente desde su asiento en la cama de Len. —No podía dejar de pensar en ti –dejo que Len le quitara la camisa, cuidadosamente maniobrando con sus brazos a través de los agujeros de la camisa. —Yo—no podía concentrarme. Casi pierdo a alguien. Una niña pequeña.

—Los salvaste, Barry –le recordó Len gentilmente. —Los salvaste a todos.

Barry negó con la cabeza, sus dientes se enterraron en su labio inferior. Se derrumbó contra la almohada de Len. Su voz a un temblor de romperse cuando hablo de nuevo.

—No puedo ser el Flas así, Len .su voz se rompió de todos modos. —No puedo hacerlo. No puedo…

—Barry, tú puedes. Lo eres –Len tocó suavemente el brazo de Barry. —Eres un héroe. Siempre lo serás. No importa qué.

Barry miro en blanco hacia el techo. La única indicación de que estaba escuchando era el ligero movimiento de sus dedos.

—El reloj de Cisco está casi listo –continuó Len. Apoyó la barbilla en su mano levantada, observando incluso el ascenso y caída del pecho de Len. —Te ayudara, hasta que podamos atrapar al meta para revertir el hechizo. Estará bien, Barry. Lo prometo –no era mucho, pero era todo lo que Len podía ofrecer.

—Te amo –murmuró Barry. no miró a Len cuando dijo esto, por lo que Len estaba eternamente agradecido porque Len no creía poder controlarse ahora mismo.

Len puso una manta ligera sobre las piernas del hombre.

—Descansa un poco, Barry –pensó en tomar el sofá está noche, o tal vez incluso la cama de Barry, pero por alguna razón no podía forzar a irse.

Se vacilación a los pies de la cama duro unos momentos antes de que lentamente se subiera para tumbarse al lado del otro hombre. Lo llevó hasta que se sintió cómodo mirando a Barry. Esperó encontrar al otro hombre mirándolo, pero Barry estaba en la misma posición que antes, aunque sus labios estaban inclinados en una pequeña sonrisa.

Len le dio a Barry un codazo ligero y dejo que se tocaran sus brazos.

— ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó en voz baja, como si hablar más fuerte los fuera a romper.

—Solo esto –susurró Barry, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

No tengo mucho que decir en esta actualización, bueno, tal vez sí. Justo ahora estoy en busca de un beta para esta (u otra historia). Si te interesa puedes mandarme un mp.

Gracias por leer.

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como**_ **sinplicity** _ **en Ao3.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando Len parpadeó despierto, algunas cosas clave que flotaban a través de su mente confundida por el sueño en el lapso de cuatro segundos.

Primero, la luz era lo suficiente brillante como para quemar sus pobres córneas, por lo que cerró los ojos casi de inmediato. Luego estaba la sensación de la manta más cálida, aunque más pesada, que haya sentido en su vida, junto con un agradable aroma que no podía ubicar. Su brazo izquierdo estaba entumecido y sus dedos del pie estaban helados, pero su cuerpo estaba tibio, y algo estaba olfateando debajo de su barbilla, haciéndole cosquillas a Len levemente.

Dicho eso, esos cuatro segundos fueron suficientemente largos para permanecer en paz y satisfacción antes de que todo su cuerpo se pusiera rígido. Sus extremidades se reunieron para formar una línea larga y tensa, y su manta gimió infelizmente por el movimiento.

Len se miró con alarma, parpadeando ante el suave lío de cabello que descansaba sobre su pecho.

— ¿B'rry? –arrastró las palabras, porque su boca todavía no recibía las señales de su cerebro. Liberó su mano adormecida de debajo de Barry para intentar despertarlo, pero no sabía dónde tocar, entonces la mano de Len simplemente cayó de espaldas al colchón.

Los ojos de Len parpadearon frenéticamente por la habitación en busca de algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro, tal vez por cualquier señal de un vengativo padrastro en un intento de preservar la pureza de Barry o algo por el estilo. Ellos ni siquiera estaban _haciendo_ algo. Se estaban abrazando. A Len le iban a disparar por abrazarlo.

Incluso cuando Len decidió que estaban solos, esa información no hizo nada para relajarlo. Estaba mirando hacia el techo, con el cuerpo erguido mientras Barry estaba tendido sobre él como una estrella de mar, atrapándolo como un red humana. Ahora, Len súper consiente de que cada punto de sus cuerpos estaban tocándose, lo que pasaba mucho: la bocanada de respiración caliente de Barry en su cuello, sus piernas desparramadas juntas, el codo descansando en un ángulo gentil sobre su pecho, la mano ligeramente agarrada de su camisa. Realmente no quería pensar en la forma en que sus caderas estaban presionándose juntas. No quería.

Len inclinó la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Barry, y se sintió aliviado al ver que las quemaduras se habían curado y desvanecido. La longitud de las pestañas del hombre era en realidad algo ridícula, la forma en que se extendían sobre sus pómulos, y esos labios rosados, ligeramente fruncidos, como si el hombre no pudiera ir un segundo sin darle a Len esa apariencia de cachorro, incluso dormido. La mano de Len se levantó de nuevo, solo para tocar los suaves mechones que apenas rozaban su propia mejilla, pero en cambio decidió rozarlos suavemente. Inhalo con cuidado, oliendo a ceniza y humo de la noche anterior, pero debajo estaba la esencia pura de _Barry_. Len finalmente comenzó a relajarse, dejando que la tensión de su cuerpo se derritiera en el colchón.

Barry soltó un suave y complacido _hmm_ antes de golpear su mejilla contra el pecho de Len, como si se estuviera golpeando contra una almohada. Fue solo entonces, cuando Len se dio cuenta de que Barry todavía estaba medio dormido, porque en el siguiente segundo Barry se puso tenso, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que él no era una almohada.

— ¿Nnnuhh? –respiró Barry. Apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de Len, parpadeando soñoliento hacia él antes de que sus ojos se abrieran horrorizados. Len casi quería reírse de cuán similares eran sus reacciones, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Barry comenzó a gatear fuera de la cama, sacando muy varoniles—y nada chillantes—sonidos de Len en el proceso antes de que los brazos agitados de Barry fueran capturados.

—'Sta bien –insistió Len atontado. Liberó a Barry estando seguro de que sus ojos estaban a salvo de salirse de sus orbitas. —'Sta bien.

Con cada parpadeo, ambos comenzaron finalmente a despertarse a una conciencia plena y coherente. Barry miró a Len con expresión afligida, todavía tendido sobre el pecho de Len, pero tenso.

—Lo siento, no pregunte— –Barry comenzó a balbucear, pero Len rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Barry –dijo Len. Gesticuló vagamente a las mantas que fueron pateadas fuera de la cama. —Estábamos durmiendo. Hacía frío.

Barry miró a Len con nerviosismo, pero Len estaba decidido a no hacer esto más incómodo de lo que debía de ser, así que dejo caer su cabeza sobre su almohada y relajarse una vez más. Sintió que Barry se movía inquieto sobre su pecho, todavía apoyado sobre sus codos, antes de dejar caer su barbilla entre sus manos doblabas.

—Todavía hace frío –dijo Barry vacilante.

Len parpadeó hacia él, sus labios se contrajeron ligeramente.

—Sería un error estar en desacuerdo.

—Podemos… ¿Podemos quedarnos en la cama un poco más? –preguntó Barry. Brevemente miró hacia abajo, a sus cuerpos presionados. — ¿Así?

Len pretendió reflexionar sobre eso por un momento, viendo florecer la expresión de esperanza de Barry.

—No podemos volver a dormir. Tenemos que ir a Laboratorios S.T.A.R. ¿Recuerdas?

—Solo un poco más –prometió Barry.

Len tarareó con suavidad. Miró el reloj; eran solo las ocho de la mañana y Cisco no lo esperaba hasta las diez.

—Está bien –dijo Len finalmente.

Barry sonrió antes de acurrucarse bajo la barbilla de Len y extenderse en la misma posición en la que se había despertado. Len suspiró de satisfacción, cerrando los ojos. Se concentró en el constante subir y bajar de sus pechos, uno contra el otro, tratando de mantenerse despierto, pero en su mayoría fallando. No ayudaba que el pulgar de Barry acariciara ligeramente los bíceps de Len. Pudo sentir el momento exacto en que Barry se volvió a dormir, y Len pondría los ojos en blanco si no estuviera en peligro de perder la conciencia. Aún así, era culpa de Barry porque era muy cálido, y suave, y… y…

Los ojos de Len se abrieron. La luz no era tan fuerte como lo era antes, y el pero en su pecho era reconfortante. No quería verificar la hora, pero cuando lo hizo, gimió cuando vio que eran casi las nueva y media.

—Barry, despierta –graznó Len. Su voz sonó fuerte en la silenciosa habitación. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, palmeó la espalda de Barry. —Barry.

Barry hizo un ruido que sonaba sospechosamente como absorber su saliva.

—Nnnn… 'sta cálido –murmuró contra la camisa de Len.

—Tenemos que levantarnos –dijo Len, que ya estaba listo para levantarse. Lo logró como una pulgada fuera del colchón antes de que Barry lo envolviera con sus brazos como pulpo.

—Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre –se quejó Barry, y por más tentador que sonara, Len tenía que ser el responsable en esto.

— ¿De verdad creer que puedas aguantar tanto? –preguntó Len, resoplando.

—Puedo intentarlo –creyó escuchar a Barry murmurar obstinadamente.

Len rodó los ojos, incluso sin Barry no podía verlo.

—Ponte cómodo –dijo Len, y esa fue toda la advertencia que le dio a Barry antes de sacarlos de la cama.

Barry gritó sorprendido mientras se agitaba un poco, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de Len mientras sus piernas lo hacían alrededor de su cintura. Olvídate del pulpo, Barry era como un koala gigante.

— ¡Len! –gritó Barry mientras apretaba su agarre alrededor de él.

Len bostezo profundamente.

—Puedes dejarlo cuando quieras, Barry –dijo, dirigiéndose a la cocina, sin embargo, no lo soltó.

Len se las arregló para poner una taza de café, a pesar del parasito humano pegado a él, antes de ir al baño.

—Eres tan cálido –murmuró Barry mientras Len encendía la ducha para que se calentara.

Cepillarse los dientes era un poco incómodo debido al ángulo del brazo de Barry, pero se las arreglo. Barry ni siquiera se movía, y Len estaba levemente impresionado con la fuerza de Barry, aunque no sorprendido. Acuno la espalda de Barry mientras se inclinaba para escupir la pasta de dientes antes de limpiar el cepillo y devolverlo a la taza.

El vapor llenó el baño rápidamente, lo que le indicaba a Len que estaba listo, y está agradecido porque su espalda comenzaba punzar.

—Muy bien, Barry –dijo Len, girándose hacia la puerta para darle espacio a Barry para que se bajara. Barry todavía no se movía. En todo caso, se acurruco a fondo. Si no tuvieran que estar en algún lugar en menos de treinta minutos, Len habría complacido alegremente a Barry, pero este no era el caso. —Vamos –dijo. Puso los ojos en blanco y juguetonamente golpeó el trasero de Barry mientras decía: — ¡Fuera!

Barry se sobresaltó, sus brazos y piernas se apretaron alrededor de Len por un momento mientras directamente _gemía_.

Justo en el oído de Len.

Posiblemente la cosa más obscena que Len haya escuchado en su vida.

A pesar del hecho de que la habitación ahora estaba en silencio, salvo por las salpicaduras de la ducha, Len todavía podía escuchar ese _sonido_ como si su mente fuera un disco rayado, repitiéndolo una y otra vez hasta que era todo lo que podía escuchar, todo lo que podía pensar, en cómo el aliento de Barry sonaba, y cómo se había reducido a un gemido solo por la fuerza de la luz…

El silencio se prolongó durante lo que parecían horas antes de que Barry lo liberara lo suficiente como para deslizarse hacia abajo, y estaba bien, eso _definitivamente_ no estaba duro antes—

El rostro de Barry se sonrojo, sus ojos miraron a todos lados menos a Len antes de balbucear: —Yo solo—yo, um, ¿Afuera? Quiero decir, por supuesto no voy a… haré… –hizo un gesto lamentable hacia fuera del baño antes de irse en un borrón.

Len permaneció allí por unos momentos antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, con la cara en blanco. Deslizo la cortina de la ducha, mirando el vapor antes de jalar la palanca para que se pusiera frío. Sus ropas fueron prácticamente arrancadas antes de saltar a la ducha.

El agua fría lo golpeó como un rudo despertar, pero todavía se sentía demasiado caliente, todo se sentía demasiado caliente.

Hongos.

Hongos en los pies.

Hongos en los pies de Mick.

Dios, el hombre tenía acceso a artefactos y gemas invaluables y todavía no se podía molestar en comprar otro par de botas. O calcetines. Dios, ¿Con qué frecuencia Mick lavaba la ropa? ¿Incluso _lavaba_ la ropa? ¿Simplemente lo dejaba todo en una pila sucia que prefería quemar hasta las cenizas antes que lavar? ¿O solo los usaba de nuevo? Días y días de suciedad y mugre acumulada en los hilos. Eso… era repugnante. Tendría que preguntarle a Mick más tarde. Y agradecerle.

Len se desplomó contra la pared de la ducha y apenas se detuvo de golpear su cabeza contra ella, repetidamente.

Afortunadamente, terminó su ducha sin golpearse contra la porcelana, y salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y su ropa sucia hecha bola. Encontró a Barry en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente al televisor.

Len se aclaró la garganta.

—La lucha está libre –trató de decir casualmente. Barry se enderezo, sus ojos recorriendo el cuerpo de Len para terminar sobre la toalla. — ¿Barry?

—Claro –dijo Barry, de repente fascinado con sus propias uñas. —Voy a, um, hacer eso.

Pasó rápidamente por delante de Len y cerró la puerta del baño. Len miró el sofá por un momento antes de dirigirse a su armario, casi arremetiendo contra el cajón abierto de su tocador.

Len no estaba distraído, ¿De acuerdo? Ya no era un adolescente impulsado por las hormonas—era un hombre de carácter fuerte, perfectamente capaz de vestirse sin ahogarse en sus pensamientos y fantasías de otro hombre en la duchando. Usando su jabón. Enjabonados a sí mismo.

Barry solo estaba—solo estaba tomando una ducha, maldita sea. Y tocándose a sí mismo. No de manera inapropiada. Pero tal vez de manera inapropiada. ¿Quién era Len para juzgar? Era algo perfectamente natural de hacer. Natural.

Len no estaba pensando en eso. No, se estaba concentrando intensamente en ponerse ropa porque al menos tenía que verse sereno y tranquilo delante del equipo Flash. Cualquier cosa menos era probable que se usara como chantaje. No podía tener eso.

Len cerró los cajones antes de pasar una mano por su atuendo como una señal de triunfo. Como dijo: fuerte voluntad.

No fue hasta que llegó a la cocina que se dio cuenta de que su camisa estaba al revés y que estaba usando dos diferentes tipos de calcetines.

X

Len los llevó a Laboratorios S.T.A.R porque Barry estaba todavía demasiado mortificado por la Gran Fiasco de la Ducha para llevarlos allí. Len incluso se disculpó por golpearlo, pero Barry solo enterró su rostro en sus manos y le suplicó a Len amablemente que se callara, que se callara, que se callara, y olvidara que alguna vez se sucedió. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Dios, ¿Qué les paso? –se asomó una voz demasiado familiar antes de que Len siquiera tuviera un pie fuera del auto.

—Lisa –dijo Len antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta detrás de él. Entrecerró los ojos hacia su hermana apoyada en la motocicleta. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Lisa suspiró.

—Me estoy cansando de responder esa pregunta.

—Me estoy cansando de preguntar –respondió Len. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras que Barry se arrastraba a su lado.

—Hola, Lisa –dijo Barry, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

—Hola, cariño –Lisa le guiñó el ojo antes de girarse hacia Len. —Pensé que podíamos convertir esto en una fiesta. Tal vez una cita doble.

—No eres necesaria –se burló Len.

— ¿Qué te tiene todo gruñón? –preguntó Lisa, levantando la ceja. Cuando Len no respondió, miró a Barry, que solo se sonrojo con fuerza. —Oh, entonces estas en una _sequía_ –dijo Lisa, golpeando su cabeza en comprensión.

—No voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta –gruñó Len. Se adelantó y paso a Lisa, en dirección a la entrada.

—Solo estoy bromeando, Lenny, sheesh –dijo Lisa, y cuando Len se giró para mirarla, encontró los brazos de ella colgando alrededor de los hombros de Barry. Ella le susurró algo en el oído de Barry, haciendo que se pusiera de una sombra más brillante de rojo.

—Deja de torturarlo –gruñó Len, pero ella solo tiró de Barry más cerca con una sonrisa malvada. —Su vienes dentro, no soy responsable si te atacan. Y no toque nada.

Entraron sin problemas—Len realmente necesitaba hablar con Cisco sobre la actualización de sus sistema de seguridad basura que tenían actualmente—y caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta el cortex.

La Dra. Snow estaba sentada en un escritorio curvo, tecleando en la computadora antes de alzar la vista.

— ¿Dos Snart? ¿En serio, Barry? –regaño la Dra. Snow, pero no parecía demasiado enojada, solo cansada. —Entonces ella sabe quién es Barry. ¿Qué sabe sobre la meta?

—No todo –dijo Len, satisfecho cuando su hermana resopló, indignada.

—Bien –dijo la Dra. Snow. Le dio a Lisa una mirada fulminante, respondida con una sonrisa, antes de volver a mirar los monitores. Cisco entró a la habitación acunando algo en sus manos.

—Hey, Barry. Hey, Len –dijo sin levantar la vista. Se dejó caer en su silla para retocar el pequeño dispositivo en sus manos, haciendo un ruido de satisfacción antes de finalmente levantar la vista. Sus ojos saltaron inmediatamente cuando aterrizaron sobre Lisa.

—Hola, Cisco –Lisa casi canto, sus pestañas agitándose. Cisco lanzó un graznido poco digno antes de caerse de su silla. Lisa libero a Barry a favor de ir a ayudar a Cisco, pero Cisco solo miró la mano ofrecido como si fuera algo extraño.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? –Cisco se quedó boquiabierto, mirando a Len en busca de una explicación. — ¿Se puede confiar en ella?

—Ella es mi hermana –dijo Len. Lisa sonrió con orgullo hasta que Len continuó. —Por supuesto que no.

— ¡Lenny!

—Pero en este momento, sí –terminó Len, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Puedo ser buena –le dijo a Cisco seductoramente. Cisco se puso de pie y retrocedió hasta su escritorio.

—Déjalo en paz, Lise –suspiró Len. Sintiendo que Barry se deslizaba a su lado, solo una presencia reconfortante a pesar de la mañana.

—Tan mandón –Lisa se quejó, pero se levantó para sentarse sobre el escritorio de Cisco.

—Estás sentada en mi— –Cisco se detuvo cuando vio a Lisa inclinar la cabeza tentadoramente. —Olvídalo. Um. Empecemos, ¿Sí?

—Solo tenemos que asegurarnos de que estén funcionando apropiadamente y de que se sincronicen correctamente –explicó la Dra. Snow mientras escribía en su computadora.

—Brazo, por favor –dijo Cisco, extendiendo una mano. Tenía su reloj en la otro mano, todo negro con una pantalla brillante lo suficientemente grande como para ser eficiente, pero lo suficiente para ser discreto.

Parecía que Lisa quería hacer todo tipo de preguntas pero, por suerte, guardó silencio mientras miraba.

Len miró a Cisco con cautela antes de arremangarse la manga izquierda para ofrecer su muñeca.

—Como lo discutimos, ¿Verdad?

—Sep –dijo Cisco, sujetando el reloj a su alrededor. —Es similar al de Barry, pero tu reloj solo muestra tus signos vitales –tocó la pantalla, mostrándole a Len la pequeña tabla con tres líneas de diferentes colores que se movían constantemente. Cisco apunto cada una por separado, indicando. —Cardiaco, neuronal y signos vitales –Cisco tocó la pantalla una vez más. —Y aquí están los de Barry.

Len parpadeó.

—Esto es… –tomó la tabla similar con la adición del pulso constante que se mostraba en su pantalla con **BARRY** en la parte superior. —Es un buen trabajo, Cisco –dijo con honestidad.

—Cisco es el mejor –dijo Barry orgullosamente. Estaba mirando su propio reloj con una mirada de asombro, mirando la pequeña exhibición del estado de salud de Len como si fuera la respuesta a todas las preguntas del universo. —El mejor –repitió con asombro.

Cisco se veía increíblemente presumido mientras soplaba a sus uñas y las limpiaba en su camisa.

—Lo sé –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente. —Ahora tenemos que probar su alcance.

—El peor –dijo Barry casi de inmediato, y Cisco resopló antes de darle un golpe en la espalda.

—Estarás bien, Barry –Cisco le aseguro.

La Dra. Snow asintió de manera alentadora.

—Tienes todo lo que necesitas en tu reloj. ¿Vale?

Barry miró a Len en busca de ayuda, pero Len solo se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada. Sabía que no debía meterse entre dos científicos determinados.

—Está bien –cedió Barry en un suspiro. — ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Cisco lo llevó a una silla.

—Solo siéntate tranquilo. Len y yo iremos a dar una vuelta.

—Va-Vale –murmuró Barry, inseguro.

Cisco señaló la salida con la babilla y Len lo siguió en silencio. Sintió el reloj zumbar con una vibración, y lo miró para ver el latido del corazón de Barry. Cuando gasto una mirada hacia atrás de él, vio a Barry haciéndole un puchero, pero el hombre permaneció en su asiento.

Desaparecieron del cortex, hacia el pasillo. Len siguió mirando hacia atrás, esperando que Barry se precipitara hacia él en cualquier momento, pero no había señales de él.

— ¿El reloj? –indicó Cisco. Len levantó su muñeca para que ambos pudieran mirar. Cisco suspiró aliviado. —Increíble. Solo un poco de aflicción, pero en general, él está bien.

Len asintió, mirando la línea pulsante.

— ¿Qué pasa si estoy fuera por un largo periodo de tiempo?

Todavía estaban caminando por el largo pasillo, ahora más lento.

Cisco se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Ese conocimiento viene con innumerables pruebas, algo de lo que no tenemos lujo. Así que tenemos que improvisar. Con suerte, podremos separarlos pronto.

—Sí –dijo Len aturdido. —Con suerte.

Cisco le dio una extraña mirada a eso. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se cortó por un chirrido, como algo que cortaba el aire.

— ¡Cuidado! –gritó Len, agarrando la camisa del hombre para arrastrarlo hacia atrás. Cisco gritó cuando el proyectil paso zumbando junto a su oreja y entró en la pared, y ambos colapsaron en el suelo. Len se apresuró a levantarse y ponerse delante de Cisco, con el arma fría fuera y lista.

— ¡Oh, no es genial! –gritó Cisco, y cuando Len lo vislumbro, encontró a Cisco acariciando un trozo de cabello que le faltaba. Se reiría su sus vidas no estuvieran en actual peligro.

— ¡Vamos! –gritó Len, apuntando hacia el pasillo oscuro, y él respondió con la resonante risa de la meta. Su mandíbula se apretó y disparó un disparo de advertencia, solo para ser recibido por otra flecha que pasó por su mejilla.

Cisco se puso de pie para palmear a lo largo de la pared antes de encontrar un panel oculto. Las alarmas sonaron, chillando fuerte en su oído. En el fondo de su mente, sintió que su reloj pulsaba frenéticamente, pero se mantuvo enfocado en la amenaza que tenía delante de él.

— ¡De vuelta al cortex! –gritó Len. Agarró a Cisco por el cuello cuando no se movió lo suficientemente rápido, y lo empujó hacia atrás mientras mantenía su arma apuntaba en dirección al meta. Apenas alcanzaron los tres metros antes de que Barry fuera a toda velocidad a la espalda de Len, y se habría caído si Barry no hubiera tomado su cintura.

— ¡Regresa, de regreso! –Len empujó hacia atrás sin apartar los ojos delante de él. Llegaron al cortex, donde Lisa sacó su arma y la Dra. Snow estaba en la computadora, tecleando. La puerta de metal que separaba al cortex y la sala estaba empezando a cerrarse, dolorosamente lento.

—Len –finalmente escuchó decir a Barry, y debió haberlo dicho por un rato porque el hombre se veía destrozado cuando Len lo miró.

—Barr— –empezó a decir, pero se cortó cuando las puertas se detuvieron. — ¿Qué está pasando?

—La meta—debió haber llegado a nuestros generadores de energía –jadeó la Dra. Snow. Giró en su silla para teclear frenéticamente en otra computadora, pero chillo cuando una flecha se albergó en el monitor.

Hubo aproximadamente dos segundos de calma antes de que todo el cortex estallar en caos.

Cuatro, cinco, seis flechas se dispararon a través de la puerta abierta, y Len se encontró de espaldas con Barry cubriéndolo proyectivamente.

— ¡Barry! –jadeó, forzándose contra él cuando las luces se apagaron y el cristal se rompió en el suelo. — ¡Tu equipo! ¡Sácalos de aquí!

—Tú—

— ¡ _Cuidado_! –empujó a Barry para que cayera contra la Dra. Snow tirándola al suelo, ya que por poco pierde la cabeza por una flecha. Las luces fluorescentes que estaban encima de ellos se rompieron con otra ronda de flechas, y Len tuvo el tiempo justo para ponerse sobre el cuerpo de Snow y tomando el daño. Cuando retrocedió, encontró a Snow mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos debajo de él.

—Alas –escuchó a Cisco jadear. —Ella tiene alas. ¿ _De verdad_?

Cuando Len entornó los ojos, encontró a Lisa girándose para disparar su arma de oro y agachándose detrás de un escritorio roto. Barry parecía aturdido por todo el caos, yendo alrededor del cortex para sacar a todos de la línea de fuego cuando cambiaba.

La meta-humano—a quien Len veía ahora, tenía un par de alas que se agitaban lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener su cuerpo en el aire—sonreía con los ojos manchados de rojo cuando puso tres flechas en su arco. Len rodó a Snow para mantenerla a salvo contra el escritorio mientras se arrastraba hacia su hermana, evitando la próxima ronda de flechas.

— ¿Me extrañaron? –la meta canturreo, su oscuro cabello azotando contra su rostro. Len refunfuño y lanzó un disparo frío que golpeo las baldosas del techo, congelando el oro ya enyesado ahí.

—Estúpida Cupido –murmuró Cisco, y sus ojos se iluminaron como su acabara de pensar en la fórmula del viaje en el tiempo.

— _No_ , Cisco –gruño la Dra. Snow detrás del escritorio.

— ¡Barry! –Len gritó. Apuntó al carcaj que colgaba de su espalda, pero solo consiguió darle a la punta del arco. — ¡Saca a tu equipo de aquí!

Barry lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirando boquiabierto desde donde estaba sobre Cisco.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡No voy a dejar que te atraviese con vida!

— ¡Estaré bien! –le gritó y envió otro disparó de frío que se aferró a las alas del meta. Ella gritó enojada, bajando en picada para tratar de conseguir un mejor objetivo, pero fue detenida por una tablet en su cabeza.

— ¡Esa es mía, Lisa! –se lamentó Cisco.

Len apoyó su arma contra su hombro mientras encontró los ojos de Barry.

— ¡Barry! –gritó. — ¡Si me amas, saca a estos dos de aquí! ¡Y mantente alejado hasta que diga lo contrario! –no podría arriesgarse a que Barry se lastimara. Lo mejor que podía hacer por Barry era alejarlo ahora y ponerlo fuera de peligro.

Barry parecía desgarrado, con los ojos muy abiertos y con dolor.

—Pero, Len—

— ¡ _AHORA, Barry_!

En un rayo rojo, el equipo Flash se había ido.

El aliento de Len salió de manera aliviada. Se giró hacia su hermana, atrapándola con los ojos.

—Como el robo de Coleman –dijo Len, y ella asintió con la cabeza. Contaron hacia atrás antes de que Len se arrojara sobre el escritorio mientras Lisa se apartaba. La meta aulló con furia, poniendo otra flecha en su arco, apuntando a Lisa, antes de que Len le disparara entre los omóplatos. La meta gritó de dolor, sus alas agrandándose antes de caer al suelo sin ceremonias.

Len avanzó cautelosamente mientras Lisa lo reflejó desde el otro lado.

—Hazlo fácil –dijo Len, manteniendo los ojos y la pistola apuntados a la meta. —No movimientos bruscos o disparamos –apenas quedaban luces en funcionamiento, aunque Len todavía podía ver que tan tranquila se veía a pesar de tener dos armas letales dirigidas a ella. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó Len.

La meta no respondió.

Len lo intentó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres en Laboratorios S.T.A.R?

La meta hablo en voz baja.

—Lo siento –dijo Lisa, repugnantemente dulce. Tomó a la meta del cuello y la arrastró unos centímetros del suelo. — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Lisa –dijo en tono de advertencia, pero las suaves risitas de la meta se transformaron en carcajadas. Lisa la dejo caer al suelo con disgusto.

—Huh –dijo la meta con una sonrisa. —Creo que todos queremos lo mismo.

Len entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

— ¿Qué es exactamente eso?

—Acércate un poco y averígualo –dijo alegremente. De repente, la meta se aquieto, su cabeza giró hacia algo detrás de Lisa, Len sabía que era mejor mirar, pero Lisa no. Blanco los rodeó mientras las alas de la meta se desplegaban para derribar a Lisa, y antes de que Len pudiera reaccionar, se encontró de espaldas con los labios de la meta a pocos centímetros de los suyos.

Ella clavó sus uñas como garras en los costados de Len, lo que le hizo apretar los dientes con dolor antes de agarrarse de algo, cualquier cosa, y golpearlo a un lado de su cabeza.

Ella soltó un aullido de dolor mientras Len tomaba su arma, aunque la meta huyo del cortex antes de que pudiera siquiera presionar el gatillo.

Len jadeó pesadamente antes de tirarse al lado de su hermana, revisándola en busca de heridas. Había u pequeño bulto en la parte posterior de su cabeza que le hacía sisear cuando se le presionaba.

—Me jodidamente asustaste –la regaño, ayudándola a sentarse. — ¿No te dije que no cayeras en eso?

—Demándame –Lisa respondió débilmente, frotándose la sien. Miró el arma de Len antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan. — ¿Tomó algo?

Len sintió que su corazón saltaba. Levantó su arma y pasó sus dedos sobre el trozo de metal que faltaba en la parte inferior del mango.

—Mierda –suspiró.

—No me digas –Lisa comenzó cautelosamente. —que mantienes los planes del robo ahí…

—Era una un USB de respaldo –se defendió Len. Lisa gimió, pero era inútil. Ya se había ido. solo había guardado un repuesto porque los planos de papel generalmente se quemaban en el acto en caso de que fueran atacados. Había salvado su pellejo en el pasado.

Lisa estudió la habitación en ruinas a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, recogiendo distraídamente un trozo de panel de yeso.

—Así que Cupido, ¿Huh? –preguntó Lisa en voz baja. — ¿Ese es su poder?

Len miró hacia otro lado.

—Te dije que no era lo que pensabas.

—Si realmente crees que la meta es así de fuerte, Lenny, entonces eres un idiota –dijo con brusquedad. Ella lo atrapó del hombro. — ¿Has visto la forma en que Barry te mira?

Len la tenía, en realidad, por lo que no veía el sentido de esa pregunta.

—Sí, ¿Y?

Lisa abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces como si quisiera decir demasiadas cosas a la vez, pero se contuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si Len fuera una causa perdida.

— ¿A dónde demonios fue tu novio? –preguntó en cambio.

Como si se tratara de una señal, Barry entró corriendo por las puertas antes de que Len pudiera siquiera decir una palabra. Estaba un poco enojado porque Barry no esperó a que Len lo llamara, pero el hecho de que se había ido era algo que no debería ser olvidado.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios –Barry lloró cuando Len se pudo de pie. — ¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien –Barry prácticamente estaba vibrando con preocupación, sus manos se movían de un lado al otro entre ellos antes de que eventualmente se quedaran en las manos de Len, incluso cuando Len tratara de quitarlas. —Estaba muy preocupado. Estaba tan—

—Estoy bien.

—preocupado, Dios, no puedo creer que te haya dejado. ¿Eso es una herida? ¿Eso es un moretón? ¿Eso es un _vidrio_? No puedo creer que ella te haya lastimado, esto tan—

— ¡Barry, estoy bien! –se sacudió al hombre balbuceante de él.

—No, no, no, no –suplicó Barry, luciendo absolutamente dolido. —Por favor, no me alejes, no ahora, por favor.

Len suspiró, frotándose cansadamente el rostro antes de tenderle el brazo. Barry se aferró a él con gratitud. Dejó de lloriquear casi de inmediato, pero todavía gemía sus preocupaciones hasta que Len lo abrazó profundamente. Solo entonces Barry se quedó en silencio, moqueando en silencio.

—Estoy bien, Barry –murmuró en su cabello.

Lisa los miró desde donde se había apoyado contra el escritorio, con la boca abierta antes de sonreír con aire de suficiencia.

—Cállate Lise –gruñó, jalando a Barry con más fuerza hacia su pecho de forma protectora.

Lisa levantó sus manos en defensa.

—No dije nada –dijo ella, pero el brillo en sus ojos decía lo contrario.

Se reagruparon en Laboratorios S.T.A.R. una vez que Barry estuvo satisfecho de que Len todavía estuviera en una pieza, aunque no estaba contento de ver los cortes en su espalda por el vidrio, o las marcas en forma de media luna en su estómago por las uñas del meta. Barry fue a traer a Cisco y a la Dra. Snow desde cualquier lugar donde lo había dejado, mientras que Len pasaba por encima de los escombros y los vidrios que ensuciaban el suelo para llegar a la pequeña habitación médica, afortunadamente intacta.

El daño era principalmente reparable ya que las luces tomaron la mayoría de las flechas; se veía peor de lo que realmente era. El resto de las flechas se alojaban en patrones de tres alrededor del cortex. Cisco les aseguro que eso era bueno, sobre todo porque les daba la oportunidad de observar de cerca las flechas para ver si había alguna "magia" residual o algo que les ayudara a descubrir la cura. Cisco repitió una lista de teorías ("¿Por qué las flechas no desaparecieron esta vez? ¿Tiene como, algo así, _especiales_ , o…?") mientras la Dra. Snow atendía las heridas de Lisa mientras Barry atendía a Len. Hubo un momento en el que Cisco se preguntó en voz alta que hacía la meta aquí, lo que hizo que Len y Lisa intercambiaran miradas, pero concluyó en que otros metas han sido peores sin motivo.

Curarse no era nuevo para Len, pero todavía se estremeció cuando le sacó una pieza de vidrio significativamente grande.

—Lo siento –murmuró Barry. —Hay un montón de vidrio… –sonaba culpable de una manera que Len sabía que no debería. Incluso cuando Len miró por encima de su hombro para ofrecerle a Barry una pequeña sonrisa, el otro hombre siguió quitando el vidrio con gran cuidado y frunciendo el ceño.

Len suspiró y se giró hacia la Dra. Snow y Cisco.

—Ustedes dos, ¿Están bien?

—Estamos bien –dijo Cisco, ausente mientras jugaba con su Tablet ligeramente agrietada.

La Dra. Snow asintió en acuerdo.

—Ustedes fueron los que tomaron la mayor parte de la paliza –terminando con Liza y yendo para a ayudar a Barry a terminar de aplicar los vendajes.

Cuando todos estaban vendados y Barry había hecho todo menos besar las heridas, Len se puso con cuidado un suéter de Laboratorios S.T.A.R. No perdió la forma en que los ojos de Barry se abrieron mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, o la forma en que sus ojos recorrieron las letras y luego el rostro de Len, como si no pudiera creer que los estaba viendo juntos.

—Sabes cómo contactarme si algo pasa –dijo Len. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza al pasar. —Cisco. Dra. Snow.

—Caitlin –dijo la Dra. Snow de repente, lo que hizo que los pasos de Len vacilaran. —Por favor, llámame Caitlin.

Len se compuso antes de asentir suavemente.

—Y Len para ti.

La Dra. Sno— _Caitlin_ le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Len. Nos pondremos en contacto contigo una vez que progresemos –utilizó una pluma para golpear una flecha perdida con disgusto. —Estoy segura de que esto ayudará a acelerar las cosas.

—Llama si necesitas algo –dijo Len, poniendo a Barry bajó su brazo.

—Cualquier cosa –enfatizó Lisa para Cisco. Ella lo besó en la mejilla cuando pasó, sonriendo diabólicamente cuando él saltó tres pulgadas en el aire.

X

En el segundo que Len abrió la puerta de su apartamento, Barry lo condujo directamente al sofá y le encargo a Lisa la responsabilidad de no dejar que Len mueva ni un solo músculo.

—Barry, estoy bien –Len le dijo cuando el hombre se metió al dormitorio.

—Sí, y no es como si yo tuviera una lesión en la cabeza o algo así –dijo Lisa enojada, moviendo bruscamente el cabello. —Pero supongo que los cortes de papel de Lenny son mucho más importantes.

—Tienes un pequeño chichón en comparación con tu gran cabeza –dijo Len, y no estaba exactamente orgulloso de esa réplica, pero hey, había sido una mañana difícil.

—Oh, Lenny –comenzó, parpadeando inocentemente. — ¿Quieres agregar una puñalada de arma blanca a tu lista de heridas?

—Por favor, no se lastimen el uno al otro –pidió Barry una vez que salió de la habitación. Su voz estaba amortiguada por la montaña de mantas reunidas en sus brazos. —Lo siento, Lisa. Siéntate, ¿Por favor?

—Ya que lo pediste tan amablemente –ella se dejó caer en el extremo opuesto del sofá y le lanzó a Len una mirada petulante cuando Barry la envolvió en mantas primero. Len sostuvo un bufido.

— ¿Así está bien? –Barry le preguntó, levantando la mirada mientras la acomodaba. — ¿No está demasiado caliente?

—Está bien –dijo, acurrucándose en el sofá. —Ah, pero creo que un bolsa de hielo para mi pobre cabeza lo haría mejor.

—Por supuesto –dijo Barry, asintiendo con seriedad.

Len le lanzó una mala mirada.

—Lise…

— ¿Qué? –Lisa levantó una ceja, desafiando a que Len dijera más. Len solo se resistió a poner los ojos en blanco a favor de alcanzar el control remoto para encender el televisor. Barry regreso del congelador con una bolsa de hielo envuelta en una toalla de cocina y la presionó ligeramente contra la cabeza de Lisa. —Eres tan dulce –dijo ella, pellizcándole las mejillas. Barry tocó su mano a medias, pero se estaba sonrojando.

Barry finalmente se giró hacia Len, tenía otra manta en sus manos, pero vaciló.

Len miró a Barry, viendo una variedad de emociones revoloteando en su rostro.

—El reloj funciona –afirmó Barry débilmente antes de que Len pudiera decir algo. —Funciona, yo… yo solo quiero estar cerca de ti ahora, ¿Si eso está bien?

Lisa pretendió vomitar, pero no le prestaron atención.

Barry cambió su peso de pie con nerviosismo mientras Len lo miraba. Él quería decir que estaba mejor que bien, pero sabía que solo detendría su progreso, haría que sea más difícil separarse más tarde. Después de todo, Barry tenía que volver a trabajar pronto y Len tenía otras obligaciones que atender, y no podían hacer eso si regresaban al día uno.

Pero el reloj funcionaba, por lo que realmente no importaba ahora… ¿Verdad?

—Ustedes dos son ridículos –gimió Lisa antes de que Barry se incrustara sin gracia en el regazo de Len, con manta y todo. Cuando Len terminó de acomodarse, le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Lisa y descubrió que su pierna estirada regresaba a la manta.

Barry trató de enderezarse, pero solo logró sentarse en el regazo de Len, y—

Len respiró profundamente, relajándose en el sofá ante el reconfortante peso y calidez de Barry. Creyó escuchar a Lisa resoplar, pero los ojos tímidos de Barry tenían toda su atención.

—Esto es… –Barry se reposiciono así que estuvo sentado de lado en lugar de sentarse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, posiblemente para preservar cualquier onza de dignidad que haya dejado en frente de Lisa. — ¿Está bien?

En este momento, Len no estaba pensando en el dolor sordo en su espalda, o la meta desaparecida en la ciudad, o el hecho de que Len era un criminal y Barry era el héroe destinado a derribarlo, porque ahora solo era Len, y Barry era solo Barry.

Len paso un brazo entre el reposabrazos y la espalda de Barry para mantenerlo más cerca.

—Sí, está bien –dijo, aunque estaba más que bien.

Era perfecto.

Eso era, hasta que Lisa se asomó.

—No hay asuntos divertidos bajo la manta, ¿Verdad? –y Barry enterró su ardiente rostro en el cuello de Len, gruñendo su mortificación.

Pero estaba pasando una repetición de ese especial navideño que solía ver de niño y Barry le tomó la mano con los dedos de los pies bajo el muslo de Lisa para calentarse, así que tal vez todavía era perfecto, de todos modos.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando llegó el día en que Barry tuvo que volver a trabajar, Len pensó que sería como liberar a un lobo en la naturaleza, como una escena sacada de Colmillo Blanco. Solo que no había piedra arrojadas ni gritos de "¡Vete! ¡Ya no te amo!" o incluso lágrimas. Era anticlimático. Len pensó a que se debía a que ambos sabían que se iban a ver al final del día, de todas formas.

La mañana del primer día de Barry de regreso, le había pedido a Len abrazos y abrazos en todo momento, diciéndole con fiereza que solo porque estaban separados no significaba que Barry amara menos a Len, ¿Y Len?

Len solo asintió como idiota, y dejó ir a Barry como un idiota aún más grande.

Len ni siquiera dijo adiós.

Pero ahora Barry estaba en el trabajo, y Len prácticamente estaba arrastrando los pies hacia la reunión de los Rogue que había organizado para el día. Se detuvo a tomar un respiro junto a un hidrante sucio, y antes de darse cuenta, su mano estaba en el teléfono y marcaba el número que no podía creer que había memorizado en el primer momento.

— ¿Hola?

Len quería colgar o morir, lo que ocurriera primero. Pero sus dedos no se movieron, y no era como si el detector de llamadas no existiera, por lo que simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo: —Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo, Barry.

Barry hizo un pequeño ruido en el otro extremo, algo que sonaba molestamente engreído. Len iba a colgar, él—

—Ya te extraño. Gracias por llamar –murmuró Barry, y luego suspiro. —El Capitán Singh me está dando una mala cara, ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Adiós, Len!

—Adiós, Barry –dijo, y llamada termino. Miró su teléfono, donde la imagen de contacto mostraba a Barry envuelto en mantas. —Te extraño también…

No era como que Len no quisiera estar aquí, era solo que no quería estar aquí sin Barry, lo cual era estúpido, sin mencionar peligroso. Le gustaba su equipo, menos Mardon, y sabía que su ausencia así de cerca al robo había hecho que el equipo se sintiera intranquilo. No eran el equipo más convencional, pero se habían quedado hasta ahí, así que era decir algo.

Estaba Hartley, de quien Len estaba convencido que solo se quedó porque esa noche encontró a Hartley apestando a alcohol y escupiendo entre dientes todo lo que tenía que decir sobre su madre egoísta y su padre desalmado, y bueno, Len sabía una o dos cosas sobre padres desalmados.

También estaba Shawna, que realmente solo les debía una especie de favor al principio hasta que formó una especie de hermandad con Lisa, y eventualmente se encariño con el resto de ellos a pesar de las molestias de Mick de usar sus poderes para tele transportarlo al ojo de un tornado, o algo así.

Y Mardon… bueno, Len no podía soportar al tipo, demasiado dramático y vengativo para su gusto—pero no era tan tonto como para pasar por alto los poderes de Mardon y las ventajas que podrían tener para un robo. Solo hablaban durante las reuniones, y Len lo mantenía así, porque Mardon nunca sería más que un activo para el equipo. Él se aseguraba de eso.

Lisa era una mocosa como siempre, y Mick era Mick.

Los Rogues estaban sentados en sus lugares típicos alrededor de su mesa destartalada. Len veía a Mick en el rincón habitual, jugando con su encendedor. Shawna y Lisa estaban sentados lado a lado, hablando animadamente sobre algo que Len probablemente no entendería. Mardon llevaba esa misma expresión medio enojada medio enfadad que siempre tenía, pensativa de lado. Hartley estaba lanzando una pelota de tenis al aire con los pies sobre la mesa y su silla inclinada precariamente.

Len entrecerró los ojos. Destartalada o no, esa mesa no era para pies. Cuchillos, claro. Las caras de las personas que le habían ofendido a Len, definitivamente. Pero no pies.

Len encontró otra pelota de tenis cerca de la entrada (utilizada para prácticas de tiro improvisadas). La giró en su mano antes de golpearla contra la frente de Hartley, sonriendo mientras el hombre gritaba y caía de espaldas. Todos giraron sus ojos hacia Len mientras se dirigía a la mesa.

—Es bueno verte también, jefe –dijo secamente Hartley, solo sus ojos y la parte superior de su cabeza visible sobre la mesa.

—Sin pies en la mesa –Len apartó su propia silla, pero se quedó de pie. Saludo con la cabeza a Shawna, que saludo con la mano amablemente, pero giró sus ojos hacia Lisa cuando movió sus cejas hacia él.

— ¿Disfrutaste tus vacaciones? –gruñó Mick, pero esa solo era su manera de decir que estaba contento de ver la estúpida cara de Len.

— ¿No quemaste algo mientras estaba lejos espero? –Len respondió con facilidad.

—Sabes que no responderé –dijo Mick, apagando su encendedor y mintiéndolo en su bolsillo.

Mardon finalmente se desplazó de su oscuro rincón de penumbra.

— ¿Te importaría explicar dónde has estado? –preguntó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No recuerdo que sea asunto tuyo –dijo Len simplemente. —Ahora escuchen –sacó el mapa y comenzó la reunión informativa sin preámbulo. Repaso lo de siempre: la ubicación, el tiempo previsto para el transporte, el equipo de seguridad contratado, los horarios de los empleados, quien y cuál era su deber, y cuándo iba a acabar. El equipo asintió cuando lo propuso, pero Mardon continuó mirándolo con una mirada calculadora que haría que a Len se levantaran los pelos de punta si tuviera. Len mantuvo una expresión neutral, de todas formas, porque su equipo necesitaba dirección y nueva información.

—También existe la amenaza de una nueva meta-humana –añadió Len, viendo como todos menos Lisa reaccionaban simultáneamente. —Ella quiere lo mismo que nosotros –eso rompió la máscara de Mardon por un momento.

— ¿Entonces por qué demonios no la estamos sacando de esto en este mismo momento? –exigió Mardon, sus labios se curvaron en un gruñido. — ¿O al menos mover la fecha del robo para que lo obtengamos primero?

Len frunció el ceño.

—Si cambiamos la fecha, entonces todo nuestro trabajo será en vano. Tendremos que volver a ubicar el lugar, memorizar otro conjunto completo de empleados al mismo tiempo, teniendo en cuenta el escaparate actual de esa semana y el equipo de seguridad que contrataron para esa exhibición. No pasamos tanto tiempo como lo hicimos solo para comenzar de nuevo.

— ¿Pro que hacemos si ella lo roba primero? –preguntó Hartley.

—Entonces la dejamos –decidió Len después de un largo momento. —Ella lo roba, la llevamos a una trampa y la dejamos para que los policías lidien con ella.

—Dos pájaros de un tiro –dijo Hartley, asintiendo.

Mardon siguió frunciendo el ceño.

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos sacarla para siempre –hizo una molesta bola de hielo en su mano. —Puedo hacerlo fácilmente.

Len ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo Mardon actuaría bajo el hechizo de la meta. Algunas cosas simplemente no estaban destinadas a ser vistas.

—No. Deja al meta para que el Flash se ocupe de ella –dijo Len.

Shawna parecía inquieta,

—Pensé que estaba fuera de servicio.

—Salvó gente de ese edificio en llamas –dijo Lisa, y si Len no la conociera mejor, pensaría que estaba impasible, pero Len sabía que ella estaba un poco orgullosa.

— ¿Pero no vendrá el Flash corriendo tras nosotros si conseguimos el diamante? –preguntó Shawna. Se veía un poco atormentada, como si estuviera recordando el mes que pasó en las celdas de Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

—Entonces lo mantendremos ocupado –dijo Mardon fácilmente. —Me asegurare de eso.

—No –dijo Len. Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. —Me lo dejaras a mí.

Mardon entrecerró los ojos, pero solo se encogió de hombros.

—Y, ¿Qué pasas si la meta está esperando a que lo consigamos primero? –preguntó Hartley. — ¿Entonces qué?

Len reflexionó sobre eso por un minuto.

—Entonces lo convertimos en nuestro plan B y elaboramos un nuevo plan A. ella no sabrá que daremos el golpe de antemano, y si por alguna casualidad lo hace, tendremos el plan B para recurrir nuevamente. Entonces, sabemos que el diamante es más vulnerable durante su transporte al museo, yendo del punto A al punto B.

—El punto A está en la Calle Estatal Financial –dujo Lisa, inclinándose sobre la mesa para señala el mapa. —Probablemente se conserve en una de las cajas de seguridad hasta que se muevan al punto B, el museo.

—No es una caja de seguridad –corrigió Len. —Hay una bóveda oculta debajo del banco. El problema es permitirnos suficiente tiempo para entrar.

—Entonces –empezó Hartley, estudiando el mapa. —Habrán innumerables guardias por dentro y fuera. ¿Por qué no creamos una situación que provoque la evacuación del banco?

—Eso suena como que puede funcionar –Len asintió con aprobación.

—Vamos a poner el lugar en llamas –sugirió Mick.

—No –dijo Len inmediatamente, lanzándole una mirada asesina. —No necesitamos víctimas civiles, ni nada por el estilo. Es una distracción, no un medio para dañar a personas inocentes.

—Inocentes o no, todos son escoria de todos modos –dijo Mardon despreocupado. —Creo que podemos permitirnos policías. O detectives.

Len apretó la mandíbula.

—No estoy seguro de que no tengo que recordarte el hecho de que no herimos y matamos a nadie. No necesitamos calor.

—Divertido –resopló Mardon. —Me preguntó quién forzó tu perspectiva sobre eso.

Len entornó los ojos hacia Mardon, pero Mardon solo le devolvió la mirada. Len vio los ojos del otro hombre parpadear hacia su muñeca.

— ¿Tienes algo que compartir con la clase? –preguntó Len.

—Nope –dijo Mardon, jugando con su bola de hielo.

—Entonces cierra tu boca a menos que tengas algo útil –dijo Len secamente. Mardon solo resopló.

Shawna se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que quieres que los humemos, básicamente –dijo ella, y Mick tuvo ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que se mencionaba algo con el fuego.

—No con humo real. Les dejamos pensar que están en peligro –Len pensó por un momento. —Estoy pensando en la amenaza de una fuga de gas venenoso. Es lo suficientemente grave como para garantizar la evacuación.

—Entonces entramos en el banco después de que todos se hayan ido… –sugirió Hartley.

—He robado de ese banco antes, la bóveda es un dolor para pasar principalmente porque es una bóveda de diez cilindros con cuatro puertas falsas –dijo Len. Hizo una mueca de lo difícil que había sido.

Los Rogues lo miraron fijamente, pero Lisa fue realmente la única que se animó.

—Supongo que lo estaremos haciendo juntos –Lisa sonrió.

—Desafortunadamente –dijo Len, pero no había calor detrás de eso. Le había enseñado a Lisa, después de todo.

— ¿Por qué nos molestamos con las cerraduras? Puedo volar toda la cosa –gruñó Mardon.

— ¿Crees que tu pequeña nube de tormenta puede cortar diez pulgadas de acero sólido? –preguntó Len. Mardon frunció el ceño, pero concordó con su punto. —Además, es más fácil de esta manera. Limpio. No necesitamos un rastro detrás de nosotros.

No tenían una sede elegante, solo el caparazón quemado de un almacén con un laberinto de paredes de hierro y blancos, algunas de las creaciones de Hartley. De todos modos, iba a tener que reunirse de nuevo, por lo que Len le asignó a Hartley la invención de algún tipo de gas inofensivo y coloreado que se pueda propagar a través de las rejillas de ventilación. Shawna tenía la tarea de codificar los puntos de seguridad y los tiempos de respuesta para que pudieran conseguir respaldo. A Mardon finalmente se le dio el trabajo (con Mick como mediador) para iniciar pequeños incendios en puntos desiertos de la ciudad para dispersar a las autoridades mientras Len y Lisa irrumpían en la bóveda. Len recordó el diseño de las horas previas que había pasado cubriendo el lugar, por lo que dibujo el contorno aproximado que detallaba las partes principales, como la entrada, la entrada trasera, los pasillos y las escaleras que conducían a la bóveda subterránea.

Por supuesto, Len tenía planes _de_ respaldo para el plan de respaldo en sí, pero no los mencionó. Tenía un plan por si la meta se aparecía, y también tenía un plan por su los policías aparecían demasiado pronto. Incluso tenía un plan por si el Flash aparecía inesperadamente, pero Len esperaba que no llegara a eso.

Los argumentos se calentaban un poco—en un punto, estaba nariz con nariz con Hartley, furioso porque el hombre podría ser tan idiota como para querer instigar un enfrentamiento con el Flash, pero ambos se tranquilizaron rápidamente cuando Lisa los empujo y la nariz de Len terminó en el ojo de Hartley y mientras las gafas de Hartley terminaban en su frente, y no debería ser divertido, solo que lo era—pero _eventualmente_ , terminaron su planificación con las extremidades de todos intactas.

—Si se presenta la oportunidad –comenzó Mardon una vez que se calmaron. —Creo que deberíamos arriesgarnos. Ver quien puede obtener el premio primero.

—No somos 'Finders Keepers' –gruñó Len. —El premio nos pertenece a todos –incluso si Hartley y Shawna no se preocupaban por los premios, ya que Hartley le encantaba mostrar sus conocimientos y Shawna pensaba en los atracos como un medio para practicar sus poderes. Pero Mardon era un ladrón de bancos como Len, y era egoísta como Len. No había jodida manera de que Mardon lo tomara todo para él mismo.

—Lo conseguiremos juntos, como equipo, o no lo hacemos –declaró Len, mirando a los ojos a todos. —Esta reunión ha terminado. Enviaré la fecha y la hora exactas una vez que las tengas. Es todo –Mardon fue el único que se levantó. Len se aseguró de recordarles a todos: —No te gusta algo, entonces hablas conmigo o te vas como Bivolo.

Mardon parecía estar considerándolo, pero le envió una amarga mirada de aceptación a Len antes de deslizarse a través de la salida. Hartley y Shawna se quedaron, estirando las piernas lánguidamente.

—Tenemos que vigilarlo –dijo Lisa, frunciendo el ceño hacia la salida. —No sé por qué lo dejamos ingresar en primer lugar; él es una persona terrible.

—Todos somos personas terribles –dijo Len.

—No, somos buenas personas que hacemos cosas terribles –corrigió Lisa. —Hay una diferencia-

—Sí, lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por las noches, princesa –gruñó Mick. —No sé ustedes, pero me vendría bien un trago.

Len le lanzó una mirada al reloj, sus cejas se arrugaron.

—Mick, son las dos de la tarde.

Mick ni siquiera levanto una ceja.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Tenemos que hacer algo productivo –dijo Len. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que practicamos con blancos?

Mick se hundió de hombros.

—Al carajo si lo sé, pero estoy listo para arder todo el tiempo.

Terminaron teniendo una práctica del tiro al blanco, y había pasado bastante tiempo porque Len sentía calambres musculares en lugares donde no los había sentido antes. Era agotador. El almacén se extendía a lo largo y ancho, y Hartley había creado una especie de campo de tiro y artilugio laberinto hace meses. La primera vez que lo atravesaron, habían puesto sus traseros en forma, y Hartley prácticamente se pavoneó ante los elogios y palmadas en la espalda de Len.

La camisa gris de Len estaba oscura por el sudor cuando escuchó sonar su teléfono. Se quitó su suéter en alguna parte, y estaba ocupado evitando las pelotas de tenis y los frisbees para responder hasta el quinto timbrazo.

— ¿Hola? –gruñó, agachándose.

Hubo una pausa en el otro extremo.

—Hola, ¿Len? –sonaba como una pregunta, pero eso hizo a Len congelarse por un momento. — ¿Es un mal momento?

—Hey, Barry –respondió Len. Su voz sonaba áspera por el esfuerzo físico. —No es un mal momento. Solo… practicando.

—Suenas sin aliento –dijo Barry, divertido.

—Sí –dijo Len. Buscó por proyectiles antes de rodar detrás de otra mesa volteada. — ¿Estás en tu hora del almuerzo?

—No, voy a terminar el día –se rió fácilmente, y Len casi dejó caer su arma al escuchar el sonido. —He estado ocupado, ¿Huh? Ya son las cuatro.

Len miró su teléfono para verificar la hora, y Barry tenía razón. El tiempo pasaba volando.

— ¿Necesitas que te recoja? Puedo—

Algo duro se estrelló contra el costado de la nariz de Len. Maldijo en voz alta y dejó caer el teléfono a favor de presionar su mano contra su rostro. La retiró y vio sangre manchando su palma, y suspiró con pesadez. Su reloj parpadeaba, lo que lo hizo buscar de nuevo el teléfono.

—No estas muriendo, oh Dios—

—Estoy bien –le aseguró a Barry rápidamente. —Estamos haciendo prácticas de tiro y me distraje –escupió la sangre que ahora se derramaba por sus labios. —Muy bien, ¡Practica terminada! –gritó al techo del laberinto, las luces se volvieron a encender.

—Lo siento, Len, debería haberte enviado un mensaje primero, pero yo… ah… –Barry se escuchaba culpable.

Len soltó su nariz ensangrentada un momento.

— ¿Tú qué?

—Extrañaba tu voz –dijo Barry en voz baja.

Len parpadeó. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se vio interrumpido por la risa de hiena de su hermana.

— ¡Lenny! Esas eran unas gigantes pelotas de tenis. ¿Cómo es que…? –miró el teléfono pegado en su oreja y lanzó una nueva ola de risas.

—Te llamaré después –murmuró Len en el teléfono y espetó por la afirmación atónita de Barry antes de colgar. —Ni una palabra –le gruñó a Hartley y Mick, que parecían tener todas las palabras del mundo para decir en este momento. No obstante, no creía que se veía muy amenazante con los dedos pinchándose la nariz. Al menos Shawna tuvo la decencia de correr y tomar una toalla para él.

— ¿Ahora te vendría bien un trago? –preguntó Mick.

—Una vez que deje de parecer una escena de crimen –respondió Len nasalmente.

—Comida suena bien en este momento –dijo Hartley. Estaba ileso, y Len culpaba al hecho de que él fue quien creó el laberinto y, por lo tanto, utilizaba ese conocimiento para hacer trampa.

Shawna asintió.

—Pero definitivamente bebidas después.

Len terminó llamando a Barry cuando escapó al baño para limpiarse la nariz y la cara. Se sintió un poco culpable cuando explicó por qué iba a estar fuera esta noche, pero Barry lo tomó con calma e incluso alentó a Len a tomarse un tiempo para vincularse con su equipo—siempre y cuando al menos volviera al apartamento en algún momento. Barry decidió que visitaría a los West de nuevo mientras tanto, ya que su padre adoptivo lo arrinconó en el trabajo con una invitación para cenar que Barry le había dicho que respondería.

—Así que trata de no divertirte demasiado si mí –dijo Barry con una sonrisa en su voz.

—Nunca –dijo, encontrándose sonriendo también. —Y Barry—

El teléfono fue arrebatado de su mano antes de que pudiera terminar, y se giró para fijar su mirada en Lisa.

—Me aseguraré de que todos lo sepan –dijo Lisa al teléfono. Ella se alejó cuando Len se lanzó contra ella. —Sí, vale, tortolito. No esperes despierto. O hazlo. ¡Di adiós, Lenny!

Apenas logró una disculpa incomprensible para Barry antes de que colgara y guardara su teléfono.

— ¡No teléfono! –declaró. —Esta noche, nos estamos vinculando y vas a dejar de ser un gruñón y nos vamos a divertir y emborracharnos. Sin ningún orden en particular.

—Comida primero, bebidas después –es todo lo que Len pudo gruñir antes de ser llevado al grupo.

X

Len no había tenido una resaca tan mala desde el momento en que todavía tenía una identificación falsa.

Sabía que era mejor no abrir sus ojos, por lo que simplemente sintió a su alrededor y se sorprendió al encontrar sus familiares sábanas debajo de él. Su pobre cerebro se estrujo con tensión al tratar de recordar los eventos que lo condujeron a la situación actual.

Sonó un suave golpe en su puerta antes de que se abriera.

— ¿Estás despierto? –susurró una voz, y Len abrió los ojos para encontrar a Barry observándolo con diversión.

Len hizo un ruido que era más un gruñido que nada.

—Te traje un poco de agua y una aspirina –dijo Barry. Lo colocó en la mesita de noche con suavidad antes de presionar una mano fría contra las mejillas sobrecalentadas de Len. Se sintió agradable. Len recordó manos frías la noche anterior acariciando sus mejillas, tranquilizándolo mientras dormía.

Len se enderezó de repente, desplazando la mano.

—Oh Dios –dijo, recordando. Su cuerpo inmediatamente protesto el movimiento y su cabeza palpitó mientras su visión nadaba delante de él. —Oh Dios…

— ¿Qué sucede? –Barry preguntó preocupado. — ¿Vas a vomitar? –corrió para tomar un balde, pero no era necesario.

Len se miró horrorizado las manos, las mismas manos que se habían agarrado de los brazos de Barry, acercándolo, y negándose a dejarlo ir. Gruñendo, Len dejó caer su rostro entre sus palmas.

—Dime que no hice nada horrible anoche –dijo miserablemente. Incluso mientras lo decía, los recuerdos volvían a él. Len había entrado a tropiezos a través de la puerta principal y prácticamente había agarrado a Barry como si fuera un ojo de peluche gigante. Dios, Barry estaba tan conmocionado, había dejado que Len frotara sus mejillas dulcemente, todo mientras Len murmuraba feliz, probablemente murmurando cosas que Len ni siquiera recordaba.

—Tú… pudiste haber dicho algunas cosas –dijo Barry vacilante. —Pero quiero decir, sé que no lo decías en serio. No estabas exactamente sobrio.

Len frunció el ceño hacia Barry por un momento, evaluando su reacción. Barry no se veía disgustado ni herido, solo parecía preocupado por Len.

—Me cuidaste –se dio cuenta Len, aturdido. Barry agachó la cabeza, repentinamente tímido. —Me cuidaste, incluso cuando me lanzaba hacia ti. Y dormiste en tu propia habitación incluso cuando quería que durmieras en la mía.

Barry estaba sonrojado por ahora.

—Me gusta cuidar de ti –murmuró. —Y nunca me aprovecharía de ti. Además, sé que nunca querrías eso, incluso si estuvieras sobrio.

Len tragó espeso, evitando sus ojos. No sabía qué decir, así que se decidió a tomar el vaso de agua y tragarse la aspirina.

Barry no lo estaba mirando cuando hablo de nuevo.

—Conseguí cómoda de ese lugar de desayuno a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Hambriento?

Len asintió levemente y aclaró su garganta.

— ¿Te veo en diez?

Barry le dio una pequeña sonrisa, su mano se movió hacia delante antes de empujarla con seguridad hacia las sábanas.

—Está bien –dijo con simpleza, y desapareció por el pasillo.

Cuando Len se arrastró hasta el baño, se cepillo los dientes rápidamente y se duchó todavía más rápido. Se sintió mucho mejor después, no había humo de cigarrillo persistente en él ni alcohol que brotaba por sus poros. El desayuno olía tentador, y Len apenas se sentó antes de que un plato de comida apareciera delante de él.

—Come –dijo Barry, y Len obedeció fácilmente. No se dio cuenta exactamente de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que Barry volvió a llenar su plato después de unos minutos.

— ¿Ya comiste? –preguntó Len después de haber tragado una porción bastante grande de Hash. Estudió el delgado cuerpo de Barry mientras el hombre asintió.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar pronto –dijo Barry frunciendo el ceño hacia el reloj. Jugueteo con sus dedos y mordió su labio con nerviosismo. —Pero me preguntaba…

— ¿Hm? –Len sorbió el jugo de naranja que le habían servido.

— ¿De alguna manera quiero pasar tiempo con Lisa por un rato, después? –Barry miró a Len cautelosamente cuando terminó, como si esperara una reprimenda.

Len tragó con lentitud antes de bajar el vaso. No sabía por qué Barry preguntaba—tenía libre albedrio, después de todo.

—Vale –dijo, ya que Barry todavía parecía que estaba esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Vale?

—Sí, está bien. Realmente no conozco a nadie que voluntariamente se haya sometido a ese tipo de tortura –Len dijo a la ligera.

Barry sonrió y apretó su mano.

Cuando Barry se fue a trabajar, Len se arregló con su ropa anodina con un abrigo largo que cubría su arma, e incluso se puso un sombrero y las gafas para una buena medida. Se encontró a una distancia segura de la Calle Estatal Financial.

Cubrir un lugar requería un nivel de paciencia que solo unos pocos poseen sin volverse locos. Es por eso que nunca enviaba a Lisa a hacerlo, con su parloteo incesante y sus ojos saltones y su baja tolerancia al aburrimiento o la repetición. Len, por otro lado, lo encontraba tranquilo porque era como un mecanismo de relojería: lo clientes entran, salen, los empleados intercambian turnos en el momento, y la policía de vueltas alrededor del edificio entre círculos lentos y consistentes.

Len se perdió a sí mismo como siempre, y la única razón por la que se liberó de su trance laborar es porque su teléfono había estado zumbando interminablemente.

—Cold –gruñó al teléfono, porque así es como generalmente respondía—o solía hacerlo, como sea. Escuchó una risa amortiguada que hizo detener sus pasos.

—Eso es lindo –dijo Barry. Len prácticamente podía escuchar la risita en su voz.

—Cállate –Len murmuró, pero estaba sonriendo de todos modos. Echó un vistazo al banco antes de dirigirse a su departamento; ya había hecho suficiente por hoy. Era un largo camino de regreso, pero a Len no le importaba. — ¿Lisa ya te volvió loco?

Barry se rió de nuevo, y Len amaba el sonido.

—Casi. Ella ha estado tratando de darme un cambio de imagen.

—Qué— ¿Por qué? –Len sintió una pequeña chispa de enojo y molestia hacia su hermana. ¿No podía ver cuán perfecto era Barry ya? —Yo—Como esta, eso… me gusta.

 _Jesucristo_ , ¿Qué demonios? Len estaba más que horrorizado y ya estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de cubrir su vomito verbal, pero Barry no lo dejo.

—Eso es dulce –dijo Barry, riendo ligeramente. —Pero quise decir que me ha estado usando para probar productos de maquillaje.

Len se llevó una mano al rosto, masajeándolo con mortificación.

— ¿A dónde fueron? –preguntó, esperando dirigir la conversación lejos de _esto_.

Barry vaciló-

—Vale, no te rías, pero fuimos al centro comercial.

—El centro comercial –repitió Len.

—Te estás riendo –acusó Barry. Len podía imaginarlo haciendo pucheros, la piel llena de docenas de productos de maquillaje y colores. —Ves, ¡Te estás riendo!

Len tosió con fuerza.

— ¡No lo estoy!

— ¡Estás tosiendo para encubrirlo! –se quejó Barry. —No puedo creer que te haya llamado para preguntarte qué querías para la cena. Tal vez te deje morir de hambre –amenazó juguetonamente.

Len se mostró incrédulo.

—Eres un superhéroe; no puedes ser así de malo.

—Hmmm…

—Barry.

—Hm…

— _Barry_.

—Está bien, me has convencido –dijo Barry. —Me encanta cuando te pones gruñón. ¿Para llevar está bien? Hay un lugar italiano con cinco estrellas en Yelp.

—Se escucha perfecto. Estaré en cas pronto.

—No puedo esperar. Te veo pronto.

—Adiós, Barry.

Len guardó su teléfono con una pequeña sonrisa. Continuó por la calle con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y solo lo hizo durante un rato hasta que una extraña sensación trepo por su espina dorsal. Era una sensación de picor, una que no sentía a menudo pero sabía que era mejor no ignorar. Se dirigió casualmente hacia el sendero que llevaba al parque, rodeado de árboles, a pesar de que estaba lejos de la dirección del apartamento.

Espero hasta que estuviera protegido por los árboles antes de desliarse a través de ellos sin esfuerzo, volviendo en círculos para encontrar a un hombre escaneando el claro. El arma fría estaba cargada y apuntando a la yugular del hombre cuando Len lo estampo contra un árbol.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –siseó Len. Mardon lo fulminó con la mirada, pero por lo demás no se veía diferente en lo más mínimo.

—Me preguntó quién es Barry –meditó Mardon en voz alta. Su voz se volvió un poco tensa cuando Len clavó el arma más profundamente en su garganta. — ¿Podría ser Barry Allen, por casualidad? ¿Forense del DPCC y _el hijo del Detective West_? –gruñó, su voz se incrementaba en volumen por lo que prácticamente fritó al final. —Ahora, Snart, ¿Qué estás haciendo con alguien como él?

Len mantenía el rostro serio, aunque su boca se había secado.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Cuando se trata del hombre que mató a mi hermano, lo es –gruñó Mardon, empujando a Len hacia atrás. Len dejó el arma fría apuntándole, pero mantuvo una distancia respetuosa.

—Estás demasiado cegado por la venganza –dijo Len, su mente corriendo para encontrar una salida. —Es por eso que no te deje entrar en esto porque lo arruinarías todo.

— ¿Arruinar _qué_?

—El plan –ladró Len. — ¿Crees que entraría en este robo sin un plan seguro?

—Qué—

—Estoy jugando con el niño –dijo Len con indiferencia. Arqueó una ceja a pesar de las náuseas rodando en su estómago. —En el peor de los casos, nos atrapan, ¿Y luego qué pasa? ¿Quién crees que tiene acceso a las celdas en las que estamos almacenados _y_ la sala de pruebas guardando los premios de robos fallidos?

Los hombros de Mardon cayeron un centímetro, aunque todavía estaba cauteloso.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que tienes al niño envuelto alrededor de tu dedo?

—Confía en mí –dijo Len. Se sentía mareado, pero no lo dejaba ver. —Haría cualquier cosa por mí.

Mardon lo miró con incredulidad antes de que sus labios se tornaran en una mueca asquerosa.

— ¿No sabía que lo tenías en ti, Snart? Eso es casi cruel, enredar a algún pobre idiota solo para usarlo si los planes fracasan.

—Me llaman Cold por una razón –respondió Len. Había terminado con esta conversación, no podía soportar mirar el horrible rostro de Mardon por más tiempo. Giró sobre sus talones, mirando a Mardon con desagrado. —Aléjate de eso. No me importa que poderes tengas. Sígueme de nuevo y te congelare antes de que puedas levantar tu pequeña nube de tormenta.

Escuchó a Mardon resoplar detrás de él, pero no se dio la vuelta. Después de todo, tenía una cena a la que llegar.

X

Lo único que realmente quiere hacer Len al llegar al apartamento es sentarse y no pensar. Sin embargo, no tiene la oportunidad, porque hay comida en la mesa y Lisa le está dando una mirada de preocupación que Len absolutamente odia, y luego está Barry iluminando su cocina como si lo hubiera hecho durante toda su vida.

Len se dejó caer en el sofá de todos modos, se quitó el sombrero y las gafas, y exhaló un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

— ¿Día largo? –preguntó Barry. Len asintió.

Lisa lo miró significativamente, pero no mencionó nada. Len apreció eso. En su lugar, se acercó de la mesa al sofá y arrastró a Len para ponerse de pie.

— Hey, ¿Qué? –protestó Len.

—Tenemos algo para ti –dijo Lisa. Ella lo dejó parado en medio de la habitación antes de hurgar en la bolsa que estaba en el mostrador de la cocina.

— ¿Qué es? –preguntó Len con cautela. Raramente se daban regalos. Estaba el regalo de cumpleaños anual y el regalo de Navidad ocasional, pero la última vez que Len reviso, hoy era un día normal. Tenía todo el derecho de desconfiar.

Lisa pareció encontrar lo que estaba buscando, pero no lo sacó para que Len lo viera.

—Cierra los ojos –le ordenó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, no voy a hacerlo –resopló Len. Lo último que necesitaba era abrir los ojos y descubrir que había una nota pegada en su espalda diciendo _abrázame, estoy malhumorado_. No de nuevo.

Lisa suspiró dramáticamente antes de mirar a Barry en busca de ayuda. En el siguiente segundo, la visión de Len se volvió negra. Se sobresaltó sorprendido, con las manos buscando sus ojos, pero se detuvo cuando encontró las muñecas de Barry. Len parpadeó contra las manos de Barry antes de bajar sus brazos, resoplando obstinadamente.

Había papel arrugándose desde la cocina y pasos ligeros mientras Lisa se acercaba a él. Muy lentamente, Barry suelta a Len para pararse a su lado.

Len parpadeó mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a luz de nuevo, y sus ojos inmediatamente se concentraron en el cuenco sostenido en las manos de hermana. Parecía estar hecho de arcilla, brillando con una capa de brillo. Cuando avanzo, vio los trazos de pintura familiares y las combinaciones de colores que solo un niño de seis años encontraría placentero. Su estómago hizo un extraño giro, casi quemando y miró a Lisa por una explicación.

—Lo hice para ti –dijo Lisa con suavidad, colocándolo en sus manos. —Así que mejor que te guste, Lenny.

Len no tenía palabras. Miró el cuenco en sus manos. Su hermana hizo otro para él cuando el primero se fue. Eso… él…

—Lisa –Len finalmente soltó, y sonaba un poco estrangulado.

—Para, o vas a hacerme llorar también –dijo Lisa, ya sonando emocional, y Len gruñó.

—No estoy llorando –no creía tener lágrimas en los ojos desde que tenía diez años.

Lisa le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, bueno, sécate los ojos de todos modos porque Barry también tiene algo para ti.

Len miró a Barry, de pronto recordando que todavía estaba allí. Barry escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda, mirando tímidamente a Len. Ese algo se colocó en la mano de Len antes de que Barry retrocediera rápidamente.

Len estudió el plato similar en sus manos, solo que estaba ves estaba pintado en remolinos y sombras de rojo y azul con un copo de nueve extendiéndose hasta los bordes. Incluso había un relámpago pálido corriendo por el miedo.

Barry se apresuró a explicar.

—Yo solo—pensé que necesitabas más cosas, cosas sentimentales porque noté que estaba medio vacío aquí –balbuceó. —Y pensé, ya sabes, ya que rompí el otro, ese que te gustaba… –se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que Len no levantó la vista del plato. —Oh Dios –dijo Barry con horror. —Lo odias, ¿Verdad? Lo odias por completo. Ves, Lisa, ¡ _Te dije_ que no le gustaría! Solo di que lo odias, Len. Está completamente bien. Sé que no soy muy artístico, así que—

—Me encanta –el pecho de Len se sentía inflado de una buena manera, por lo que le era un poco difícil respirar. Levantó la vista y al fin vio la boca de Barry abrir en sorpresa. —Me encanta –repitió Len fervientemente, sosteniendo ambos regalos a salvo en su pecho.

Los ojos de Barry se suavizaron. Sus manos se movieron hacia delante antes de meterlas en sus bolcillos, pero Len no perdió de vista eso.

Len colocó los regalos gentilmente sobre la mesa, y miró a Lisa, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para buscar ruidosamente en su refrigerador. Len inmediatamente tiró de Barry en un apretado abrazo, sintiendo que el otro hombre se quedaba en un estado de shock antes de agarrarse de Len y apretarse juntos.

—Gracias –susurró Len. Su pecho se sentía como si fuera a explotar, como si su martillarte corazón golpeara a través de él. Dejó caer la cabeza y la nariz en el cabello de Barry, con los ojos cerrados mientras inhalaba con dificultad. —Muchas gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

Con Barry volviendo al trabajo, las cosas comenzaron a normalizarse—tan normal como podía. No se veían una buena parte del tiempo debido al trabajo de Barry, sin mencionar los episodios aleatorios de actos heroicos que lo hacían entrar y salir del apartamento en momentos aleatorios durante la noche.

Tienen un sistema, en su mayoría.

Barry va a trabajar y Len pasa tiempo con sus Rogues (menos Mardon; no ha mostrado su rostro desde el incidente del parque). Len comienza a acostumbrarse a ver a sus Rogues como lo hace, ya que solo solían hablar y reunirse en tiempos de robos. Es sobre todo porque Len preferiría no estar solo en casa esperando que Barry vuelva, como una ama de casa triste y desesperada. Lisa no cree realmente que él sea otra cosa que eso, con la forma en que Len se asegura de que la cena esté preparada antes de que Barry regrese a casa del trabajo, pero Len decide ignorar su mirada maliciosa. Comen, se abrazan, van a correr si no están demasiado cansados y hablan de lo que se les ocurra antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Len todavía está atento a los metahumanos y planea con Cisco para evocar algún tipo de trampa para que puedan interrogarla, pero todo lo que tenían hasta ahora era animarla a usar de flechas de nuevo para poder arrancarle el arma. Es sobre todo endeble. Bueno, en realidad es increíblemente endeble, pero no tienen mejores ideas. Barry había sugerido ser el cebo, pero Len rápidamente cerró esa idea antes de que le otro hombre pudiera terminar su oración. Sorprendentemente, Cisco y Caitlin lo respaldaron, diciendo que era un riesgo demasiado grande, y Barry aceptó con un puchero.

Cisco continuó rastrando los movimientos de la meta, aunque nada parece fuera de lo común si la falta de actualizaciones es una indicación. No obstante, Len no bajó la guardia.

A lo largo del día de Len, hay momentos en que la pantalla de su reloj parpadea en amarillo con las proyecciones de Barry, pero desaparecen después de unos segundos, por lo que Len asume que en su mayoría son provocadas por preocupaciones cotidianas menores. Los parpadeos nunca se vuelven demasiado serios, aunque Len le había dicho a Barry que podía llamar en cualquier momento si se sentía demasiado incómodo—un privilegio del que Barry había abusado rápidamente, no que a Len le importara mucho.

Las cosas estaban volviendo lentamente a la normalidad, algo a lo que Len se hacía idea para largo plazo. Estaba bien, todo estaba bien, pero Len no puede evitar sentir que está esperando a que caiga por su propio peso.

X

—Buenas –dijo Barry mientras salió de la habitación. Tiene un peinado de cama encantador y se ve completamente suave en su ropa arrugada por el sueño. Len siente que su interior sufre un espasmo violento cuando se da cuenta de que Barry lleva una de las camisas de Len. Parece apropiado de una manera que Len no debería pensar demasiado, por lo que no lo hace. Él solo se pone torpemente en sus pies mientras Barry se sirve una taza de café. Es como una picazón que no puede rascar, la manera en que quiere estar cerca de Barry. Es ridículo.

—Buenos días –respondió Len, mil años después, y duda antes de inclinarse para darle un beso rápido a la sien de Barry. La adrenalina lo atraviesa en el instante en que sus labios entran en contacto, y vibra dentro de él mientras roza el suave cabello. Está a decidido a no hacer un gran problema de eso—solo un pequeño beso. Sin embargo, no sabe qué es lo que lo posee para retirarse y saludar con un movimiento de cabeza a Barry, como si esto fuera una maldita transacción comercial, pero ya está hecho y se sienta de nuevo, cociéndose en su mortificación.

Len mira resueltamente el rasguño en su mesa de comedor, tomando largos sorbos de café.

Barry se sienta frente a él, con esa sonrisa tímida que solo está reservada para Len, y esto hace que el interior de Len se agite.

— ¿Qué harás hoy? –preguntó Barry. Debajo de la mesa, golpea sus pies ligeramente.

—Eso es clasificado –dijo Len con suavidad, por lo que Barry sabe que se trata de cosas de Rogues. Solo va a estar haciendo más planeación y ver cómo está su hermana. — ¿Qué hay de ti?

Barry tararea pensativamente en su taza.

—Bueno, esto en _realidad_ está clasificado, así que en verdad no puedo decírtelo –respondió, lo que hizo que Len levitara una ceja.

— ¿El trabajo de oficina es súper secreto?

Barry le pateó el tobillo con un puchero.

—También hago cosas de laboratorio, Len.

— ¿Construyendo algún tipo de arma de la que debería saber?

—Si deberías saberlo –Barry suspiró dramáticamente, aunque parece innegablemente presumido. —Me dirijo a inspeccionar algunos sitios que muestran signos de juego sucio y manipulación. En su mayoría sol se trata de personas que quieren estar seguras antes de lamentarse. Soy muy importante, sabes.

—Importante, ¿Huh? –Len meditó. —No voy a perderte por un fan, ¿Verdad?

Barry de repente se ve escandalizado.

— ¡Nunca! –insiste con el ceño fruncido. —Solo estoy haciendo algunas pruebas. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Len suspiró juguetonamente y miró a la distancia.

—Por supuesto…

— ¡Lo digo en serio! –Barry saltó a la línea de visión de Len, pero Len solo se giró hacia otro lado.

—Mi desayuno no es suficiente para ti –dijo Len con tristeza mientras Barry se apresuraba a seguir su línea de visión.

— ¡Amo tu desayuno! –dijo Barry con fervor.

Los labios de Len se contraen mientras suprime una sonrisa.

—Claro…

Barry hizo un puchero, sus cejar haciendo algo complicado.

— ¡Len!

Len se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Uno de estos días vas a encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que y… d –dijo esto en todo de broma, pero sus palabras nunca habían sido tan ciertas. Barry va a olvidarse por completo de Len, y va a encontrar a alguien que pueda darle el tipo de amor que él merece. La sonrisa genuina de Len se desvanece lentamente en una forzada a medida que se la realización llega.

— ¡Eso no va a suceder! –Barry insistió, con los ojos abiertos y honestos. Debió ver la incredulidad en el rostro de Len. — ¿Puedo abrazarte? –exigió más que preguntar, gesticulando salvajemente.

—Yo, uh, va—

De repente, la silla de Len se hizo para atrás unos centímetros cuando un peso lo golpea. Dejó escapar un gruñido de sorpresa antes de sentir unos brazos envolviéndose alrededor de él y piernas a horcajadas sobre las suyas.

—Más que suficiente –Barry murmuró con determinación, con el rostro hundido en el hombro de Len. Len se encontró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Barry para evitar que el hombre se cayera.

—No tienes que— –empezó Len, pero se interrumpió cuando Barry lo apretó con más fuerza, un ruido desesperado salió de la boca del hombre.

—Tú eres lo que necesito, Len.

—Barry…

— _Todo_ lo que necesito –murmuró.

No se movieron por un largo tiempo.

X

—Entonces, ¿Vas a decirle? –Lisa le preguntó cuando apenas había dado dos pasos en su apartamento.

— ¿Decir qué a quién? –Len gruñó. Maldijo las horas extra que el departamento había tomado para torturar a Barry en momentos como estos. Lisa le ofreció una cerveza, y él tomó un trago de ella.

—Barry –continuó su hermana, rodando los ojos. — ¿Cuándo vas a decirle que lo amas?

Len se ahogó con su bebida y escupió de forma espectacular. Algo se roció sobre el mostrador de la cocina, pero Len no se molestó en sentirse mal por eso mientras estaba ocupado ahogándose.

— _¿Qué?_ –se las arregló para toser.

Lisa miró su sucio mostrador antes de enviarle a Len una mirada sufrida.

—Me estoy cansando de ti fingiendo jugar al tonto. Viste lo que hizo por ti, lo que hace por ti, ¡Idiota!

Len apenas se había calmado de su tos.

— ¡Creo que te has olvidado de los poderes de Cupido!

Lisa hizo una mueca y lo golpeó en la oreja.

— ¡Sabes malditamente bien que ella no es tan fuerte! Ningún meta puede serlo, de lo contrario, toda la ciudad estaría en caos en este momento. ¿No entiendes eso, Lenny?

Pero Len estaba sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que ella hubiera terminado.

—No sabes –dijo.

—Oh, ¿No? –cuestionó Lisa, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Se dio la vuelta para revisar el desorden en su estante antes de sacar algo que se parecía sospechosamente a la Tablet de Cisco. Él no quiere pensar demasiado en por qué está aquí.

—Estaba haciendo un montón de investigación y observando en dónde se había visto la meta –continuó Lisa. — ¿Sabías que hubo más casos en lo que la gente se había enamorado a primera vista la semana pasada que en años?

—Así que la meta ha estado ocupada.

—Sí –dijo Lisa con impaciencia —, pero aquí está la cosa. En todos estos casos, los efectos nunca duraron más de un día.

Los ojos de Len se entrecerraron.

—Eso no suena correcto.

—Bueno, lo es. Cisco incluso lo confirmó –Lisa le empujó la Tablet, mostrándole diagramas sobre diagramas que Len no podía entender. —Es exactamente como lo que le paso a Barry, pero todas las victimas volvieron a la normalidad después de veinticuatro horas. Lo llaman manía temporal.

Len escuchó las palabras, pero en lo único en los que podía centrarse eran las implicaciones subyacentes.

— ¿Y cuándo demonios tú y Cisco discutieron _esto_?

La boca de Lisa se abre y se cierra antes de resoplar.

—El hecho que _tú_ no tengas juego no significa que yo tampoco –dijo airosamente.

Len sacó su teléfono y marcó antes de que Lisa pudiera mover su cabello.

— _¡Ramón!_ –gruñó una vez que la llamada se contestó.

Cisco chilló en el otro extremo mientras Lisa inmediatamente se lanzó por el teléfono. Len la retuvo con la palma de la mano en su cara mientras sus brazos se agitaban inútilmente.

— ¿Q-Qué pasó? –Cisco preguntó con cautela. — ¿Está bien Barry?

—Escúchame ahora y escúchame bueno—

—En realidad es _bien_ —

— ¿Esta pequeña cosa que estás haciendo con mi hermana? –gruñó. —Necesita terminar. Ahora. O entonces, Dios me ayude, te arrancaré extremidad por extremidad por extremidad y nadie va a encontrar—

El teléfono fue arrebatado de su oreja antes de que pudiera terminar su amenaza. Pero Cisco era un hombre inteligente; podría descubrirlo.

Lisa se encontró con su incrédula expresión con su propia expresión sin impresionar, sus cejas casi alcanzaban la línea de su cabello.

—No. Nope. No estás haciendo todo esto de ser protectivo con Cisco. ¡Es Cisco! –gritó, levantando las manos.

—Eso es exactamente por qué—

— ¿Qué diferencia hay? –interrumpió Lisa. — ¡Es como tú y Barry!

Len, por una vez, se quedó en blanco temporalmente. Su cerebro solo logró reiniciar justo cuando Lisa le sonrió burlonamente.

—No estamos saliendo –dijo Len por lo que sentía como al centésima vez. —No es real, Lise- hay una _diferencia_.

—Realmente no la hay –murmuró Lisa. Entonces, sus hombros se desplomaron como si la lucha la hubiera dejado. Ella se acercó para agarrar su Tablet de nuevo. —Estaba tratando de decirte, antes de que me interrumpieras _groseramente_ , que las otras víctimas de los metas volvieron a la normalidad al día siguiente.

Len se quedó mirando la Tablet hasta que Lisa la bajó.

— ¿Y? entonces Barry es un caso especial. Tal vez los efectos duren más porque él es el Flash.

—O tal vez él tiene sentimientos reales por ti –Lisa suministro con suavidad.

Len no sabe qué decir a eso. Lisa parece darse cuenta de esto porque le pone una mano en el hombre y la aprieta suavemente.

— ¿Es tan malo siquiera considerado? –le preguntó. — ¿Es tan malo decirle que sientes lo mismo?

Creer en la posibilidad de que Barry se sienta de esta manera—reales, sentimientos reales, y creer que incluso pueden tener algo _real_ —eso es… es una idea terrible. ¿Sobre todo porque esto? ¿Barry y Len? Están en extremos opuestos del espectro. Son exactamente lo peor el uno para el otro. Están destinados a ser enemigos.

No tiene sentido. No funciona. No debería.

Pero lo hace.

Teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de que algo más ponga a Len en un lugar vulnerable, y él odia sentirse vulnerable—pero con Barry, no importa. Dejaría que el hombre lo rompa en mil pedazos si eso significara hacerlo feliz. Y ese pensamiento aterroriza completamente a Len.

Pero no es nada sino valiente; nada sino determinado. Él va a romper el estúpido hechizo que la meta le puso si es lo último que hace, y entonces, quizás… solo quizás, pueden intentarlo de verdad, sin restricciones para ver si encajan tan perfectamente como lo hacen ahora.

—Le diré –Len se encuentra a sí mismo diciendo con los labios entumecidos.

La mandíbula de Lisa cayó ligeramente en shock antes de darle un abrazo entusiasta.

— ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Lenny! ¡Tienes sentimientos reales!

Len gruñe en su cabello, pero la deja girarlos alrededor de la habitación hasta que él se marea.

— ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó un poco más a regañadientes, aunque sus nervios se sienten como si hubieran sido encendidos con fuego.

—Dile cómo te sientes, duh –dijo Lisa, sonriendo.

—No puedo solo soltárselo –argumenta. — ¿Debo llevarle algo? ¿Hace la cena?

—Dale flores o algo así –dijo ella, haciendo un movimiento de mano. — ¡Pero cien por ciento la cena! Le va a encantar. De hecho, te ayudaré a planificar eso.

Len suspiró cuando Lis comenzó a sacar ideas de recetar en su Tablet, preguntándose si sería prudente dejar que su hermana se involucrara en esto.

X

Len se siente estúpido.

Está parado en una florería a unas pocas ciudades, tratando de decidir qué le gustaría más a Barry. Las rosas son clásicas, pero, ¿Y si Barry odia las rosas? ¿Alguien si quiera odia las rosas? ¿Non es la flor que les gusta a todos?

Len frunce el ceño y saca su teléfono para marcarle a su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasa si a él o le gustan las flores? –responde bruscamente una vez que ella contesta.

Hay una larga pausa.

— ¿Realmente estás en una florería? –Lisa preguntó con incredulidad.

Len retiró el teléfono de su oreja mientras la risa de hermana retumba. El miró en silencio hasta que ella termina.

—Tú dijiste—

—Sé lo que dije, ¡Pero te estaba dando un ejemplo! Realmente no pensé— d –ella se detuvo para reírse de nuevo. —Imagina eso. Capitán Cold comprando flores para pedirle salir al Flash. Hay un titular para ti.

—No te soporto –se quejó Len, preparándose para colgar.

— ¡Espera!

El dedo de Len se congeló sobre el botón de colgar. Él miró fijamente la foto de contacto de su hermana, levantando sus dedos de en medio y una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo siento –dijo, sin sonar apenada en absoluto. — ¿Qué estabas pensando conseguirle?

Len se encogió de hombres, aunque ella no podía verlo.

—Estaba pensando en rosas –dijo, jugueteando con uno de los pétalos.

—¿Así que directo a sus pantalones? –preguntó Lisa. Ella escuchó el ruido de indignación cuando él arrancó el pétalo. — _¿Qué?_ ¡Son románticas, Lenny!

El rostro de Len arde.

—Eso es—Eso no es… ¡Quiero que sepa que lo _apreció_!

—¿Entonces no quieres hacerlo?

Len permanece en silencio por un tiempo demasiado largo.

—Eso es irrelevante –respondió suavemente como puede. — ¿Son las rosas demasiado o no?

—Están bien, Lenny. Comenzaré con la comida en tu casa y entonces me iré –prometió Lisa. —No me gustaría interrumpir tus… actividades extracurriculares.

—Por favor, deja de hablar –le suplicó Len. —Y gracias.

—Te veo pronto.

Len se despide con un gruñido no comprometido antes de volver a meter su teléfono en su bolsillo. Mira el manojo de rosas antes de agarrarlo. Los gestos románticos no son su fuerte, pero por todas las comedias románticas que su hermana lo obligó a mirar, él sabe que las rosas son una gran cosa. Llega a medio camino hacia el mostrador antes de darse la vuelta para agarrar otra docena, esperando que no esté exagerando. Después de todo, no es como su tuviera mucha practica cortejando a su supuesto némesis. El cajero lo llama e incluso agrega un bonito jarrón gratis, lo que Len agradece. No cree que poner dos docenas de rosas en una taza sea una exhibición agradable.

Len regresa al apartamento con no menos de diez aullidos de peatones que pasan, su rostro cada vez más tenso.

—¿Dos docenas? –Lisa dijo, sus cejas meneándose sugestivamente. Len la ignora a favor de colocar las rosas en el centro de la mesa. Ella ya tiene la comida lista—ziti horneado con pan de ajo junto con algunos de los pasteles favoritos de Barry de Jitters—por lo que Len se hace cargo ya que Lisa insiste en decorar el comedor con pétalos de rosa y velas ligeras. Len piensa que es un poco demasiado al principio, pero cuando ve el resultado final, puede admitir que se ve impresionante.

Lisa da un paso atrás y admira su trabajo.

—Va a meterte en sus pantalones, Lenny –dijo con orgullo. Entonces, en una voz mucho más tranquila, ella murmuró: —Dios sabe que necesitas tener sexo…

—¿Qué dijiste?

Lisa parpadeó inocentemente. Miró el reloj mientras limpia el mostrador.

—¿Cuándo regresa Barry de todos modos?

—Pronto –dijo Len. Revisó su teléfono para volver a revisar, y le resultó extraño que le falten los habituales mensajes aleatorios que Barry le envió a lo largo del día. Es golpeado con una sensación de escalofríos en la parte posterior de su cuello. —Huh. Barry usualmente me llama ahora…

Las cejas de Lisa se fruncieron.

—Probablemente se quedó por trabajo. ¿No dijiste que estaba muy ocupado hoy?

—Bueno, sí, pero él no está en su oficina. Iba a… iba a… sitios manipulados… –Len dijo, mirando fijamente a la pared.

Lisa de repente se detiene a mitad de paso.

—Sitios manipulados… ¿Como bancos? –ella se giró lentamente, sus labios aplanados en una línea delgada. —No he tenido noticias de Mardon recientemente.

Len todavía está congelado, sin ver realmente.

―Lenny, crees que…

Lo que fuera que iba a decir es interrumpido por el pitido del teléfono de Len. Sus manos se mueven en piloto automático, asumiendo que es Barry, pero lo que ve hace que su mandíbula se afloje y envié un escalofrió por su espina dorsal.

 **Mardon**

 _Acelere el plan. Primer Banco Nacional. El niño llora las lágrimas más lindas._

El teléfono se resbala de las manos de Len, y en su reloj, los signos vitales de Barry parpadean en rojo.

X

Hay alguien tirando de la manga de Len cuando tiene el banco en la mira, pero no deja que eso lo detenga. Empuja hacia delante hasta que siente que otro par de manos lo agarran, con una voz fuerte que rompe en un rugido en sus oídos. Len gira sus ojos salvajes para encontrar a Mick con dos manos en su parka y Lisa tirando de su brazo.

No está sorprendido por la aparición de Mick; Lisa debió haberlo llamado cuando Len había ido al estacionamiento sin una mirada hacia tras. Estaría orgulloso de lo rápido que actuaron en otro momento porque ahora mismo están en su camino.

―Él está allí –Len logra decir de manera ahogada a través de sus dientes. ―Él está allí, ¡Maldición!

―Lenny, tienes que calmarte –dijo Lisa, con los ojos muy abiertos, dándose la vuelta para empujar su pecho. ― ¡No podemos simplemente entrar allí! ¡LA policía está en camino y hay civiles allí!

―No me importa –gruñó. Preferiría ser arrestado que dejar que Mardon se saliera con la suya. Lo va a matar―él va a matarlo.

―No vas a matar a nadie –dijo lisa, y Len se da cuenta de que ha hablado en voz alta. ―Vamos a calmarnos, ¿Vale? Necesitamos un plan.

―Un plan –repitió Len sin comprender. Su mente le proporciona una docena de maneras de hacer sufrir a Mardon. ― ¿Qué hay de congelar sus manos y romper sus muñecas?

Mick se ve ligeramente interesado.

― ¿Qué tal si lo ató y le prendo fuego?

― ¡Mick, no! –reprendió Lisa.

―No, tienes razón –Len meditó en voz baja. ―Él tiene que morir por mis propias manos.

― ¡No _mataras_ a nadie! –Lisa repitió en un grito.

― ¡Al carajo si no!

― ¿Crees que Barry querría que hicieras eso? –respondió ella. Len cerró la boca con un chasquido.

Gruñó en voz baja, mirando a su hermana, pero ella le devolvió la mirada por igual.

Mick miró entre ellos.

―Entonces, ¿Finalmente voy a conocer a este niño Barry? –interrumpió. Tanto Len como Lisa lo miran fijamente. Mick frunció el ceño, molesto. ―He visto el fondo de tu teléfono innumerables veces –dijo lentamente, como si Len fuera aun idiota. Tal vez Len lo es.

―Hablaremos de esto más tarde –resopló Len, entonces se giró para escanear el perímetro. Su corazón late con fuerza y su mente se acelera, pero tiene que ser inteligente al respecto. Por Barry. Miró la hora en su reloj. ―Necesito que hagas una distracción, Lise. Toma mi auto. Tienes ochenta y un segundos para alcanzar la policía y cortarles el paso. Detenlos todo el tiempo que puedas –Len le arrojó las llaves.

―No hagas nada estúpido –le advirtió, y se fue con eso.

Len y Mick se deslizaron inmediatamente hacia atrás. La puerta estaba congelada, igual que la entrada principal, y hay grandes pedazos de granizo que se derriten a lo largo del piso.

Sin preguntar, Mick dispara su arma de calor antes de que ambos derriben la puerta derretida. Los gritos emergieron inmediatamente de los civiles acurrucándose en el suelo contra las paredes. No encontró a Mardon por ningún lado, así que eso deja la bóveda. Hay una nube de tormenta girando sobre ellos, titilando con un rayo, pero Len había visto suficiente de esto como para saber que son inofensivos a menos que Mardon esté presente.

―Fuera –Len les dice a los civiles, señalando bruscamente la puerta. Solo lo miraron con miedo. ―A menos que quieran esperar a que regrese y mate a todos, ¡Váyanse!

Mick les frunció el ceño. Disparó un corto disparo de advertencia al techo, gritando: ― _¡Fuera!_

Los civiles se pusieron de pie, dando un amplio rodeo mientras huyen del banco. El dedo de Len se aprieta alrededor de su arma fría mientras marcha por las escaleras. Hay un rastro de hielo derretido que conduce directamente a la bóveda y Len está gravemente decepcionado por la falta de delicadeza en este asalto a medias. Al menos Mardon tuvo la previsión de destruir todas las cámaras. Hay una esperanza para ese idiota todavía.

Cuando Len llegó al último escalón de la bóveda, ve a Mardon primero, quien está hojeando la billetera de Barry y examinando cada tarjeta antes de tirarlas al suelo. Barry está en el centro de la habitación, bloqueado ligeramente por Mardon, peor Len puede decir que está atado a una silla. Se veía pálido y agitado, y su rostro está ligeramente mojado, pero estaba mirando a Mardon con todas sus fuerzas. Len levanta una mano en espera a Mick mientras se aplana contra la pared.

― ¿Te importa? –Barry dijo, molesto, cuando Mardon tiró una tarjeta perforada de Jitters. ―Solo tengo dos marcas hasta conseguir un pastel gratis.

Mardon hizo un sonido que era más un suspiro que un gruñido.

― ¿No te dije que te callaras?

―Me estaba amenazando con que hablara hace tres minutos –respondió Barry. Sus manos se difuminan detrás de él donde Mardon no puede ver, y Len observa mientras una de sus manos trata de atravesar la cuerda, pero Barry solo se estremece bruscamente y se detiene. Falta el reloj de su muñeca, y cuando Len bruscamente rápidamente por él, lo encuentra en una esquina, parpadeando en silencio.

―Sí, y no me has dado nada hasta ahora –gruñó Mardon. ―Así que cállate hasta que llegue Snart para que pueda tratar contigo.

Barry levantó una ceja.

― ¿Llamaste a _Len_? ¿ _Quieres_ que te patee el trasero?

Mardon lo miró con incredulidad antes de soltar una carcajada.

―Niño, estás demasiado mal, ni siquiera ves que te está usando.

Barry lo miró con odio.

―No sabes nada de nosotros.

Mardon se burló.

― ¿Crees que te quiere? ¿De _verdad_ crees que él se preocupa por ti?

La mandíbula de Barry se aprieta.

―Sé que lo hace. Es por eso que te va a meter en la cárcel –dice, con la barbilla levantada desafiantemente.

―Él un criminal –le recuerda Mardon, sonriendo burlonamente. ― ¿Realmente pensaste que eras algo más para él que un peón en su tablero de ajedrez?

―Debería hacerte la misma pregunta –dijo Barry.

Los ojos de Mardon se entrecerraron. Dio un paso hacia delante, bloqueando a Barry de la vista de Len, antes de hacer algo que hace que Barry grite de dolor.

Antes de que Len lo sepa, está corriendo para apartar a Mardon, viendo a penas a Barry encorvado, encogiéndose en sí mismo.

―Qué demonios― ¡Snart! –Mardon gruñí detrás de él, pero Len no duda en girarse y golpearlo en la cara. Mardon cae tan fuerte que casi rueda hacia atrás.

― ¿No te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él? –Len preguntó, inquietamente tranquilo.

Mardon se limpia la sangre del labio y entrecierra los ojos.

―No estabas haciendo nada. Tuve que recuperar tu cordura.

―La cosa es –dice Len, avanzando lentamente, con las manos en puños ―, la paciencia es una virtud que obviamente no tienes. Tampoco es saber cuándo mantener la nariz fuera de las cosas.

―Bueno, aquí estamos –dice Mardon, gesticulando alrededor de la habitación. ― ¿Vas a poner a tu juguete bajo control o deberíamos hacerlo juntos?

―No―lo―vas―a―tocar –dijo Len entre gruñidos recortados.

Los ojos de Mardon se estrecharon.

―Tiene acceso a la bóveda. CSI estuvo aquí hace unos días.

―Déjame adivinar, ¿Otro de tus robos fallidos? –ofreció Len.

―Haz que él –Mardon enunció lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados ―nos dé la combinación.

Len inclinó la cabeza.

―No.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento, hasta que Mardon finalmente se da cuenta de que Len está hablando en serio.

Mardon soltó una risita sin humor.

―Debería haberlo sabido mejor –su mano se levantó rápidamente, pero Len era más rápido. El arma fría zumbo mientras dispara hacia los dedos de Mardon, volviéndolos azules.

Mardon aúlla de furia, cargando contra Len, pero Mick lo lleva al suelo tan fácilmente como lo haría con un palo de seis pies. Agarró a Mardon por el frente de la camisa antes de lanzar un grueso puño sobre su cara. Mardon cayó inerte.

Frunciendo el ceño, Mick se puso de pie y se sacudió las manos como si acabara de tocar tierra.

― ¿Y bien? –Mick dijo, señalando a Barry con la cabeza.

Barry todavía estaba acurrucando en sí mismo, sus manos ahora libres se aferraban a su muslo. Len empujó suavemente a Barry hacia atrás para ver el daño.

―Barry –dijo Len, y parece como si la palabra hubiera sido arracada de él. Miró fijamente el cuchillo alojado profundamente en el muslo del hombre, la sangre empapando sus jeans.

―Len –respiró Barry, con su mano libre―sangre, sangre, herido, él está herido―acercándose para agarrar la parka de Len. Len no quitó sus ojos del cuchillo.

La cosa es que él sabe lo que Barry puede hacer. Él sabe que Barry ha acelerado la curación, como se demostró cuando hubo un percance en la cocina y la cortada se curó en cuestión de minutos. Dicho esto, Mardon había dejado el cuchillo clavado, sin saber que le cuerpo de Barry intentaría curarlo, de modo insoportable, la carne intentaba volver a unirse para ser cortada una y otra vez, lo que lo obligaba a soportar el dolor de las puñaladas sin fin.

―Estoy bien –insistió Barry, agarrando la empuñadura del cuchillo con una mueca de dolor. Len envolvió una mano sobre la de Barry, encontrándose con su mirada. Barry tragó antes de asentir, presionando su frente contra la de Len. Juntos, arrancaron la hoja con un sonido húmedo y el llanto de dolor de Barry fue amortiguado por la parka.

Mick apareció justo cuando Len levantó a Barry en sus brazos.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? –Mick preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia la forma desplomada de Mardon.

Len presionó a Barry en los brazos de Mick, y él no hizo ninguna pregunta mientras tomaba al pálido hombre.

―Sácalo de aquí. Estaré justo detrás de ti.

―Despierta –ordenó, golpeando la mejilla de Mardon.

La cabeza de Mardon se giró bruscamente cuando se despertó, pero se detuvo cuando vio el cuchillo a unos centímetros de su cara.

―Snart –escupió. ― ¿Realmente estás tirando todo esto por una cara bonita? ¿Sexo fácil?

Len lo miró, sin estar impresionado.

―No voy a malgastar mi aliento más de lo que tengo que hacerlo –dijo, girando el cuchillo en su mano. ―Podría matarte, pero eso no haría a Barry muy feliz. Y ya sabes, él me importa. Mucho, en realidad, así que dejarte vivir es un testimonio de mi autocontrol.

Mardon bufó.

―Me necesitas –dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

―No –dijo Len. ―No lo hacemos. Ya no.

― ¡Piensa sobre esto! ¡El robo!

―Algunas cosas son más importantes.

Antes de que Mardon pueda replicar, Len clava el cuchillo contra la carne del muslo de Mardon y observa cómo el otro hombre aúlla de dolor.

Mardon gruñe.

―Tú, hijo de―

Len sacó el cuchillo y sintió gran satisfacción por el sonido ahogado que hizo el hombre.

―Solo voy a decir esto una vez –murmuró Len. Dejó que el cuchillo toque el pecho de Mardon cuando el hombre quiso levantarse. ―Vas a ir a la cárcel por este fiasco de robo, y vas a ir de buena gana.

― ¡Al carajo que lo hare! –escupió Mardon.

Len lo miró fijamente antes de inclinar su cabeza.

―Entonces considera esto una misericordia de lo que sucederá si alguna vez te cruzas en mi camino.

Mardon gruñó, sus ojos brillando perversamente, pero Len no lo dejó decir nada más. Estampó el cuchillo en el otro muslo, sus ojos en blanco mientras observa a Mardon luchar. Los gritos del hombre atraviesan los oídos de Len, y Len pensó en cómo Mardon había escuchado los gritos de Barry, en cómo debe haber ignorado los ruegos de Barry para que se detuviera…

Los gritos de Mardon se hacen más fuertes a medida que el cuchillo se retuerce y retuerce, y Len sigue girándolo hasta que Mardon finalmente se desmaya del dolor.

Len miró con disgusto la cara del hombre. Él limpio sus propias huellas del cuchillo, todavía en la carne, antes de tomar el reloj de Barry del suelo. Se lo guarda en el bolsillo y se marchó sin dar otra mirada hacia atrás.

A Len no se le ocurre hasta que está afuera a salvo que Mick no le dijo a donde se dirigía. Sin embargo, no se preocupa por mucho tiempo; una motocicleta se detiene en seco delante de él antes de que un casco sea arrojado en sus manos.

— ¡Vamos! –Lisa grita sobre los sonidos que se aproximan de las sirenas, y Len se apresura antes de que lleguen.

— ¿Dónde están Mick y Barry? –exigió.

— Laboratorios S.T.A.R –dijo, y Len casi se cae de la motocicleta.

— ¿Logró entrar sin empezar un incendio? –preguntó con incredulidad.

Lisa inclinó su cabeza de manera en que Len sabe que está rodando los ojos.

—Llamé a Cisco y le avisé por adelantado. Están bien. Barry está sanando.

—Necesito verlo –dijo Len.

—Duh –contestó Lisa.

Cuando llegaron a Laboratorios S.T.A.R, Len esperaba ver a toda la caballería con agujas y vendas y copiosas cantidades de sangre salpicando las paredes.

No hay nada en el mundo que pueda haberlo preparado para ver a Mick sentado tranquilamente junto a la cama de Barry comiendo galletas mientras Barry le cuenta una historia muy animada y gesticulando.

Len estaba aturdido en la puerta, jadeando un poco por correr, y observó mientras Barry le ofreció a Mick otra galleta. La tomó con un gruñido, pero Len conoce esa cara; el hombre tiene un gusto por los dulces del tamaño de Texas. Lisa pasó delante de él, rodando los ojos. Cisco entró en la habitación, cargando algunas cosas que suelta cuando Lisa aprieta su brazo. Los ojos de Cisco mirando a Len y su arma fría con acautela.

—Los dejaremos solos –Lisa le dijo a Len, jalando a Cisco, pero Len la ignoró.

Antes de que siquiera sepa lo que está haciendo, se encuentra junto a la cama de Barry, prácticamente apartando a Mick del camino.

Barry se cortó a la mirada de la oración y pasó su mirada hacia Len, que estaba sobre él.

—Dime que estás bien –murmuró Len. Sus ojos revolotearon sobre cada centímetro de piel expuesta, buscando lesiones que podría haber pasado por alto.

—Estoy bien. Simplemente me tomó por sorpresa –dijo Barry, sonriendo tristemente. Estudió el rostro de Len. — ¿Tú no…?

Len negó con la cabeza, sus labios torciéndose en una mueca.

—Vivirá. Desafortunadamente –escupió.

—Hey –murmuró Barry, apretando su mano. —Gracias… pero, ¿ _Tú_ estás bien?

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí –le aseguró Len. Levantó suavemente la sábana para examinar su muslo vendado antes de taparlo de nuevo.

—Pero voy a hacerlo de todos modos –dijo Barry, estirándose para tomar la mano de Len sobre su regazo. Len lo dejó. —Nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti.

—Estoy bien –dijo Len en voz baja. De repente, se da cuenta de que la mirada de Mick hace un agujero en la parte posterior de su cuello, pero cuando se gira, el hombre ya está de pie.

—Estas son buenas, niño –dijo Mick gruñón, agarrando otro puñado de galletas. —Eres material para casarte.

Las mejillas de Barry se vuelven rosas cuando él asiente con brusquedad

—Gracias, Mick. Deberías venir al apartamento alguna vez; te haré un lote recién horneado.

—Voy a tomarte la palabra –dijo Mick, y entonces le echó un vistazo a Len que lo tenían sisean molesto. —Nos vemos. Voy a recostarme un rato. Lisa y yo les haremos saber al resto de los Rogues sobre el, eh, incidente.

—Buena idea –murmuró Len, y entonces Mick se fue.

En la tranquilidad de la habitación, Len no podía evitar dejar que sus pensamientos lo inunden. Mientras más piensa Len sobre el desastre que ocurrió hoy, más se enojaba. Necesitaba revisar su credo con los Rogues antes de que algo más pueda suceder. No había forma de que Len dejará que algo así volviera a suceder. Moriría antes de dejar que eso sucediera.

Len casi salta cuando siente que Barry le aprieta la mano; se había aflojado en sus pensamientos, por lo que volvió a apretar su agarre.

Barry estudió su rostro.

—Puedo escucharte pensar.

Len suspiró. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento abandonado de Mick y se acercó más.

—Lo siento. Esto no debería haber ocurrido. Yo—

—Hey –Barry interrumpió, las comisuras de su boca bajando. —Esto no es tu culpa. Es la de Mardon.

—Eso es—

— _Tú_ no elegiste robar ese banco –dijo Barry, y Len pudo sentir el salto de su propio pulso. — _Tú_ no elegiste poner en peligro a una docena de civiles. _Tú_ no elegiste poner ese cuchillo en mí.

Una imagen de Barry debajo de él, sangrando y sin vida, brilló en su mente. Se tragó la oleada de nauseas que lo invade.

—Barry…

Barry pasó su pulgar por el dorso de la mano de Len.

—Me salvaste, Len –susurró hacia sus manos unidas. Miró hacia arriba, debajo de sus pestañas. —Mi héroe.

Hubo una sensación abrumador en la boca del estómago, que amenazaba con ahogarlo de adentro hacia afuera. Len tragó dolorosamente antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—No soy un héroe –dijo Len en voz baja. Se movió incómodamente en su asiento, y se sobresaltó ligeramente cundo algo cayó en el suelo. Tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para recuperarlo. Barry se quedó sin aliento cuando Len lo levanto.

— ¡Mi reloj! Pensé que lo había perdido.

La pantalla no está dañada, y cuando Len tocó la pantalla, se mostraba roja por falta de pulsos.

— ¿Puedo?

Barry extendió su muñeca, y Len se lo puso con tanto cuidado como podía. La pantalla se restableció lentamente a su visualización normal, el ruido constante a la par con el de Len.

Un momento después, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba arrodillado, sosteniendo la mano de Barry como si fuera de cristal, y Barry lo miró como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo que importaba.

De repente, todos los sentimientos que había hecho a un lado cuando recibió el mensaje de Mardon se desbordaron a la superficie, y estaba casi abrumado por cuán fuerte se siente por el hombre frente a él. Recordó su plan para el día, cómo iba a demostrarle a Barry que valía la pena arriesgarse por Len. Recordó cómo Mardon lo había arruinado, peor no podía pensar en eso ahora—todavía había tiempo para salvar los restos de su mancillado día y convertirlo en algo especial. Se preguntó si sus vidas serían diferentes si Len no fuera un ladrón, y Barry nunca hubiera sido afectado por la explosión del acelerador de partículas. ¿Se habían encontrado? ¿Se habrían juntado en diferentes circunstancias? ¿Len deslizaría un anillo en lugar de un—?

No importa; lo que importa es que están aquí juntos ahora, y Len no quiere perder otro segundo.

Len se puso de pie, acunó la mejilla de Barry y acarició su pómulo con los pulgares.

—Barry— –comenzó, pero fue cortado por ruidos que venían del corredor.

Las cejas de Barry se fruncieron.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Len vaciló, con los ojos yendo de la puerta al rostro preocupado de Barry. Quería ignorarlo, pero después de un día como hoy, no podía dejarlo así—no con sus instintos gritándole que investigue y proteja los suyos, asegurándose de que estén a salvo.

—Quédate aquí –dijo Len, moviéndose, pero Barry agarró su mano y se estremeció ligeramente cuando el movimiento le irritó la herida.

—Len…

—Volveré enseguida –le prometió Len con delicadeza, liberando su mano con cuidado.

Len se deslizó por la habitación, pasó el córtex vació y por el pasillo, donde pudo escuchar a Cisco discutiendo en voz alta con alguien.

— ¡Solo necesita descansar! ¡Está completamente bien!

Cuando Len dobló la esquina, vio al Detective West, todavía uniformado con la preocupación grabada en sus rasgos. Len debería haber sabido que él habría sido uno de los primeros en la escena, pero no se dio cuenta de que West habría acudido a los Laboratorios S.T.A.R tan rápidamente.

Al segundo que sus ojos se posaron en Len, la preocupación se trasformó en odio puro.

— ¡Tú—! –West gruñó, yendo por su arma. Sus reflejos querían que agarrara su arma fría, peor no puede dispararle al hombre al que Barry admira como padre.

El tiempos e vuelve más lento, y Len sabe lo que se avecina. Puede sentir la energía cargada en el aire, puede ver el miedo en el rostro de Cisco, pero es demasiado tarde.

Len solo tiene una fracción de segundo para lamentar el hecho de que va a lastimar a Barry más de lo que podría lastimar a Len. No quiere que Barry sea lastimado nunca más. Qué rápido había roto esa promesa. Si tan solo pudiera disculparse…

Pero Len está sin tiempo, y el Detective West ya está apretando el gatillo.

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Este capítulo me dan ganas de suicidarme por diferentes razones, la principal: Se me borró el capítulo y tuve que traducirlo de nuevo, también por eso no actualice la última vez;;;


	9. Chapter 9

Barry jadeó cuando chocó contra la pared del dormitorio.

Len apretó su agarre alrededor de las afiladas caderas del hombre, atrapándolo allí mientras colocaba su boca en su mandíbula.

Hubo un breve suspiro, que aumentaba cada vez que Len avanzaba hacia delante. Deslizando su otra mano hacia arriba para empujar suavemente el rostro de Barry a un lado, dejando en descubierto su cuello. Satisfecho con la piel expuesta, Len paso la nariz por debajo de la mandíbula de Barry antes de aferrarse a la suave piel que encontraba allí.

— ¡Oh! –Barry estaba arañando la espalda de Len, sus caderas crispándose hacia delante. —Oh, Len…

Len calmó el chupetón que se formó con su lengua antes de besar su cuello, saboreando los ruidos que derramaban la boca de Barry, casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Un zumbido en el fondo de su mente le dijo que estaba olvidando algo. Después de todo, ¿No estaba haciendo algo importante? Algo sobre los Laboratorios S.T.A.R… pero Barry tiró de su labio inferior con sus dientes y Len olvidó su tren de pensamiento. En cambio, se centró en el suave dar y recibir de sus labios, el suave deslizamiento del uno contra el otro. Se perdió en la sensación, en la manera fácil en que sus cuerpos encajaban.

—Es gracioso –Barry murmuró contra sus labios, un tiempo después. Pudo haber sido horas o minutos, el tiempo no parecía ser real en este momento.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? –Len preguntó con suavidad. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre las caderas de Barry, bajando por la suave tela hasta—

Len se quedó quieto. Se apartó para mirar hacia abajo entre ellos, confundido por el material áspero debajo de las yemas de sus dedos, y se encontró con que Barry de pronto vestía con el traje del Flash, su mano ahora enguantada presionando el arma fría contra el pecho de Len.

Giró mientras cargaba, la luz proyectando sombras fantasmagóricas contra las paredes. Los ojos de Len volvieron al rostro de Barry, impasibles detrás de la máscara roja.

—Que pienses que podría amar a alguien como tú –susurró Barry antes de que todo se pusiera blanco.

X

Len se enderezó, tomando una respiración profunda.

Estaba desorientado, en el mejor de los casos, pero todavía podía registrar el agudo dolor en su hombro. La luz blanca oscurecía su visión sin importar a donde mirara o cuantas veces parpadeara.

Lo segundo que vino a su mente es que había una amenaza, porque estaba sufriendo y necesitaba eliminarla. Naturalmente, su mano salió disparada para agarrar el arma más cercana, que resultó ser un bisturí por su tacto.

El aire se movió delante de él. Hizo un movimiento de advertencia, y mantuvo e bisturí preparado frente a él mientras sus ojos se enfocaban lo suficiente para poder evaluar la situación, hacer un plan, deshacerse de la amenaza, y—

Len miró a Barry.

Barry le devolvió la mirada.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento antes de que sus dos ojos parpadeen hacia el escalpelo a un centímetro de la nariz de Barry.

Al principio, la mente de Len estaba simplemente en blanco. Su cerebro no le proporcionaba pensamientos, no tenía órdenes de moverse o incluso respirar. Entonces, justo cuando sentía que sus pulmones se quemaban por falta de oxígeno, todo comenzó a correr de nuevo a un ritmo agonizante. El mensaje, el banco, Mardon gritando, Barry sufriendo…

Len dejó caer el escalpelo como si quemara.

Barry se relajó ligeramente cuando el escalpelo cayó al suelo, aunque seguía mirando a Len con una expresión cautelosa. Len podía escuchar lo suave que Len estaba respirando, podía ver cómo su pecho apenas se movía.

—Lo s'nto –Len gruñó, y maldita sea, su voz era demasiado dura, fría. Barry visiblemente se encogió ante las palabras.

Barry tragó seco, su mirada deslizándose lejos.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? –preguntó en voz baja.

Len se miró a sí mismo. Estaba sin camisa, aunque la mayor parte de su lado izquierdo estaba vendado. Un siseó de dolor escapó de sus labio cuando movió su hombro.

—West me disparó –dijo Len rotundamente, aunque un poco escéptico. —Huh, no pensé que la tuviera consigo.

—Lo siento –murmuró Barry. Todavía no estaba mirando a Len, pero Len podía ver el brillo en sus ojos y la forma en que estaba parpadeando. —No fui lo suficientemente rápido.

Len se quedó quieto. Miró a Barry por un largo momento, el tiempo para que Barry hiciera un movimiento sutil para secar sus ojos húmedos.

— ¿Estás…? –envolvió los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Barry y gentilmente retiró su mano. —En serio, no crees que sea tu culpa, ¿Verdad? Porque no lo es.

Barry miró tristemente al suelo. Parecía que quería discutir, pero no era lo suficientemente sabio como para no hacerlo. En cambio, colocó su mano sobre la rosilla de Len y la apretó ligeramente.

—Va a pasar un tiempo hasta que te retiren las vendas.

Len se encogió de hombros, lo cual hizo que su hombro doliera. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con heridas, algunas más fatales que otras. Len tuvo suerte de que no haya sido una bala en su cabeza.

Barry frunció el ceño, como si supiera lo que Len pensaba, pero continuó.

—Hablé con Joe. Se niega a disculparse, pero dejé en claro que estabas allí para salvarme. Entonces, ya sabes, no va a arrestarte.

—Sin embargo –dijo Len, levantando las cejas.

—El vendrá en algún momento –insistió Barry. —También fue así con Eddie.

Len levantó una ceja.

—Thawne es un policía, Barry. Yo soy un criminal.

—Es lo mismo –dijo Barry, encogiéndose de hombros. —Va a superarlo. Yo haré que lo haga si tengo que hacerlo.

—Oh, lo harás, ¿Huh? –dijo Len, divertido.

— ¿Qué? ¡Puedo ser intimidante!

Len lo miró desde la cabeza hasta su suéter arrugado y de gran tamaño.

—Barry, eres seis pies de malvavisco suave.

— ¡Hey!

—Y tal vez una pulgada de rebelión.

—Cállate –murmuró Barry, aunque estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Crees que eres gracioso, huh?

 _Es gracioso._

La sonrisa de Len cayó.

 _¿Qué es gracioso?_

— ¿Len? –preguntó Barry, parpadeando antes de que sus cejas se fruncieran. — ¿Pasa algo?

Len se aclaró la garganta, con los ojos parpadeando a la mesa donde descansaba su arma fría, sin tocar. Su corazón palpitaba en su pecho ante el recuerdo.

—Nada –responde. Mueve las piernas hacia un lado de la cama, retirando la mano de Barry sobre su rodilla, antes de ponerse de pie. Encontró su suéter sobre las una silla y se lo pone con cuidado. Barry está en silencio detrás de él cuando Len pasa un dedo sobre el arma fría, estudiando su diseño antes de colocarla en su funda.

Barry camina detrás de él.

— ¿Todo bien?

Len mira a Barry, entonces. Ve la preocupación profunda en el verde de sus iris, las motas de color marrón que enmarcan sus amplias pupilas. Busca profundamente esa chispa de rayo, ese pozo de oscuridad, pero no encuentra nada que traicione un motivo ulterior.

—Todo está excelente –dice Len, y espera que sea verdad.

X

Len no regresó a su apartamento inmediatamente. Tiene otros asuntos importantes con los que lidiar antes de hacerlo. Barry aceptó a regañadientes, aunque solo sea porque el Flash necesitaba prestar su presencia mientras llevaban a Mardon al ala-metahumana. Acordaron reunirse en casa una vez que las cosas se resolvieran.

Len no se molestó en cambiarse antes de encarar a sus Rogues—podían lidiar con su suéter de los Laboratorios S.T.A.R. debían tener algún sentido de autoconsevación porque ninguno lo menciono, aunque Hartley lanzó un largo suspiro de sufrimiento.

—Entonces, asumo que todos ustedes ha visto el completo desastre que Mardon logró hacer solo –dijo Len sin preámbulos. Estaba de pie en la cabecera de la mesa como de costumbre, con sus Rogues luciendo aburridos, aunque no un poco impacientes. Levantó los dedos mientras hablaba. —Poner en peligro a civiles, el secuestro de un CSI, la falta de un plan decente.

—Siempre dije que estaba loco –dijo Lisa. Ella esperaba que Len hiciera algo, como arrodillarse para agradecerle.

No lo hizo.

— ¿Dónde está él ahora? –preguntó Shawna. Se difumino un poco alrededor de los bordes, como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía nerviosa, lista para desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Iron Heights –dijo Len con brusquedad. —No va a salir pronto. Si lo hace, es lo suficiente inteligente como para mantenerse alejado de nosotros. Lo que me lleva a la verdadera razón por la que estamos aquí.

Mick levantó una ceja.

—Finalmente, estamos llegando a lo bueno.

—A la luz de los eventos recientes, me gustaría recordarles a todos que no disparamos ni matamos a nadie –dijo Len con brevedad.

Hartley levantó un dedo.

—Qué hay de—

—No.

—Pero que si—

—Nope.

—Así que, básicamente, ya no más diversión los viernes por la noche –dijo Lise, compartiendo un ceño melodramático con Hartley.

—Mardon ha sido tratado por sus acciones –dijo Len. Sintiendo que la ira corría por sus venas, sus manos apretándose en puños. —No perderé más de mis Rogues. Ustedes no atacan civiles, y especialmente ¡No—atacan—al— _hijo_ —de—un—detective! –Len golpeó su puño sobre la mesa, el fuerte sonido haciendo eco en todo el almacén vacío. Hizo una respiración brisca por la nariz antes de relajarse. Perdió la calma por un segundo. —Lo que digo nos va— –continuó, más tranquilo ahora, a pesar de la ira que todavía burbujeaba en su interior —, lo que digo nos mantiene _vivos_. Nadie debe poner un dedo sobre Barry Allen o la familia West.

—Entendido –dijo Lisa con facilidad, estudiando su manicura.

Hartley se veía intrigado.

—Ah, así que ese es el nombre del CSI. ¿Qué tiene de especial? Solo tengo curiosidad –el arma fría se disparó a unos centímetros del cabello de Hartley. Hartley le devolvió la mirada, sin impresionarse. —Correcto, sin preguntas. Lo entiendo, Jefe.

—Si ves la cara del niño, sabrás por qué –dijo Mick con brusquedad. Sus ojos fueron a Len, brillando perversamente.

—Ahora estoy interesado –dijo Hartley. Shawna se enderezo en su silla.

Len inhaló profundamente, aclarando su mente, antes de enfundar su arma fría. Les dio la espalda para caminar unos pasos.

—Mardon está fuera. Ya no es bienvenido aquí. Manténganse fuera de problemas hasta que todo se calme. Eso es todo por hoy.

Cuando Len se dio la vuelta, encontró que sus Rogues, excluyendo a Mick, se apiñaron alrededor de Hartley mientras usaba su teléfono.

Shawna inclinó su cabeza.

—Oh, él es lindo.

—Esa ni siquiera es su mejor foto –dijo Lisa, escandalizada por Barry.

Hartley levantó la vista de su teléfono y se encontró con la mirada de Len.

—Eres un hombre con suerte –sus ojos se deslizó hacia su teléfono de nuevo, y repitió, lentamente. —Un hombre muy afortunado…

—Hey –dijo Len indignado. Su mandíbula se sintió como su cayera al piso. —Para eso.

—Oh, ¡Mira su foto del sitio web del DPCC! –Shawna cantó.

— ¡Hey! –Len chasqueó los dedos un par de veces, pero sus Rogues lo ignoraron.

—Y es un panadero increíble también –agregó Mick desde el costado, viendo sus uñas.

—Len, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novio? –Shawna lo reprendió, haciendo pucheros. — ¡No íbamos a juzgarte! ¿Y qué si esta con el DPCC?

Len sintió que lo habían golpeado en la cabeza con un bate.

—No estamos discutiendo esto. No ahora, no nunca.

Hartley murmuró pensativamente.

—Jefe, si no funciona… ¿Me pasarías su número?

Len gruñó, yendo por su arma fría.

— ¡Es broma! –dijo Hartley rápidamente. —Estaba bromeado.

Lisa resopló, y Shawna parecía muy interesada en la perspectiva de la vida amorosa de Len.

—Todos ustedes son las peores personas del mundo –dijo Len rotundamente —, las peores.

Sus Rogues solo le devolvieron una sonrisa. Bastardos.

Antes de que pudiera gruñirles todavía más, tal vez tirar una silla porque era dramático, su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto.

Era de Barry con un vago _estoy en casa te necesito aquí lo antes posible_.

—Me pondré en contacto con ustedes en caso de que suceda algo –fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. —Fue rápido, pero aún así escuchó a Lisa: —Corre a ver a tu amante de nuevo –antes de cerrar la puerta por completo.

Se la cobraría después.

Cuando Len irrumpió en el apartamento, estaba esperando otra pelea. El pánico alimentó todo su viaje, llenado su cabeza con peligros desconocidos. Tal vez Mardin escapó durante el transporte, o tal vez la meta estaba en plena marcha, pero—

Nada.

Len todavía esperaba pesadamente por su carrera, pero bajó su arma fría cuando sus ojos se posaron en Barry.

— ¿Barry? –dijo en voz baja.

Barry lo miró desde donde estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, con los ojos húmedos y buscando. Len se congeló. Tomó nota de la habitación por primera vez—las velas derretidas, las rosas y la cena fría. La mesa junto a la puerta principal todavía estaba tirada en el suelo donde fue tirada durante la rápida salida de Len.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? –Barry preguntó. Su voz sonaba como si hubiera hecho gárgaras con vidrio roto.

Len tragó pesadamente. Se había olvidado por completo de la cena, en el caos de todo lo demás, y ahora todo estaba arruinado. Ni siquiera podía hacer esto bien.

Cuando era obvio que Len no iba a decir nada, Barry miró hacia las rosas. Levantó una mano temblorosa para tocar los pétalos, todavía intactos y perfectos.

— ¿Hiciste todo esto por mí? –gruñó Barry.

La mirada de Len se alejó.

—Lo hice –respondió en voz baja.

Barry asintió suavemente, su mirada enfocada en la rosa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… d –Len se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de continuar.

— ¿Por qué? –Barry insistió.

Estaba tan silencioso en la habitación que Len podía escuchar su propia respiración superficial.

—Porque quería mostrarte lo que siento por ti –admitió.

Barry no respondió inmediato, lo que le preocupó.

Len miró al piso, sintiéndose completamente expuesto. Escuchó que Barry se puso de pie, pero no levantó la vista hasta que sintió que Barry se le acerco, lo suficiente como para que Len pudiera respirar la dulzura de su aroma—como el azúcar y las margaritas y… casa.

Barry mordió su labio con los ojos mirando hacia abajo anees de que toda su mirada apuntara a Len.

— ¿Qué sientes por mí, Len?

El corazón de Len latió en su pecho. Tenía tantas ganas de correr, porque en este momento se sentía desnudo, como si Barry pudiera ir y destrozarlos con un solo toque.

—Ya lo sabes –susurró Len.

—Necesito oírte decirlo –dijo Barry con voz temblorosa.

—No importará –dijo Len —, porque al final no me vas a amar –respiró tembloroso, algo que se parecía mucho a arena llenaba sus pulmones, pero se obligó a der lo que necesitaba ser dicho, lo que había querido decir, lo que _necesitaba_ decir… —Al final, no me vas a querer… como yo te amo.

Barry inhaló bruscamente, ahogando un sollozo. Agarró a Len por la tela sobre sus costillas y lo miró con ojos húmedos.

—Promételo –susurró Barry, con los ojos muy abiertos y desesperados. Había lágrimas aferradas en sus pestañas. —Después de que el hechizo de la meta terminé—después de que todo esto haya terminado… prométeme que lo intentaremos.

—Barry –dijo Len, con la misma desesperación. Sus manos se encontraron con las de Barry y las agarró con fuerza. —No sé… no sé si—

— _Promételo_ –suplicó Barry. Una lágrima se derramó, y metió su cabeza en la seguridad de la camisa de Len cuando un sollozo se escapó. —Por favor…

Len trató pesadamente. Acercó a Barry, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del otro hombre como si esto solo pudiera protegerlo de que nunca volviera a ser lastimado.

—Lo intentaremos –murmuró Len, apretando agarre. —Lo prometo.

X

Al día siguiente, Len tiene algún tipo de determinación renovada para hacer las cosas—es algo sorprendente. Limpió todo el apartamento, se deshizo de toda la basura que había estado acumulando durante años, remplazó la puerta con la bisagra chillante y desarrolló cuatro nuevos planes para derribar a la meta, todo mientras Barry estaba en el trabajo. Había sido un día productivo, hasta ahora. Ahora, Len estaba sentado en el sofá con Barry jugueteando en la cocina.

Len estaba pasando los canales sin rumbo, sin interés en los programas que aparecían, pero luego se encontró con el canal de noticias locales. Parpadeó fuerte, dos veces, y entonces se sentó derecho.

—los civiles en el Primer Banco Nacional fueron petrificados cuando fueron tomados como rehenes ayer por la tarde por Mark Mardon, el infame ladrón de bancos –dijo Iris a la cámara, sosteniendo un micrófono. —Las fuentes han dicho que Mardon irrumpió para obtener el diamante más fino de Ciudad Central, pero finalmente fracasó cuando sus planes fueron interrumpidos por nuestro Capitán Cold y Heat Wave.

La mandíbula de Len se abrió. Detrás de él, Barry se detuvo.

—El dúo es definitivamente conocido por sus daños, pero parece que este podría ser su punto de inflexión en sus carreras. El acto que desplegaron solo puede ser descrito como heroico, y yo, por ejemplo, defiendo cuando digo que finalmente están mostrando quienes son realmente. Héroes. Esta es Iris West, informando en vivo desde la escena del crimen. Ahora, de vuelta con Linda Park para los deportes…

Len se desconectó el segundo que Iris terminó. ¿Héroes?

— ¿Sabías sobre esto? –le preguntó a Barry, quien había estado sospechosamente en silencio.

Barry lo miró con recelo, buscando a tientas la espátula.

—No te enojes –murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. —Fue idea de Iris y pensé… la gente de Ciudad Central debería saber que eres un héroe.

Esperó sentirse extraño, raro, _equivocado_ , pero… sorprendentemente no lo hizo. Desde luego, nunca pensó que 'héroe' fuera un término usado para describirlo, pero podía agregarlo a la lista de cosas inesperadas que le sucedían. Así que Len se encogió de hombros, ignorando _otra vez_ la punzada en su hombro, y Barry le sonrió.

Len recibió una llamada de Cisco no poco después de eso. Len esperaba escucharlo bromear sobre el noticiero, pero lo que le dijo hizo saltar cada nervio del cuerpo de Len.

— ¿Tienes la cura? –dijo Len, entumecido. Se sintió… ni siquiera sabía. ¿Exaltado? ¿Aliviado? ¿ _Aterrado_?

—Creo que sí –respondió Cisco, sonando increíblemente alegre mientras que Len sentía que el suelo estaba cayéndose debajo de él. —El metabolismo de Barry lo quema demasiado rápido como para que lo probemos, pero si podemos probarlo en un humano y funciona, entonces puedo ajustarlo de acuerdo a la estructura molecular de Barry.

—Está bien –es todo lo que Len pudo decir con su mente todavía tambaleándose.

—Entonces esto significa que necesitamos encontrar a alguien que haya sido afectado por la meta, pero como últimamente ha estado callada, vamos a tener que animarla para golpear a alguien. Así que Barry tendrá que derribarla para que no pueda lastimar a nadie más mientras tanto.

—Está bien –repitió Len.

— ¿Estás bien allí? –preguntó Cisco.

—Tienes la cura –afirmó Len.

—La mitad de la cura –corrigió Cisco.

—Barry se va a arreglar.

—Ese es el plan –dijo Cisco, pero hizo que pareciera una pregunta.

Len respiró hondo lo dejó salir.

—Entonces vamos a atraparla.

X

Len estaba sentado en el banco del parque con su ropa de civil, los dedos golpeando la pierna que ha cruzado sobre su rodilla. Su arma fría está amarrada debajo del banco para que él caiga bajo la apariencia de vulnerabilidad. Los reportes de incidentes apuntaban al parque como lugar de caza, y Len puede ver el por qué. El parque no está demasiado lleno, pero hay una cantidad de civiles que andan por ahí, paseando a sus perros y lanzando discos, sin darse cuenta de los peligros ocultos.

—Todavía no sé cómo me siento acerca de ti siendo el cebo –murmuró Barry a través del auricular.

Len resopló, viendo caer una hoja de un árbol.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con que otra persona se enamore de mí?

—Está bien, tal vez un poco –cedió Barry.

—Enfóquense, chicos –Caitlin los reprendió. —La meta puede estar en cualquier parte. Ella va a dispárale a quien sea que esté más cerca, así que prepárense.

Len no estaba demasiado preocupado. En el peor de los casos, le disparan y Cisco lo cura para confirmar que funciona. Así que se sentó en la banca y esperó.

— ¿Alguna señal de ella, Barry? –Cisco preguntó unos momentos después. —Estoy revisando las cámaras alrededor del parque, pero hay demasiados árboles bloqueando mi visión.

—No la estoy viendo –respondió Barry, con la voz tensa.

— ¿Snart? –alguien llamó.

La cabeza de Len se levantó y su mirada se fijó en la mirada incrédula del Detective West.

—Oh, tienes que estar bromeando –Len murmuró en voz baja. Si el meta hechizaba al hombre que le disparo, Len iba a destruir algo.

El Detective West se acercó cautelosamente a Len. Todavía estaba en su traje de trabajo, sin duda escondiendo su arma debajo de su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Joe sabe de esto? –Caitlin preguntó, su voz elevándose.

—Joe _no_ sabe acerca de esto –Cisco subministro amablemente.

—Len, tienes que sacarlo de allí –Barry lo apresuró.

— ¿Un hombre no puede disfrutar de la naturaleza sin ser interrogado? –Len le dio una mirada al hombre. —Después de todo, el aire fresco es bastante bueno después de recibir un disparo en el pecho.

El Detective West resopló, pero se dejó caer en el otro extremo del banco.

—Eres realmente dramático, ¿O no? Es una herida de carne, se curará. No estoy seguro de tu orgullo.

Len se relajó más profundamente en el banco.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que todavía estés aquí o simplemente estás buscando usar las balas restantes?

— ¡Len! –siseó Barry.

—Barry ya me dio un sermón sobre lo del arma –comenzó West, sorpréndeteme tranquilo.

— ¿Pretendía ser un juego de palabras o…? –Cisco intervino.

—Entonces, creo que es seguro decir que no la voy a usar contigo. A menos que lo merezcas.

—Bueno, jeez, Detective –dijo Len —, eso solo calienta mi corazón frío.

—También me exigió que al menos me disculpe por lo que hice –dijo West. Hizo una mueca. —Habrá un infierno por pagar si no lo hago.

Len levantó una ceja.

— ¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y qué va a hacer Barry si no lo haces? ¿Abrazarte hasta la muerte?

— ¡Hey! –gruñó Barry con indignación.

West resopló.

—Pensará en algo. Tal vez, darme esos ojos de cachorro hasta que la culpa me lleve antes a la tumba –respiró profundamente, entonces, era como si se hubiera armado. —Entonces, éste soy yo disculpándome. No debería haber sacado conclusiones y—

― ¿Dispararme?

―Sí –West apretó los dientes. ―No importa lo molesto y exasperante que seas. Salvaste la visa de Barry y reconozco que, por una vez en tu vida, hiciste bien cuando pudiste haber hecho mal… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un criminal –West se aclaró la garganta. ―O, eras, como todos tratan de decirme.

Len no le dijo nada, pero se metió la mano en el abrigo y silencio sus comunicadores.

―Sabes, he estado pensando mucho en esto―pensando en cómo el hombre que ayudé a criar podría sentirse de la manera que lo hace hacía ti, incluso con la ayuda de la meta. Y es eso, ¿No? La meta. Ni si quiera te afectó la meta y aún así… te sientes exactamente igual por él.

Len miró hacia delante, mirando las hojas mecidas por el viento.

―Solía despreciar a las personas que estaban enamoradas. Idiotas, eran. Débiles. Me pregunté, durante todo este tiempo, cómo podrían darle intencionalmente a alguien el poder para destruirnos. Y aún así…

― ¿Aún así…? –West dijo en voz baja.

―Y sin embargo, me enamoré de Barry Allen –dijo Len, volviendo los ojos hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado. Ya sea intencional o no, West se pone rígido. ― ¿Esa es otra razón para que me dispares?

West lanzó un largo suspiro. Estudió a Len por un momento muy largo, por su rostro atravesaban emociones complicadas antes de concentrarse en su usual expresión determinada. Le extendió la mano a Len.

―Es una razón para no hacerlo.

Len se quedó mirando la mano por un largo momento antes de sacudirla firmemente.

West regresa sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y se aclara la garganta.

―No te voy decir que te mantengas alejado de él después de todo esto. Barry es tan terco como de rápido. Pero te voy a decir esto: Barry cree que hay algo bueno en ti―ha creído en ti mucho antes de todo esto. Y nunca vi por qué, _cómo_ , hasta ahora.

—Realmente piensas que es posible que alguien como yo— –Len se rompe a reír con amargura —, ¿Este con alguien tan bueno como Barry?

—Creo que –comenzó West, juntando las manos —, tienes el potencial de ser tan bueno para Barry como lo es para ti. No estoy diciendo que te apoyo totalmente en ir tras alguien quien ayudé a criar, especialmente con la historia que tienes, pero… digo, si alguna vez quieres colgar la vieja parka y el arma fría para siempre… podría haber un lugar en la vida de Barry, si realmente lo quieres.

— ¿Y si está curado y me odia? –Len preguntó sin rodeos.

—Conozco a ese chico –dice West. —Si no lo supiera entonces, lo sé ahora. No hay una versión de él, influido o no, que no ame ni se preocupe con todo su ser. Puede que no te amé después de todo, pero te perdonará. Eso tiene que ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Len quiere decir que lo será, pero no está seguro.

—Tengo que decir que no espera que estas palabras salieran de ti. Mi día de suerte-

West resopló.

—Bueno, no te acostumbres. Todavía tengo cinco balas.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un momento más.

—No voy a hacer ninguna promesa –dijo Len finalmente, y West sabe a qué se refiere.

—No espero que lo hagas –West se pone de pie, quitándose el polvo de los pantalones. —Pero uno puede soñar.

West le da otro asentimiento, y Len lo mira irse hasta que desaparece entre los árboles.

—Uno puede soñar –Len repite silenciosamente para sí mismo, observando cómo el viento se desliza a través de la hierba en la base del roble.

— ¿Jefe?

Len se gira hacia la voz y encuentra a Hartley enarcando una ceja.

Eso lo golpea como un tren, por eso está allí en primer lugar. Se apresura a volver a encender su comunicador y de inmediato se encuentra con gritos frenéticos.

— ¡…ala, no lo sé! –Barry está diciendo.

— ¡Len está de nuevo en línea! –dice Cisco rápidamente. — ¡Al fin!

— ¿Por qué apagaste tu dispositivo? –Caitlin demanda. — ¡La meta está _aquí_!

Una fracción e segundo después, Lene está de pie, con el arma fría en mano. Hartley salta hacia atrás sorprendido.

—Whoa, qué pasa con— –y luego se interrumpe en una exclamación ahogada cuando una flecha atraviesa su pecho—silencio aparte del momento del impacto. Len aspira n jadeo alarmado. —Qué demonios –gime débilmente Hartley, justo antes de desmayarse. Len salta para atrapar al hombre antes de que pueda caer, justo a tiempo para ver desaparecer la flecha.

— ¿Quién es? –exigió Cisco. — ¿A quién golpeo?

—Hartley –gruñó Len, tirando de él hacia el banco. Es golpeado por un repentino déjà vu mientras mira hacia el inconsciente rostro de Hartley.

— ¿Hartley? –preguntó Caitlin con incredulidad.

— _¿Hartley?_ –rugió Barry.

—Barry, concéntrate –dijo Cisco. —Ella es vulnerable en su columna vertebral, justo entre sus alas.

— ¡Ella está en el aire! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a alcanzarla?

— ¡Barry, los árboles! –dijo Caitlin, y entonces hubo sonidos de aire a través del auricular.

—Cisco, ¿Qué hago? –exigió Len. Movió a Hartley para que se sentara derecho en el banco, ya que la gente está empezando a mirar. Len les devolvió una mirada fulminante y ellos aceleraron el paso.

—No está sangrando, ¿O sí? –preguntó Cisco.

Len alzó la camiseta de Harley para buscar en su piel.

—No, no está herido –respondió Len. Una madre jadeó cerca de ellos antes de alejarse corriendo con una mano sobre los ojos de su hija. Len baja la camiseta de Hartley.

—Vale, eso es una buena señal. Solo tienes que ser la primera persona que vea cuando se despierte –dijo Cisco, tecleando. — ¡A tu izquierda, Barry!

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡ _De ninguna manera_ voy a dejar que _Hartley_ , de todas las personas, se enamore de ti! –gruñó Barry. — ¡Él es el peor!

—Nada que discutir –murmuró Cisco.

—Barry, ¡Concéntrate en la meta! –Caitlin reprendió.

Len se mantuvo alerta mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la pelea, con los ojos yendo a todas partes.

Entonces, finalmente, Barry anunció: — ¡Lo tengo! ¡Tengo su carcaj!

Cisco gritó en voz alta, lo cual tuvo a Len encogiéndose.

— ¡Así es como lo hacemos! ¿Tienes a la meta?

—Sí, ella está detrás de—oh.

—Qué, ¿'Oh'? –Caitlin preguntó con cautela.

—Uuh… juro que solo me di la vuelta por un segundo.

—Barry –Len, Cisco y Caitlin suspiraron.

— ¡Ella está desarmada! –Barry se defendió. —La encontraremos; no trates de cambiar el tema, Len.

Len parpadeó, perdido.

— ¿Y qué tema estoy tratando de cambiar? ¿Barry?

No hubo respuesta, solo el sonido del aire pasando.

—Estás en pro-o-o-blemas –murmuró Cisco. —Oh, ahí está el carcaj. Gracias, Barry.

Unos segundos más tarde, Barry estaba a su lado, con ropa de civil y una expresión de indignación en su rostro. Señalo con un dedo a Len, empujándolo en su pecho.

—Harley, ¿Len? _¿Hartley?_ –gritó. — ¡Sabes cuánto lo odio!

Len agarró el dedo de Barry para detener el asalto a su pecho.

—No es como si yo lo hubiera _elegido_ a él, Barry –dijo Len, exasperado.

Barry hizo un puchero, tratando de liberar su dedo.

— ¿Por qué tenía que ser Hartley? –suspiró tristemente.

—Podría haber sido peor –dijo Len. —Podría haber sido el Detective West.

Barry gimió.

— _No_ pongas esa imagen en mi cabeza, por favor y gracias.

Len rompió en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo siento –dijo, jalando la mano de Barry hasta que el hombre cayó contra el pecho de Len. — ¿Estás realmente enojado?

—Sí –dijo Barry, haciendo pucheros obstinadamente.

Len se inclinó para presionar un beso en la esquina de la boca de Barry, sintiendo que se levantaban. — ¿Y ahora?

—Sí –repite Barry, pero está sonriendo.

—Sí, todavía estamos aquí –Cisco intervino.

Len se aclaró la garganta y pasa las manos por los brazos de Barry para tomarlo de la mano.

—No debería pasar mucho tiempo hasta que—

—Oh Dios Mío –dijo Hartley, y la mirada de Len y Barry van hacia él.

Len espera que Hartley lo esté mirando con ojos de amor, pero… él está mirando a Barry.

Barry, cuya mandíbula se deja caer hasta casi el suelo.

—He muerto y he ido al cielo –dijo Hartley soñadoramente, con los ojos muy abiertos y revoloteando hacia Barry.

—Hey, no, nada de eso –dijo Barry, soltando a Len para levantar las manos delante de él. — ¡Hartley malo! ¡Malo!

—No es una mascota, Barry –le recuerda Caitlin.

—Creo que estoy soñando –continuó Hartley. Se puso de pie, con las piernas como si fuera un cervatillo recién nacido, antes de lanzarse literalmente hacia Barry.

Barry chilla de sorpresa cuando Hartley se aferra a él, acurrucándose como un gato. El velocista se ve tan angustiado que Len no puede evitar soltar una risa.

Barry se ve inmediatamente traicionado.

— ¡Cállate Len!

—Barry Allen, ¿Cierto? ¿O puedo simplemente llamarte precioso? –exhaló Hartley.

—Cállate, Hartley –dijo, empujándolo lejos.

— ¿Sabes mi nombre? Aún mejor –Hartley lo acaricia por la nuca. — _Tu es magnifique, mon amour._

Barry gritó, agitando las manos antes de plantarlas contra el pecho de Hartley para alejarlo. Justo cuando Hartley comienza a fruncir los labios, Barry mira a Len en busca de ayuda.

―Ahora sabes cómo me sentía –dijo Len, todavía temblando de alegría.

― ¡Nunca fui tan pegajoso!

―Sí, lo eras –dijeron Len, Caitlin y Cisco.

Finalmente, cuando Len se ha terminado de reír, tira de Hartley por el cuello de la camisa y lo arroja al banco. No tiene nada que ver con la forma en que Hartley ver a Barry como i fuera algo para comer. De ninguna manera.

El viaje a Laboratorios S.T.A.R es el más extraño hasta ahora, principalmente porque Hartley se niega a soltar a Barry, mientras que Barry está ocupado sujetando a Len para correr hacia allá. Es un desastre caliente.

Milagrosamente, llegan al cortex en una sola pieza. Caitlin y cisco están esperando con el equipo listo.

Hartley todavía está colgando de la espalda de Barry como un koala gigante, por lo que Barry se sacude un poco para desalojarlo.

―Pero― ¡Mi amor! –llora Hartley.

―No soy tu amor –dijo Barry, señalando con su dedo.

―Podemos hacer que esto funcione –suplicó Hartley, cayendo de rodillas. ― ¡Puedo cambiar! ¡Seré mejor!

―Oh, Cisco, ¡Solo dale la inyección ya! –dijo Caitlin, luciendo avergonzada _por_ Hartley.

Hartley está tan concentrado en Barry que no se da cuenta de Cisco hasta que la aguja ya está hundida en su piel.

― ¡Ah! No te atrevas a lastimar a mi Barry, mi… solo y… único –se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.

—Eso fue vergonzoso para todos nosotros –dijo Cisco, todavía de pie sobre él con la aguja en la mano. —Menos mal que está registrado para futuros chantajes.

— ¡Cisco! –Caitlin frunció el ceño.

—Estoy bromeando –dijo Cisco, pero sacudió la cabeza sutilmente a Len cuando caminó a la sala de recuperación.

—Entonces, si esto funciona, debería despertarse sin efectos, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Barry, golpeando la pierna de Hartley con un pie.

—Sip –dijo Cisco.

— ¿Debería estar en el suelo de esa manera? –preguntó Len.

—Quiero decir, el antídoto no debería tomar mucho tiempo, así que podríamos ahorrar tiempo y energía solo dejándolo estar –Cisco se encogió de hombros, sin inmutarse. —Whoops –dijo cuando pisó los dedos de Hartley, pero Len se da cuenta de que no es un accidente cuando da un paso hacia atrás para hacerlo con la otra mano. Caitlin puso los ojos en blanco, pero Len puede decir que ha estado ansiosa por hacer algo similar.

Efectivamente, Hartley despertó unos minutos después.

—Ugh, mi cabeza –gimió Hartley. — ¿Dónde diablos…?

— ¡Buenos días, cariño! –dijo Cisco con alegría.

Hartley agarró su cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

— ¡No tan fuerte! –los miró de reojo. — ¿Por qué estoy en Laboratorios S.T.A.R?

—Te disparó la metahumana conocida como Cupido –Caitlin le informó amablemente. — ¿Recuerdas?

Hartley se frotó el pecho después de que Caitlin lo ayudó a sentarse en una silla.

—Estaba en el parque, paseando, cuando te vi, Len –sus ojos parpadearon hacia Barry, de mala gana en el fondo. —Y tú. Eres el lindo novio de Len.

Len iba a matarlo.

Cisco tiene las cejas levantadas, al igual que Caitlin, pero no hacen comentarios sobre la etiqueta. En todo caso, Cisco se ve un poco engreído.

Caitlin sacude la cabeza, y vuelve a concentrarse.

―Hartley, fuiste hechizado, pero te inyectamos una cura. ¿Te sientes diferente?

―No creo. Pero, ¿Cómo debería saber si quiera hiciste el antídoto correcto? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Cisco.

―Hey, deberías estar agradecido de que no te hayamos dejado como un idiota balbuceante –dice Cisco. Golpea su barbilla levemente. ―Oh, espera.

Hartley no luce divertido.

―Diles directamente –gruñe Len y Hartley parece un poco traicionado.

Hartley da un suspiro obstinado.

―Me siento un poco mareado, y mis dedos están palpitando por una alguna razón, pero aparte de eso, me siento bien.

Cisco asiente, ocultando su sonrisa bajo el pretexto de tomar notas en su Tablet.

―Genial. La náusea es un efecto secundario, pero debería disminuir.

―Eso espero –murmuró Hartley con amargura.

―De acuerdo, diría que esta prueba fue un éxito –dijo Caitlin, aplaudiendo.

―Espera un segundo –dijo Hartley, entrecerrando los ojos. ― ¿Fui parte de su carnada?

― ¡No importa! –dice Caitlin alegremente. ―Eres libre de irte ahora.

Gruñendo, Hartley se pone de pie, solo para tropezar después de unos pocos pasos. Len lo agarra para estabilizarlo.

―Voy a llevarlo a casa –dijo Len, para gran disgusto de Barry por la expresión en su rostro.

―Te actualizare sobre nuestra, uh, situación única –dijo Cisco, mirando a Hartley, que está demasiado ocupado tratando de no vomitar.

Len lo ayuda tambaleándose hacia la salida y luego al asiento del pasajero del automóvil. Una vez que se abrocha el cinturón y la puerta se cierra, Len se encaró a Barry.

―Él es el peor –dijo Barry, haciendo pucheros.

―Te agrada con el tiempo –Len se encogió de hombros. ―Voy a dejarlo en casa de Lisa y luego te veré en casa. Sin embargo, es probable que ella quiera escuchar todos los detalles de la difícil situación de Hartley, por lo que puedo tardar.

―Mientras vuelvas conmigo –dijo Barry con una pequeña sonrisa. Len apretó sus manos y luego entró para encender el auto. Intentó no mirar a Barry por el espejo retrovisor, cada vez más pequeño y más pequeño con cada segundo.

X

Resulta que Len tenía razón; Lisa quería los chismes.

Ella hizo que Len le dijera absolutamente todo, desde la camisa que Barry usaba hasta lo que él le estaba gritando a Len sobre Hartley.

(―Era la de cuello marinero con botones, ¿Por qué importa?

―Porque esa es tu camisa, idiota.)

Había sido una noche larga y, aunque era agradable ponerse al día con su hermana, prefería estar en casa donde sabía que Barry lo estaba esperando. Se despidió de su hermana después de dos horas de burlas, despeinó el cabello de Hartley―quien se desmayó en el sofá―y se va.

Len tiene las llaves en su mano, girándolas alrededor de su dedo. Llega a su auto, pero no entra. Ahí está la sensación de picazón en la parte posterior de su cuello de nuevo. No esperaba sentirla tan pronto.

—Simplemente no sabes cuándo dejarlo, ¿Verdad? –Len le pregunta a la oscuridad.

Hay silencio, y entonces un trino de risas.

—Eres inteligente, ¿Qué piensas? –viene la voz de la meta. Len sigue su camino, y encuentra a Cupido justo cuando sale de la sombras.

—Creo que es demasiado para ti –Len estudia su arco, largo y arqueado con corazones grabados en la madera. —Te has quedado sin flechas. No hay mucho que puedas hacer sin ellas.

Cupido ladea su cabeza.

—Ese molesto Flash siempre está metiendo la nariz donde no debe. Pero él no importa. Lo que importa somos tú y yo.

Len entrecerró los ojos hasta que ella se rió.

—Oh, no me refiero a eso. Puedo ver que no soy tu… tipo. Simplemente me refería a tu conjunto de habilidades. Podría usar a alquilen como tú.

— ¿Y crees que te ayudare? ¿Después de todo el caos que has causado en mi ciudad?

—Sé que lo harás –dice la meta.

Len resopló.

La meta sonrió burlonamente.

—Eres duro, ¿Sabes? Actúas como si no te importara nadie… pero te importan, ¿No es así? -ella tira una tarjeta entre ellos. Cuando los ojos de Len la miran, encuentra la imagen de la identificación del DPCC de Barry sonriéndole. —Sabes a dónde va esto.

— ¿Qué quieres? –dijo Len entre dientes.

—El diamante –dice Cupido con simpleza.

Len resopla.

— ¿Todo esto por una estúpida joya?

—Si recuerdo bien, querías robar esta 'estúpida joya' –ella sacó un pequeño rectángulo de su bolsillo y lo gira entre sus dedos. El USB. —Además, no es solo una joya. El diamante de Afrodita… ¿No conoces la historia? Un hombre mortal se enamoró de la diosa Afrodita, y la amó tanto que se quedó con ella hasta que fue llamado para la batalla y asesinado. Angustiada, Afrodita lo convirtió en esta gema, para simbolizar su amor eterno –la meta suspiró soñadoramente. — ¿No _amas_ el amor?

—Es un montón de mierda –dijo Len y la boca de la meta se abrió con incredulidad. — ¿Qué hombre quiere pasar el resto de sus días como una roca?

La meta lo mira fijamente, pero se sacude.

—Lo que sea que pienses, pero no importa. El diamante será mío.

—Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Te ayudó a robar el diamante y te vas de Ciudad Central? –Len dijo con incredulidad.

—Sí, simplemente como eso.

— ¿Se supone que debo creer que te vas a ir?

—Sí –dice la meta, ladeando al cabeza. —Hay otros símbolos de amor que todavía no tengo en mi colección. Me ayudas a conseguir el diamante de Afrodita, me voy de Ciudad Central y nunca vuelvo.

— ¿Y si digo que no?

La meta sonrió desagradablemente.

—Puedes robar mis flechas, bien, solo haré más. Tal vez esta vez me aseguraré de que estén destinadas a matar. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero ahora conozco tu debilidad –ella se acercó a él, con las alas batiendo suavemente detrás de ella. —Y lo destruiré, cual sea el tiempo que me lleve— _nunca_ dejaré de intentar destruir todos y a todos los que amaste… a menos que me hagas un favor.

Las manos de Len se enroscan en puños, pero permanece en silencio. Cupido suspiró alegremente, viendo la forma en que los hombros de Len caen derrotados.

—Entonces –comenzó Cupido, enfermizamente dulce —, esto es lo que va a pasar, dulzura…


	10. Chapter 10

Len se despierta con un nudo en el pecho.

No se movió después de que abrió los ojos, solo está recostado y mirando la franja de la luz de sol sobre él mientras se abre camino lentamente por el techo. Su cuerpo no se siente como suyo; simplemente incorrecto.

Pronto escucha el suave patrón de pasos de Barry mientras el hombre continuo su rutina matutina.

Len vuelve a cerrar los ojos y sigue a Barry a través de su rutina; su tarareó cuando cepillas sus dientes, el grifo chirría tres veces porque Barry nunca puede obtener la temperatura adecuada, la apertura del segundo cajón solo para recordar que su afeitadora está en el primero, los dos chasquidos cuando Barry imita unas pistolas con sus dedos hacia su reflejo.

Len suspira. Frota una palma sobre su corazón antes de arrastrarse fuera de la cama. No miró su reflejo mientras se arregla sus puntos de sutura, solo mantiene la vista baja y se enfocó en despertarse más, alerta. Su esfuerzo no hace mucho.

Cuando Len entró en la cocina, Barry ya tiene preparado café, ya sirviendo una taza para cada quien.

— ¡Hey! –Barry se giró y le sonrió a Len, sostenido un taza en cada mano. —Buenos días, dormilón.

Len lo miró por un largo momento. Sus ojos se mueven sobre l sonrisa soñolienta de Barry, la camiseta desgastada que obviamente robó del armario de Len, los calcetines que no combinan, la taza de Len del _Hermano Más Aceptable_ que le ofrecía (no importaba cuantas veces odiara a su hermana por ese regalo, Barry todavía se la daba).

Len tomó lentamente ambas tazas y las colocó en el mostrador antes de abrazar a Barry.

— ¡Oh! –Barry chilló, sorprendido, pero apretó de vuelta. — ¿Qué te pasa?

Len dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, disfrutando del contacto mientras puede.

—Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿Verdad? –Len murmuró contra su cabello.

—Lo sé, Len –susurró Barry. Intentó apartarse para mirar a Len a la cara, pero su agarre se mantuvo firme. — ¿Estás bien? has estado actuando raro por unos días.

Len suspiró pesadamente y se hundió más profundo en el cuello de Barry.

—Todo terminara pronto –dijo en voz baja.

Barry acarició de arriba abajo la espalda de Len.

— ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Cisco debería estar listo con el antídoto en cualquier momento. No tienes que preocuparte.

—Voy a extrañar esto.

Barry se rió suavemente.

—Suenas como si no fueras a verme de nuevo –dijo, frotando la espalda de Len.

Len no respondió, solo lo sostuvo hasta después que el café se enfrió.

X

Gritando.

Había gente gritando.

Jadeando.

Len jadeó mientras corría, agachando la cabeza cuando una bala voló sobre él y se alojó junto a un cuadro de aspecto caro. Disparó su arma fría una cámara que había perdido, maldiciendo por lo bajo, ya que eso provocó una nueva oleada de pánico.

Está en el segundo piso del museo, mirando a los civiles que huyen, aferrándose a sus elegantes trajes y dejando atrás sus pertenencias personales. En medio del caos, la metahumana alada agacha para recoger un anillo desechado antes de deslizarlo sobre su dedo.

—Un poco de ayuda estaría bien –le gritó Len con exasperación. Hizo un gesto amplio hacia el cristal sellado alrededor de la exhibición de diamantes.

Cupido examinó el anillo en su mano antes de usar sus alas para lanzarse al segundo piso.

—Pensé que lo tenías cubierto –dijo despreocupadamente mientras aterrizaba sobre sus pies. Len quería borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

—Dije que te ayudaría .le recordó Len con amargura, cargando su arma fría. —No dije que estaría haciendo todo el trabajo –disparó hacia el cristal.

— ¡Ten cuidado! –siseó la meta. —Si ese diamante está dañado—

—No hay tiempo para la delicadeza –Len interrumpió con un gruñido. —Tu entrada ya causó bastante pánico. Llegaste demasiado temprano.

La meta lo miró fijamente, pero levantó un ala para batear contra el vidrio congelado. Eso hizo grietas de tela de araña contra la parte superior, tratando de formar un agujero. Una vez que han hecho uno suficientemente grande, él se estira para extraer el diamante.

—Déjame ver –exige la meta con alegría, pero Len sostiene el arma fría entre ellos.

— ¿Así puedes marcharte con el diamante y dejarme atrás lidiando con la policía? –Len resopla, metiéndolo en su abrigo. —No. Salimos de aquí, y entonces tienes tu maldito diamante.

Desde su punto de vista en el segundo piso, pueden ver a la policía finalmente entrando al museo, gritando ordene. La meta frunce el ceño.

—Se acabó el tiempo –dijo Len.

― ¡DPCC! ¡Detente ahí mismo! –gritó un oficial desde su izquierda. Len lo ignoró, escuchando el batido de las alas de la meta mientras ella golpeó a un oficial en sus pies. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia atrás par asegurarse de que el oficial aterrizó de manera segura, solo fuera de combate.

―Un pequeño gracias sería agradable, cariño –Cupido murmuró mientras lo alcanzaba.

―No es necesario –dijo. La entrada principal está fuera de discusión. Así que será la salida lateral. La trasera sería demasiado obvia.

―Te _dije_ el plan y, sin embargo, ni siquiera puedes seguir algunos planes _cruciales_.

―Bueno, tenemos el diamante, ¿No es así? –la meta silbó. Más oficiales se reunieron alrededor de ellos, cerca de die por el sonido de sus gritos.

―Podríamos haber evitado todo este lío –gruñó Len. ―Si me hubieras dejado usar mi equipo―

La meta se carcajeó.

―Confió en tu equipo tanto como confió en ti. Su veo otro Rogue, encontrare a tu pequeño CSI y lo arrojaré al océano a diez millas –ella frunció los labios. ―Eres un hombre de muchos planes, ¿No? Usa el plan B.

Len se erizó en silencio, su sangre precipitándose ante la amenaza contra Barry. Miró lo techos altos del museo, enfocándose en una vidriera.

―Tus alas. ¿Qué tan fuertes son?

―Lo suficientemente fuertes –dijo la meta, entrecerrando los ojos. ― ¿Por qué?

―No podemos salir a pie. Vamos por aire –Len disparó su arma hacia la ventana que se rompió ante el rayo.

La meta resopló antes de enganchar sus brazos bajo los de Len. Se requirieron algunas maniobras incomodas cuando sus alas comenzaron a batirse, pero luego se elevaron por el aire, sobre la cabeza de los oficiales.

Una vez que salieron al aire, Len presionó la arma fría contra su cuello.

―En caso de que tengas alguna idea divertida acerca de dejarme caer –dijo, y la meta resopló.

Vuelan hasta que el museo está lejos detrás de él. Sin embargo, lejos en la distancia, Len puede ver un borrón rojo zigzagueando cada vez más cerca. Su corazón truena contra su caja torácica. Sus preparativos le han fallado, al parecer.

―Eso es suficientemente bien –dijo Len, retirando su arma. La meta ni siquiera aterriza antes de liberar a Len, que cae y aterriza, indignado. Len la mira fijamente. ―Realmente estás presionando tu suerte hoy.

La meta se acerca, con un ligero rebote en su marca, sonriendo maliciosamente.

―No lo sé; me siento bastante bien –ella extiende su mano por el diamante. Len se levanta y se sacude el polvo.

―Tienes menos de doce horas para salir de esta ciudad –dijo Len sin rodeos.

La meta enarca una ceja.

―No es tiempo suficiente para celebrar―

― _Vete_ –dijo Len con finalidad, dejando caer el diamante en su palma.

La meta estrechó los ojos, pero le quitó el diamante.

―Un placer trabajar contigo –dijo, dándole un saludo burlón. Sus ojos parpadearon detrás de él. ―Te dejaré lidiar con la basura –y así, se fue.

Len se dio la vuelta, con el arma fría lista.

Barry le devolvió la mirada, el shock en sus ojos evidente. Len nunca se había sentido más como un ciervo ante los faros que en este momento.

―Tú… ¿Estás trabajando con la meta? –susurró. El viento se levantó, causando que los arboles susurren alrededor de ellos. ― ¿Estás trabajando con Cupido?

Len está listo para ponerse de rodillas y rogarle a Barry que escuche su explicación, pero se detiene―apenas. En el rabillo de su ojo, puede ver a la meta junto a las sombras del edificio, observando con curiosidad. Maldice en voz baja.

― ¿Es eso una sorpresa? –Len responde de nuevo burlándose, aunque hace todo lo posible para mostrar súplica en sus ojos. Barry no lo ve, demasiado herido por la traición.

―Robaste el diamante –dijo Barry temblando.

―No tienes ningún asunto aquí, Flash. Solo finge que no viste esto –Len se gira casualmente para bloquear su rostro de la meta y luego sacude su cabeza sutilmente a Barry. Él no lo ve.

―Sabes que no puedo hacer eso –Barry está desgarrado.

―Flash –Len dice en voz arrastrada. Necesita sacar a Barry de aquí, pero lo más importante es que necesita que la meta se vaya sin sospechas. Solo hay algunas cosas que pueden hacer que esto suceda, aunque existen riesgos que Len no está dispuesto a asumir. Debe hacerlo.

Len inhaló profundamente, deseando que sus manos dejen de temblar. Cargo su arma fría.

Barry retrocedió.

― ¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo?

―Plan C –dijo Len, su puntería nunca vaciló. Se giró para disparar a la carretera, donde un semi-camión se acercaba rápidamente.

― ¡No! ¡No lo―!

El arma fría congeló sobre la grava, formando un largo tramo de hielo negro peligroso. El camión tocaba el claxon ruidosamente mientras patinaba, y Barry corrió al rescate.

Len solo tenía unos preciosos momentos. Giró sobre sus talones y se lanzó hacia la meta.

― ¡Vete! –Len gritó. ― ¡Mientras está distraído!

La meta sonrió, sus dientes lucías más afilados que nunca. Ella le mandó un beso a Len antes de despegar. Len observó hasta que ella desapareció, y entonces se giró, corriendo para ayudar a Barry. El camión estaba parado, nadie herido y Flash no estaba a la vista. Len se recostó contra un edificio.

Se estaba concentrando en estabilizar su respiración, se dobló, cuando alguien lo agarró por la parte delantera de su abrigo y lo levantó.

― _¿Por qué?_ –Barry lloró delante de él, presionándolo con fuerza contra la pared. ― ¿Por qué harías eso?

―Barry, déjame explicarte –suplicó Len. Intentó estirarse para agarrar las manos de Barry, pero Barry se estiró para golpearlo hacia atrás. El aliento de Lene escapó, con la cabeza girando mientras trataba de concentrarse en el hombre que tenía delante de él. Len se había olvidado de lo fuerte que era Barry.

—La ayudaste a robar el diamante. Tú— ¿Tú _pusiste_ en peligro todas esas vidas? –Barry soltó el agarre de su cuello. —No… no sé por qué. Pensé que podía confiar en ti.

— _Puedes_ confiar en mí –dijo Len desesperadamente.

—Yo –comenzó Barry, su aliento saliendo en jadeos rápidos —, no lo creo. ¡Podrías haber matado a esa gente, Len!

—Sabía que los alcanzarías a tiempo, Barry –Len sabía que eso era algo incorrecto de decir tan pronto como salió de su boca. Barry retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Nunca debería haber confiado en ti –dijo con voz quebrada. Se estremeció de repente, aferrándose a su pecho. Su reloj se estaba volviendo loco. —Ah…

— ¿Barry? –Len avanza con cautela. En su bolsillo, su teléfono vibra violentamente—Cisco, sin duda. —Barry, necesitas—

— ¡No me toques!

Len apenas evita estremecerse. Su mano se vuelve puño y retrocede, tragando pesado.

—Necesitas ir a Laboratorios S.T.A.R, Barry –susurró Len. —Prometo que te explicare todo más tarde.

Barry está sacudiendo la cabeza antes de que Len siquiera termine.

—No necesito escucharte mentirme, Len. No de nuevo.

—Barry—

Barry cierra los ojos con fuerza.

—Por favor, solo _detente_.

La boca de Len se cierra con un clic audible.

El reloj se ha calmado un poco, pero solo un poco. Barry le da una última mirada fugaz, y entonces se va.

Len podría haber pasado toda su vida sin ser el receptor de esa mirada. La pura traición y la decepción, la derrota y la tristeza mezcla en esos iris verdes.

Está tranquilo por un largo momento antes de que Len busque en su abrigo para encender su comunicador.

— ¿Todo listo? –se escuchó la voz de West a través de su auricular.

Len respiró hondo y lo libera lentamente.

—La meta tiene el diamante falso. El plan fue un éxito.

West tararea suavemente del otro lado de la línea.

—No suenas como si hubiera sido un éxito.

—El diamante está seguro –dice Len, con los ojos fijos en el lugar donde Barry había desaparecido. —Eso es todo lo que importa, ¿Verdad?

X

Len apenas ha terminado de dejar que el Detective West lo interrogue antes de correr hacia Laboratorios S.T.A.R cisco había llamado para informarle que Barry había caído inconsciente después de haberle administrado la cura, a lo que Len le había gritado inmediatamente por habérselo dado tan repentinamente—a lo que Cisco le había gritado de _vuelta_ que era Len, en primer lugar, quien casi le había dado a Barry un ataque al corazón, lo que hizo que Len se callara de inmediato.

Len extrañaba los días en que no era pisoteado por los científicos.

Ahora, Len estaba de pie frente a la entrada, pero no puede entrar. Todavía tiene l oportunidad de reducir sus pérdidas y vivir sus días como eran antes. Sin embargo, nunca serán realmente iguales—no cuando él sabe lo que podían ser.

Len suspiró, pero se arrastra hacia adentro porque necesita ver a Barry a través de todo esto. Barry, quien actualmente esta inconsciente en el área médica, conectado a demasiadas maquinas.

Cisco lo mira con curiosidad desde el lado del monitor del corazón.

—Te dije que reaccionaría de esta manera si lo dejabas fuera –dice, jugando con su Tablet.

Len suspiró.

—Fue lo más inteligente que hacer. Demasiadas piezas móviles en el tablero. Fallar no era una opción.

Caitlin entra a la sala medica poco después, y le da a Len un corto gesto de asentimiento antes de ajustar las maquinas.

—Él no debería estar así mucho tiempo. ¿Se han hecho cargo de la meta?

Len asintió.

—West la está rastreando, pero no puede moverse hasta que ella regresa a donde ha estado guardando todos sus premios. Creemos que está en algún lugar cerca del muelle, pero no pueden ir exactamente con armas y posiblemente asustarla. Así que esperaremos.

Caitlin asiente, sus ojos todavía en las maquinas.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Qué hay de mí? –pregunta Len con brusquedad.

Caitlin se giró para levantar una ceja.

— ¿Estás pensando en quedarte?

Len se encoge de hombros sin entusiasmo.

—Tendremos que ver, ¿No? –volvió la vista hacia Barry.

—Te guste o no, eres uno de los buenos ahora –dijo Cisco. Len frunció el ceño, pero no hay odio detrás de eso.

—No estés tan seguro –murmuró Len. Cisco resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

Len se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Estudió el rostro durmiente de Barry hasta que Cisco hace un cometario acerca de lo espeluznante que es, y entonces mira fijamente al científico.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Barry haga un pequeño ruido, su ritmo cardiaco se acelera ligeramente. Sus parpados se abrieron, ajustándose a la habitación luminosa. Giró su cabeza para mirar a Cisco, que lo saluda con entusiasmo, y luego a Caitlin, que sonríe cálidamente. Está en silencio, ya que todos intentan medir su reacción. Barry solo se mira confundido hasta que sus ojos se posan en Len.

Barry hace una arcada, una mano volando sobre su boca. Cisco apenas logra lanzarle un cesto de basura antes de que Barry se incorpore y vomite.

—Bueno, ese es el Velocista Escarlata que conozco –dice Len. —Aunque, estoy un poco ofendido que me encuentres tan repugnante.

—Son solo los químicos que lo hacen sentir nauseas –dice Caitlin, frotando suavemente la espalda de Barry. Ella le da una pequeña taza de enjuague bucal, que él toma agradecido.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Barry? –preguntó Cisco.

—Como si me hubieran arrastrado a través del infierno emocional de iba y vuelta –Barry gruñó una vez que se enjuagó la boca. Len sintió un poco de adrenalina en la voz del hombre.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué estás aquí? –preguntó Caitlin en voz baja.

—C-Cupido –murmuró Barry.

— ¿Aparte de eso?

—Yo… no lo sé –sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, pero se detiene cuando parece que eso trae una nueva ola de nauseas. —Me duele la cabeza.

—Eso se irá pronto –le aseguró Caitlin, apretando su hombro.

— ¿Barry? –murmuró Len, pero Barry se niega a encontrarse con los ojos de Len. Una sensación se hundimiento comienza en su estómago.

—Bueno, ¡Hey! ¡Estás curado! –dijo Cisco con entusiasmo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. — ¡Necesitamos celebrar! Estoy pensando en una noche de películas de terror clásicas… ¿Te unes Len?

Len no ha quitado sus ojos de Barry, a pesar de que el otro hombre todavía esta evitando su mirada.

—Ah… sigue sin mí.

— ¡Oh, vamos! –dijo Cisco. — ¡Lo hicimos bien, equipo!

 _Equipo._

Len tragó pesadamente, finalmente desviando la mirada.

—Yo… no creo que me quieran aquí.

Cisco parpadeó hacia él.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Verdad, Barr? –Cisco incitó. El silencio llenó el cortex. Eso se arrastró por la parte posterior del cuello de Len, picando su piel. — ¿…Barry?

—Cisco –Caitlin murmuró incómodamente, los ojos yendo entre él y Barry.

La sonrisa de Cisco cayó lentamente, finalmente leyendo la tensión en l habitación.

—Necesita irse –dijo Barry rotundamente.

—Barry, él—lo hizo bien –dijo Cisco, aturdido. —Ha pasado innumerables horas siguiendo los movimientos de la meta. Él es quien impulsó el plan para una pequeña cantidad de bajas. Él—

— _¿Pequeña cantidad de bajas?_ –se quebró Barry. —La cantidad de civiles—el camión—el… ¿Sabes qué? No me importa que intentaras hacer. Aún así dejaste que la meta se fuera con el diamante.

Caitlin dio un paso hacia delante, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Barry, tal vez deberías escucharlo…

Con un bufo, Barry se gira para mirar a Len. Los instintos de luchar o huir de Len salen por la gran cantidad de odio en los ojos de Barry.

—Es un criminal, y un mentiroso –dijo Barry en voz baja, con una mirada ardiente directamente hacia Len. —Y él hiere a la gente. Y les roba.

El corazón de Len martillea contra su pecho, desesperado en sus intentos por mantenerse de mantenerse cerca del hombre que tiene delante de él.

—Barry…

—Esto terminó –dijo Barry. Le dio la espalda a Len—un obvio despido.

Len puede sentir muy bien que la vida se le escapa. No puede moverse por un largo momento, no puede apartar los ojos de la parte trasera de la cabeza de Barry, ni siquiera puede respirar. Sus pulmones protestan por la falta de oxígeno, y su piel pica como si estuviera siendo quemado vivo.

Ni siquiera puede decir un último comentario ingenioso. Él solo… él simplemente se va.

Cisco intentó detenerlo cuando sale, pero Len aferra la mano del hombre antes de que pueda hacer contacto y lo libera lentamente. La boca de Caitlin se frunce, sus ojos nadando en lastima. Ella no intentó detenerlo, pero sí le da un último apretón en el brazo.

Len se niega a sentirlo.

Se niega a sentir nada.


	11. Aviso: Hiatus

Buenas. Bueno, debido a diversos motivos personales me veo en la obligación de poner en hiatus todas mis traducciones.

Una explicación rápida y sencilla es que no puedo mantener el ritmo de traducir y publicar 8 historias diferentes (lo cual es mi culpa en realidad) sin bajar la calidad, así que pausaré todo hasta Enero del próximo año, es decir, 2 meses.

La buena noticia de todo esto es que si consigo adelantar lo suficiente o mantener un ritmo estable es que habrá una actualización masiva espero.

Y eso es todo… este mensaje se autodestruirá en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…


End file.
